Land of Fire and Stone
by Arcole
Summary: Years after the war, Zuko greets the new Earth Kingdom ambassador, his old friend Toph, who has grown up in ways he didn't expect. But will they survive long enough to know if they are meant to be together? Shameless fluff with adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, but sure like having fun with the characters!

Chapter One

It had been seven years since the fall of Fire Lord Ozai and five years since he'd seen her. When the door servant announced her, Prince Zuko looked up from his work expecting a completely different person than the one who entered the door.

"Miss Toph Bei Fong," the servant intoned solemnly. But the lady who entered the room was not the Toph he'd traveled with and fought beside. She stood only a couple of inches taller, her hair was still dark, her eyes still pale, her dress still green, but after that all similarities ended.

Toph of old favored an unkempt mess of hair and workable dress in earthy green. This Toph clearly showed her upbringing as the privileged child of the Bei Fong family. She'd grown into a beauty.

"You're wearing shoes," were the first words that came out of his mouth. He mentally kicked himself.

"It's good to see you too, Sparky," came Toph's reply. She smiled as he stepped forward to give her a big, welcoming hug.

"I apologize for my poor manners," Zuko said, breaking the hug to give her an exaggerated bow. "How was the trip, Miss Bei Fong? Did you leave your honorable parents in good health? Would you like a cup of tea after your journey?"

She laughed again and hit him in the arm. He was glad to see the old Toph was still there underneath the layer of loveliness. "Fine, yes, and yes," she answered as he took her arm to escort her to the sofa that sat beneath the large picture window of his office in the Fire Palace.

"You look wonderful," Zuko began as he poured her a cup of tea.

"Thanks," she answered dryly, then took an appreciative sip of her tea. "Jasmine! Still Fire Lord Iroh's favorite?"

"Always," he replied. "So, what's with the shoes?"

"You would not believe the work Haru and Teo have been doing in their earth workshop," she said, lifting her foot to show off the charming, fashionable little shoe she wore. "The soles are both flexible and made of earth materials. I can see through them as easily as you can see through a window—or so I've been told."

"I can't believe my little Toph has grown into such a lady," Zuko teased. "I thought you'd be barefoot forever."

"Well, I've done the sheltered, obedient child thing and I've done the rebellious, earthbending warrior thing. Now, I'm experimenting with something new--the fashionable diplomat who can still kick your butt any day of the week," she answered.

At the mention of the word diplomat, he was reminded that Toph was not there for a personal visit, but rather served as one of the new ambassadors to the Fire Nation from the Earth Kingdom. Personal pleasantries aside, they began discussing the current trade and diplomatic issues that faced them.

"I'm not sure how well negotiations will go on the new agricultural agreements," Toph said seriously. "There are a number of representatives on the agricultural council who still demand additional reparations for damages done to crops, fields, and forests."

Zuko sighed and rubbed his face. Peace was very hard work at times. "Toph, I'm doing all I can. The demands they make are just unreasonable," he began in frustration. Suddenly all their warm camaraderie seemed to drown in a sea of politics. He got up from the sofa and walked to his desk intending to fish out the documents in question.

He then felt a hand on his arm. "Hey, Sparky, calm down. There's no reason to get in a twist about it right now. We've got months to settle all this. Let's concentrate on catching up first, okay?" Toph's voice was a little deeper and more mature, but her words still cut right through the crap, as she liked to say.

This time Toph led him to the sofa. "Has it been that rough, Zuko?" she asked with concern. "Katara and Aang led me to believe that you were doing well."

"They were being very generous," Zuko replied. Katara and Aang had spent their post-war time going between the different nations from their home base at the Western Air Temple. Consequently, they spent a good deal of time as guests of the Fire Lord and his heir. "When did you see them last?"

"They came through Omashu about three months ago. It was little Bumi's first trip into the outside world," Toph laughed.

"I haven't had a chance to meet him yet," Zuko stated. "Katara was very pregnant the last time I saw her."

"You know, I always meant to ask you something," Toph began. She placed her tea cup carefully on the table before her, then turned to face Zuko directly. "I always thought that there might be something between you and Katara. You know, one of those love/hate kind of things."

Zuko laughed. "I won't deny the attraction, but when it came down to it, I just didn't want to be mothered that much, I guess. Plus, she and Aang always had something that went far deeper than friendship. I'm glad Aang finally grew up enough to handle it."

"Good," Toph answered. "I'm glad to hear your heart wasn't broken. Goodness knows Sokka broke mine," she concluded dramatically, pressing her wrist to her forehead in an excess of melodrama.

"And how is the meat and sarcasm guy these days? Still splitting his time between the Southern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island?" Zuko asked.

"Nah, he and Suki finally just decided to settle on the southernmost tip of the Earth Kingdom. I believe Sokka has amassed a fairly large fishing fleet. He and The Duke are now shrimpcrab captains of industry," Toph explained with a smile. "He and Suki have two kids now. You'll never believe what he named their daughter though."

Zuko hazarded a guess, "Yue?"

"Wrong! Suki just couldn't go there. He actually named his daughter Zutara after his sister and his best man," Toph giggled.

Zuko couldn't contain the laughter that burst out of him. He didn't know when he'd heard anything any funnier. Trust Sokka to have the last word on an issue. "I wondered why Sokka's letters always referred to her 'the girl'. I really need to pay them a visit, I guess," he sighed, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Suddenly serious, Toph took his hand. "Why haven't you come to see us, Zuko? Everybody has missed you. Granted you never were the life of the party, but it just wasn't the same having gatherings without you," she stated sadly.

Zuko looked at her, amazed anew at the way she'd changed. And not changed all at the same time. The last of the sunlight shone in on her face through the window, highlighting her flawless complexion and shining in her dark hair. For the first time, he noticed that she'd grown up in other ways as well, as the soft green dress she wore hugged the curves of a woman's body.

"I don't know," he made himself answer her. "Uncle isn't as young as he used to be. He depends on me for a good bit of the day to day running of things. Plus, I was never sure just how much I would be wanted. I certainly didn't want to intrude."

Toph reached over to touch his face. "How can you say that?" she asked softly. "How can you think that? Sparky, you nearly died defending us. How can you think for a second you aren't one of us?"

Zuko closed his eyes and put his hand over hers, pressing it into his cheek, savoring the coolness and softness of it. "When did my little Toph grow up?" he murmured. "Where did all this sweetness come from?"

"Don't you go patronizing me, your royal highness," she chided, but gently. "I'm not going to take much more of this 'little Toph' business. Sweet little Toph might have to push you around the ring tomorrow in training just to be sure you haven't lost your edge."

"I'm counting on it," Zuko answered. "Do your worst."

AN: This story is in response to a request made for more of my semi-crack Zuko x Toph pairing. Hey, and if you don't think Haru and Teo could singlehandedly discover carbon fiber or something like that for shoe soles, you are just underestimating them:)

If you like it, review so I'll know to continue. This is the first multi-parter I ever had any desire to do. It will not run very long and will contain substantial amounts of character-driven fluff. I like fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Toph showed up bright and early to the training ring, determined to kick Zuko around enough to jolt him out of his somber mood. He was always the moody one in the crowd, but the Zuko she'd known had come out of a lot of that by the time the war ended. She'd even seen him laugh and genuinely enjoy himself at Sokka's wedding.

How long ago had that been? Nearly five years? She stretched and sighed. A lot had changed since then. She'd changed and she knew it.

But she hadn't changed so much she couldn't recognize his step as he entered the ring. She took a second just to look at him in her own special way. He was heavier, more muscular, and his steps seemed surer as he crossed into the circle to meet her. Then he suddenly stopped and in her heightened state of awareness, she could tell that he'd caught his breath.

"What?" she asked, checking to be sure someone wasn't sneaking up on her.

"Nothing," he answered. His voice still that roughness about it she remembered, but it was a little deeper. He'd changed too.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, settling into a preparatory stance.

"Probably not," he laughed, "but I'll give it my best."

Toph grinned widely and launched a boulder straight at him.

Twenty minutes later found Zuko tangled up in what seemed to be dirt ropes, one hand wrapped around Toph's left wrist and the other holding a palm full of fire right before her face.

"Oooooh, I can feel the heat, Sparky," she laughed, a little out of breath. "But before you can cook me, I can squeeze the breath out of you." She earthbended the ropes just a bit tighter around him to emphasize her point.

"Shall we call it a tie?" he asked, giving his flame a little kick of his own. She shrank back against him, which gave him an unexpected sense of satisfaction, then agreed, laughing. The dirt ropes fell into dust around him, causing him to cough a little. He let go of her wrist and she stepped back, throwing her damp hair out of her face.

"I bet I am a complete mess," she said, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Unfortunately, her hand was covered in dust and left a muddy streak across her face.

"You look just fine," he replied, looking again at what had caused him to hesitate when he first saw her in the ring. She was wearing a stretchy green two-piece outfit. It didn't show her midriff exactly, only when she stretched. He'd tried to make her stretch as often as possible. The bottom was a skirt/pants kind of thing. He wasn't sure about women's fashion, but he knew what he liked. Somehow the whole outfit was completely appropriate, but extremely attractive, all at the same time.

Her hair had been pulled back when she'd begun, but now it swung loose, freed from its hair clasp during a particularly dramatic move. With the dark strands hanging in her eyes, he caught a glimpse of Toph the girl still there inside Toph the woman.

"What?" she asked again, aware that he was looking at her. "Is it that bad?"

"No," he responded quickly. "You look great. But all the same I think we'll both feel better cleaned up with breakfast in front of us."

"You've got no argument from me, Sparky," she answered as she took his outstretched arm in escort back into the palace.

After a long, hot, relaxing bath, Toph did indeed feel better. The young lady that had been assigned to her as her maid took several minutes to fix her hair, all the time oohing and aahing over its wonderful body and soft texture. Normally, she'd have lost patience after a few minutes, but for some reason, she didn't mind looking wonderful and soft today.

The dress the girl had picked out for her was silk with a raised embroidery pattern on it that felt delicious beneath Toph's fingertips. She didn't mind feeling delicious either.

Zuko was waiting in the small informal dining parlor, this time with Uncle Iroh.

"Oh, my dear Toph," said Iroh, rising to embrace her in a heartfelt hug. "You are a picture of loveliness, like melting snow on spring blossoms."

She couldn't help but blush a little. "Fire Lord Iroh, you are entirely too full of it," she responded. Iroh laughed heartily and the three of them helped themselves to breakfast.

She listened as Iroh and Zuko discussed the schedule for the day, aware that Iroh was going to be very busy indeed. So much for needing help with day to day tasks, she thought. Zuko had been stretching the truth on that one. She wondered that she hadn't caught the lie at the moment. Maybe she'd been thinking of other things.

"Zuko, I want you to take Toph on a tour of the city and surrounding areas. She will be our guest for some time and I want her to see as much of the city as possible before we all have to settle down to work," Iroh commanded as he rose from the table.

"With pleasure, Uncle," Zuko replied, bowing respectfully.

As Iroh was leaving the room, a servant entered, bearing a rolled up scroll on a tray. "A letter has arrived for Miss Bei Fong," he announced.

Toph took the scroll and unrolled it. Zuko watched with fascination as her fingertips grazed the surface of the characters. She smiled, "It's from Haru."

A slight cold feeling rose in Zuko's chest as he watched her face light up with excitement.

"He's getting married!" she cried. Zuko almost sighed with relief, then wondered where these feelings came from.

"Really?" he responded politely.

"Yes, to a girl he met in Ba Sing Se on a trading journey," Toph's fingers moved across the page. She stopped to explain. "He and Teo have been collaborating on a number of new earthbending techniques and substances." She held up the letter. "Like this ink. It's earth based, so I can read with my hands. It took some work to get it where it wouldn't fade."

Haru and Teo seemed to be inventing a number of things for Toph, Zuko thought.

Toph continued to read aloud, "Her name is Jin and he proposed to her in a very romantic location—some water fountain with lamps all around it." Zuko jumped a little in shock. No, it couldn't be the same Jin. That would be too weird.

"Teo and his wife are going to host the ceremony at their ostrichhorse ranch in a few weeks," she concluded.

"So, Teo is married too?" Zuko asked, picking nonchalantly over a dish of rice with his chopsticks.

"Yes, she is so sweet. Her name is Song. She started her ostrichhorse ranch after somebody sent her a small herd—anonymously. I think she had an idea where it might have come from, but she's never said," Toph stated. "Are you all right?" she asked as Zuko began to choke on the bite of food he'd just put in his mouth.

He managed to squeak out an affirmative as Toph rolled up the scroll and placed it back into its pouch. "I'll answer him later. It's a shame we won't be able to get away. We should send a gift," she concluded.

Zuko agreed wholeheartedly.

"So, I guess the only ones left are you, me, and The Duke," she laughed. "How about it, Sparky? Is there a Mrs. Prince Zuko in the works?"

"No," he answered. "I've not had much time for dates lately."

"I bet when they look at you all these Fire Nation girls can see is your crown," Toph joked.

"Not surprising," he said wryly. "I'm not much to look at."

"Don't say that, Sparky. I think you're gorgeous," she teased.

"But you're blind, Toph," he answered with a bitter grin.

To his surprise, she dragged him from his chair at the table to kneel in front of her. Then she reached both her hands up to his face. He closed his eyes and could smell the floral scent of her perfume as her fingertips began to lightly trace his features.

He flinched a little as she touched the ugly scar that was the only part of his past he hadn't been able to rid himself of. "It's okay," she whispered. She then moved her fingertips lightly across his mouth and down his chin.

Then with her hands on his cheeks, she turned his face up to hers. "Like I told you. Gorgeous." Her voice was as soft as her touch.

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. What was happening to him? With a little bright smile, Toph shook herself, then moved her hands down to his shoulders and arms, squeezing playfully. "And hunky too," she said, sliding her chair back to stand.

"So, where are you taking me first?" she asked.

88888888888

AN: Okay, so more fluff than a bunny rabbit. R and R, please. And there will be actual plot stuff coming up. I hope you all don't mind the Jin and Song bits—I just couldn't resist. After all, Mai is probably in jail, so she's not available. Poor old Zuko is just out of options!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The business district immediately outside the palace walls bustled with activity as the market stalls began to open. Zuko waved away the palanquin that had been summoned by the palace guard. Toph was grateful.

"Thanks for not standing on ceremony for me," she said. "I want you to be able to see where you're going," said Zuko, taking her arm. "But stay close. The markets are really busy right now. All the spring flowers and fruits are coming in."

They explored the open air market in relative peace. Most of the shop owners bowed to their prince as Zuko and Toph passed, but few shoppers even looked past their shopping baskets to notice them. It was hard to see clothing details, but she guessed that Zuko must be pretty dressed down for the day to get so little attention.

Toph was busily examining some beautiful earthenware pottery when there was a minor scuffle a few stalls away. To her surprise, one of the men applied some subtle earthbending on the other to subdue him. "Zuko," she whispered urgently, grabbing at his arm. "There's an earthbender back there in that fight."

"That would be Chun. He's part of security," Zuko replied, smoothly maneuvering her farther away from the scuffle. A city policeman had arrived to escort away the man Chun had taken down. "Former Dai Li, would you believe it?"

"Dai Li?" she almost yelled it out, but forced herself to be more discreet. She vividly remembered the fights with the Dai Li at Ba Sing Se. "Can he be trusted?"

"Chun has been a valued team member for years. Sure, he was on Azula's payroll once, but now he is on ours," Zuko answered, but Toph still wasn't convinced. He must have seen it in her face because he continued, "Aang trusts him, too."

Since Aang had gotten as good as she was in reading people's emotional states, she grudgingly agreed. "But an earthbender?" she asked.

"I have water benders on my payroll as well," Zuko answered. "I won't point them out, but at any time we are within sight of at least six members of my security team, all of who are earth, water, or fire benders as well as skilled in weapons combat." They made their way out of the shopping areas and into one of the many public gardens that dotted the city.

"Sounds oppressive," she said, stooping to avoid a trailing flower vine that grew across the path.

"In many ways it is," he answered, a tired note in his voice. Toph glanced around the park. "Is there a place we can talk without your strike team breathing down our necks?" she asked.

Zuko led her down a shady trail to a waterfall. The trail continued behind the falls into a shallow cave with a stone bench. "How's this?" he asked as they sat down, the water creating a translucent green wall between them and the outside world.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked bluntly. "Was that an attack in the market?"

"Probably not," Zuko answered, "but it's always better to be cautious." His voice sounded so calm, like being attacked in the streets was just business as usual.

"Does this happen often?" she asked in amazement. There's a certain amount of unrest in the city," he began carefully, as if he wasn't sure how much to tell her. "Ever since the fall of Ozai and Azula, some elements have believed that the country's honor is lost. They feel humiliated by the war reparations and reconstruction. Some were financially hurt by the end of the war." He sighed and looked up at the falling water. "Most of my people are glad to see the war end. They were tired of loss and wanted their loved ones to come home. But those angry ones still cause dissent whenever they can."

Toph grew furious. She was furious first of all at those idiots who couldn't see peace for what it was—peace! But as she sat there, she realized that she was furious with Zuko as well.

So, she yelled at him. "Well, what are we doing in here? Let's get out there and kick butt and take names! Why are you letting that Dai Li reject do your dirty work? Show these guys what you're made of! We can take 'em!" she stood, rolling up her sleeves in readiness.

Zuko had the effrontery to laugh at her, which infuriated her even further. "I wish I could," he declared as he pulled her back down to sit beside him. He then continued more seriously, "But who do I attack? Some poor ironworker who lost his job at the weapons factory? Some colonist who's been forced to return here—hundreds of miles away from the only home he's ever known?"

She calmed down as she listened to the frustration in his voice. "Last month, a group of dissenters attacked my Uncle's procession. Fortunately, that Dai Li reject you were complaining about had already infiltrated the group deeply enough to foil their plans. No one even knew that an attack had occurred," Zuko said sternly. "I was angry enough that day to personally face down every one of those men involved, but what would that have gained us? A prince who brings personal retaliation back on his own people?"

He stood almost as if he could no longer keep still. "Uncle and I—everyone in the palace—we are all surrounded by a very competent group of security team members who are working to keep us safe and the country stabilized," he continued. "We have to let them do their jobs so that we can keep doing ours."

"How often do you have to tell yourself this story?" she asked, rising to stand beside him.

"Every day," he answered quietly.

Toph reached out to place one hand on his chest. "I can tell you aren't happy, Sparky. I know something about this kind of life. The palace is really beautiful, but I lived way too long in a golden cage to ever do it again."

Zuko just stood there, silent. Her heart broke to see him so trapped by this life, these responsibilities. She took his hands in hers, vowing to herself to do whatever it took to get the old Zuko back—moodiness and all.

She continued, "When you and Aang got back from the dragon masters, you were so full of fire. You said you'd learned that fire is life and passion. Where's your passion, Zuko? Where's the fire inside you?"

Zuko held her hands tightly, but didn't answer. Finally, she answered for him.

"You need a vacation."

AN: Okay, less fluff this time, but I said there was a plot coming. I also seriously apologize for the lack of paragraphing before--two computers, three programs, still screwed up. Oh, well, fixed now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Zuko stood there, Toph's hands in his, listening to her voice so full of concern for him. "Where's the passion, Zuko? Where's the fire inside you?" she asked.

He couldn't answer. He was in too deep already. All he wanted to do that moment was pull her close to him and kiss her breathless. It took all the self-control he had to just keep from burning her fingers.

"You need a vacation."

He couldn't believe his ears. "A vacation?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep, you have got to get out of this city and get away from all the intrigue and politics," she stated firmly.

With a great deal of effort, he tore his mind away from the thoughts of kissing her and attempted to actually process her words. Vacation? He hadn't been on a vacation in years. The obvious choice was Ember Island, but the resort there would be full of gossip and social obligations. He knew that was not a place he wanted to spend any time right now.

"Let me think," he replied slowly, placing her hand on his arm and escorting her out of the waterfall cave.

"Do we have to leave already?" she asked plaintively. "I liked it in there."

"So did I, but it's nearly lunch time. Uncle will be wondering where we've gotten off to," Zuko answered.

As they left the park, Toph continued to brainstorm aloud about possible vacation destinations. "I've never been to the Northern Water Tribe city," she said. "You guys have all seen the spirit oasis, but I haven't ever been there."

"I wasn't really in tourist mode. As I recall I spent most of my time in the spirit oasis frozen to the wall," Zuko remarked dryly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Toph immediately responded. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No, not at all," Zuko answered, giving her hand a little squeeze. Funny how those old memories in light of the passing years seemed more funny than tragic.

"Where have you always wanted to go?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Only one place came to mind and he made the mistake of telling her.

The next morning found the two of them on a small Fire Nation cruise boat, headed out to sea to one of the volcanic islands to the north. Uncle Iroh had not been any help at all, and had practically packed Zuko's bags to get him out the door.

"You need some time with people your own age," he'd said the night before as he stood in Zuko's doorway. "Our Toph is right, you have gotten too serious, too drawn into the tedium of government," Iroh continued with a shake of his head. "I place too many burdens on you, my boy."

"Never, Uncle," Zuko had replied. "I owe you everything." He'd been in the process of giving his beloved uncle a respectful bow when the older man wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Go!" Iroh said, breaking away. "Go have an adventure! Toph will take care of you."

Now the adventure was well underway. In some ways it felt so familiar. He'd spent years on the water, sailing from place to place in search of the Avatar. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the sea, the freedom.

The wind was brisk and the seas were just heavy enough to make the ride enjoyable. For him, at least. Toph was not faring as well.

She weaved her way to where he stood at the bow, looking a little sick.

"How are you making it?" he asked gently.

"Fine," she answered, but her reply was made a little less believable by the weak tone in her voice.

"Here," he said, retrieving a small paper bag of ginger candy from his pocket. "My secret weapon." He passed her a piece of the candy and grinned as she put it in her mouth.

"Oooh! Hot! Ginger!" she cried, hitting him in the arm. "Way to warn a girl, Sparky."

He laughed and dodged out of range. "It'll help with the seasickness, trust me."

Toph stood next to the rail, the breeze blowing her silky dress and carrying her dark hair out behind her. After a few moments, she turned to him with a bright smile. "It does work," she said, a note of surprise evident in her voice. Then she shivered a little.

"If you're getting cold, we can go inside," said Zuko solicitously.

"No, no," she answered. "The spray on my face is helping with the nausea. I'm not budging. Besides, out here on the metal deck I can see a little better than below. There's too much wood."

Zuko moved around behind her and encircled her in his arms, bending a little extra heat for her.

"You feel good," she sighed and snuggled closer into him.

So did she. Her head came just a little past his shoulder, and he rested his cheek against her hair. He heard a sound behind him and looked out of the corner of his eye to see one of the sailors peeking at them from the bridge deck. Zuko recognized the knowing look in his eye and considered letting go of her for propriety's sake. He didn't want her to be gossiped about.

Then he caught a whiff of the scent of her hair and decided, screw 'em. Let 'em look. And anybody who said the first word about it would become toast, literally.

After a while, they adjourned to dinner in the salon below where Toph insisted that she was feeling much better.

"Just where are we going again?" she asked, serving herself a spoonful of rice with vegetables.

"They call it Lost Island. It's a kind of natural wilderness. There's an ancient forest of gan trees that people swear are hundreds of feet tall. There's also an active volcano and beaches of black sand," he replied. "I've always read about it, but never had the chance to go there. It's not exactly the fashionable place to visit. I hope you brought some adventuring clothes."

"I am always ready for an adventure," she replied with a smile. "Sounds pretty neat. I've not had a chance to get close to a volcano—at least not when I had time to actually slow down and explore. The Fire Nation is full of them though, isn't it?"

They passed the rest of dinner talking of Fire Nation geography. Her interest in volcanoes was serious and deep, however, and he was challenged to answer all her questions.

"To me, volcanoes are like the fire of the country. We live on fire, literally," he stated thoughtfully over dessert.

"Well, I have always thought of volcanoes as earth, not fire. I guess they are kind of earth and fire come together, aren't they?" she asked, taking a bite of a large berry.

The juice ran bright red as she bit into it, staining her lips a deep red. She quickly put her napkin to her mouth to catch the juice before it ran onto her chin. "Did I just get that all over me?" she asked, laughing.

"Come here," he chided, dipping the corner of her napkin into some water. She tilted her face up to him, full of trust and laughter, and he carefully removed the traces of juice that sprinkled her cheek.

Then without thinking, he pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. He could taste the sweetness on her lips.

"Did you just kiss me?" she asked softly.

Zuko tried to reply, but the words just wouldn't come.

Then she flushed red and pulled away from him. "These darned wooden floors," she stammered nervously. "I just can't really see much and it felt funny." She stood up quickly, bumping the table and causing the dishes to rattle. "I am so embarrassed!"

"Don't be," he said and pulled her into his arms. Tenderly, deliberately, he gave her another first kiss. Then he looked down at her, afraid that he might have just ruined everything. Toph stood there, her eyes closed and her face still tilted up to his. Then she melted into his embrace with a sigh.

They stood there a moment in each other's arms, unsure of what to say or do next.

Finally, Toph managed to speak. "Oh, Sparky, this complicates things, doesn't it?"

AN: Oh, the fluff, the fluff!!! BTW, the whole ginger thing does work for nausea. And true love's path never did run straight, so don't think they're out of the woods yet. I have also changed this to T, just to be on the safe side. It might get a little gory soon. Two chapters in one day! I am on a roll, folks!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter Five

Toph lay in bed, thinking—which is what she'd been doing for the past four hours. Zuko had kissed her.

She said it to herself again. Zuko—Sparky—Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation—future Fire Lord Zuko had kissed her. What was she going to do?

She tossed again to her other side. Despite her perpetual crush on Sokka, she'd always loved Zuko. The others in the group had known Zuko for a while as the "angry jerk," but apart from a short altercation when Azula had blasted Iroh, her first contact with him of any real length came when he'd offered himself as a prisoner at the Western Air Temple.

She remembered that day. He'd seemed so sad, so lost as he'd knelt there with his wrists ready to be shackled. She'd watched him grow with them. Watched him replace anger with purpose. She'd seen him turn his entire life around, fighting beside them. Nearly dying beside them.

She'd always loved him, but never for a minute dreamed there was any chance. Despite her privileged childhood, Toph had remade herself as an ordinary person. Just another world-saving master earthbender, she thought sarcastically. Granted she was welcome in any earth city, both as a teacher and as a diplomat, but she was still not royalty. What would the crown prince of the great Fire Nation want with her?

She tossed again. What DID he want with her? Was she a diversion from the cares of government, like this vacation? Was she just a new way to pass the time? That didn't sound like Zuko to her, but she hadn't seen him in five years. Who knew how he'd changed?

She tossed again. But what if he was serious? Did he--now she really got scared--truly care about her in some kind of permanent fashion?

She tossed again. What would she do if he did? How could she turn away from him? She'd always loved him. Did she really love him? Or was it a leftover crush from her childhood? She was no longer a child. Most of her friends were married now. If she'd not left home, she'd already be married to some wealthy landowner's son. Some young man willing to take a blind wife in exchange for a handsome dowry.

That was not the life she envisioned for herself. She'd even told Zuko she had no intention of returning to that golden cage of sheltered privilege. How more trapped could any woman be than to be Fire Lady?

She tossed again. But that kiss.

She tossed again. That kiss had turned her heart completely upside down. She loved Zuko. She'd always loved Zuko. The thoughts that he might feel the same way about her was like . . .

She tossed again. What was she going to do? What would she say to him in the morning?

Across the hall, the object of her thoughts lay in his own stateroom, but Zuko was asleep. After their dinner kiss, they'd sat together, talking about nothing, his arm around her shoulder, her head leaning against him. Mostly they'd just been together. When the evening drew late, he'd forced himself to escort her to her stateroom door, and with the steward in the hallway he'd only wished her a pleasant evening and given her hand a goodnight squeeze.

Then, his heart at peace and completely unaware of the emotional turmoil Toph was going through, he'd gone to sleep.

But his sleep was restless. Strange disjointed images of the past filtered through his dreams until they focused on one moment.

Ozai lay on the battlefield between Aang and Iroh, a smoking hole where his chest used to be. The group gathered around in relief. Suddenly, a voice rang out. Azula.

"Oh, you got him, did you?" her voice echoed around the cavern, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Tough luck, Dad."

"Azula, come out. It's over," said Uncle Iroh sadly.

"For you to throw me into prison and lock away the key? I don't think so," she answered. "I have a proposition to make."

"Come out, Azula," Zuko had called to her. "This needs to stop right here, right now."

"I agree, Zuzu," her voice came from another part of the cavern. "Let's make it a matter of honor. I challenge you to an Agni Kai. You win, I go to prison. I win, I go free, banished of course, never to return."

"Don't do it, Zuko," Sokka instructed sternly, sword in hand. "We can take her. I owe it to Suki to take her out."

Zuko thought for a moment. He knew Azula was not to be trusted. Whatever her plans were, he had to stop her. He would not allow her to continue to hurt the people he loved. "I accept," he called, and she immediately strode out to the center of the cavern to face him, a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"Toph, make us a ring with ten foot walls. I don't want any injured bystanders," he commanded, never taking his eyes off Azula.

With only a gesture, Toph had raised the ring around the two of them. Azula began to circle; he followed. "Poor Zuzu. You've never been a match for me and you know you aren't now. Once I've killed you—by accident of course—I will still be Uncle's heir, banished or no. Oh, yes, I'll leave the country, but once he passes, I'll be back. No one will stop me from taking what is mine."

Zuko paid no attention her words; he was meditating, breathing, allowing his energies to flow like the tide. When she finally finished ranting, he was ready. He rooted his stance in the earth as the blue fire erupted from her fingertips.

His left hand outstretched before him, he took in the lightning and let it swirl inside him. Fire was life and he let the energy run through him like water, like blood in his veins. Again and again she blasted away at him and he took in the power of it. His body coursed with swirling lightning as he began to walk toward her.

He tried to keep the flow directed away from his heart, but there was too much. His teeth chattered and his muscles twitched as he continued to catch the blasts she desperately threw at him. His nerve endings burned with white agony as he reached for her with his right hand.

Through the blue flashes that passed through his field of vision, he could see the panic and disbelief on her face as he placed his hand around her throat and let the energy go.

The blast literally tore her body apart, but Zuko didn't really see anything. He turned away, his vision going gray around the edges, took two steps and collapsed. He could feel the wall behind him fall with a tremendous crash. He heard Toph screaming for Katara to hurry, then she'd reached him.

The grayness washed over him like an avalanche of ash, but Toph's voice called to him. "Zuko, don't leave us! Stay with me! Hurry, Katara! He's fading! Zuko, stay here! Listen to me! Please stay with me!"

In his dream he could feel the soothing, healing waters as Katara repaired as much of the damage as she could. But he knew he was going. The gray edges began to creep back, then he heard Toph again. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face, and she stroked his cheek with one small, dusty hand.

"Come on, Sparky," she'd pleaded, "you can do it. Stay here with me." All his friends were gathered round him, but Toph's voice was what stood out in his memory. "Please don't leave!"

In that moment, he prayed to the spirits to let him stay.

And they did.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter Six

Toph awoke the next morning to the sound of insistent knocking at her door. "Who is it?" she called groggily.

"It's Zuko," came the reply.

She debated getting out of bed to answer the door, but decided it took less effort to metalbend the lock open. She heard it click, then pulled the covers tighter around her ears.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" Zuko asked as he entered the room. "The sun's been up for three hours already and we're making port. Come on deck; you've got to see this."

Toph groaned. "I am not going to see anything, Sparky," she answered irritably. "When will you people learn?"

"You know what I mean, Toph," Zuko replied as he sat on the edge of her bed. "It's a beautiful morning. Come out on deck and have breakfast with me."

How could he be such a morning person? she wondered. Why was he so darned happy in the first place? Then she remembered the night before and her stomach did a flip. "Okay, okay," she answered. "Get out of here and I'll get dressed."

"You've got ten minutes," he stated firmly as he walked to the doorway.

"Send Ling in for me, will you?" she asked, grateful that her maid had agreed to come along.

Zuko must have pulled Ling away from her own breakfast because when the girl came through the door a couple of minutes later, she was still eating the last of her toasted bread. However, Ling was a miracle worker and actually had Toph ready, complete with warm shawl, to meet Zuko on the deck almost within his time limit.

The table was set in the warm sunshine, sheltered from the wind, which was still cool in the mornings even though spring was well underway.

"Did you sleep well?" Zuko asked politely as he seated her at the table.

"Yes, fine," she lied. "How about you?"

"Pretty well," he answered. "I dreamed about the fight with Azula," he continued matter-of-factly.

"Don't even go there," she replied. "That was horrible. I don't want to think about it."

"Can I just say one thing?" he asked. She nodded and he continued, "I never thanked you for saving my life that day. I don't think I realized until last night that you did."

"Sparky, I must have saved your life five times that day," Toph sighed, shivering at the memory. It had been awful.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember that," he replied.

"Of course you don't," she answered. Despite her unwillingness to remember, she found herself recounting the story.

Iroh had wept openly as he washed Azula's blood off Zuko's face, then placed him on the earthen floor with blankets over him to keep him warm. He'd lay there on the floor of the cavern, so still and unmoving. Toph had wanted him to be in direct contact with the earth, and she'd sat with her hands pressed to the ground on either side of his prone body, listening, feeling, seeing with all her concentration.

The damage from Azula's lightning had been extensive. Despite Katara's initial healing, ever so often Zuko's heart fluttered like a trapped butterfly and stopped. Each time, her own heart would lurch in fear and she'd call Katara. Each time, Katara's healing waters would bring him back from the edge.

All that day and through the night, she stayed with him. She didn't sleep; she didn't eat; she knew that no one else would know he was in trouble until it was too late. It wasn't until his heart had settled into a strong predictable rhythm again that she felt secure enough to let Iroh take over the watch.

"I was so scared, Sparky," she finished. "I felt you die over and over again."

Zuko moved to kneel by her chair. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you for my life."

She reached out to hold him, tangling her fingers in his hair. She forced herself not to cry. It just felt good to have him there. Then she kissed him on top of the head. "No topknot?" she asked, ruffling his hair lightly.

"I don't do ceremony unless absolutely necessary," he laughed. "I had too many years of freedom to give it all up."

"So we're just two ordinary people on an ordinary vacation," she said doubtfully.

"That's the plan," he said, pulling her to her feet.

Noises from the deck attracted his attention and he called out to the captain. "How long until we dock?"

"Within the hour, Prince Zuko," came the reply from the bridge.

He looked at Toph. "Can you get ready for an adventure in an hour?" he asked doubtfully.

"I'm ready now," she answered. He looked at her silk dress and dainty shoes.

"You're not ready for the adventure I have in mind," he replied, escorting her back to her stateroom.

He was watching the men tie off to the dock when she returned to the deck.

"Is this better?" she asked, one hand perched on her hip. She even managed to make adventuring clothes look good.

"I can't believe you had boots with you," he said.

"I am always prepared for any eventuality," she answered smartly.

They walked down to the dock where Zuko gave parting orders to the ship's captain before heading into town, a small fishing village. They were met by a local official who bowed so low, his topknot nearly touched the ground.

"Prince Zuko, it is such an honor to have you visit our humble village," he enthused. "My name is Shen. I am happy to offer my services to you and Miss Bei Fong during your stay on Lost Island. Where do you wish to begin your tour? We are very interested in your highness' opinion of our new fish processing facility."

Zuko could feel Toph give his arm a little squeeze in protest. "Perhaps later," Zuko answered diplomatically. "Right now, I am interested in taking an excursion into the gan forest."

"Yes, Shen," Toph interjected airily. "We have heard that it is one of the natural wonders of the Fire Nation."

"Certainly, certainly!" cried Shen in pride.

A short while later found Zuko and Toph in an open conveyance pulled by a pair of zebramules down a heavily wooded path.

"I am so bored," said Toph with a groan.

"Shen said the forest begins a few miles down this road. We should be getting there shortly. Just be patient," Zuko chided with a smile.

"I don't know what's so special about a forest anyway," she continued. "You've seen one bunch of trees, you've seen them all."

"Maybe so," Zuko replied. "I don't know exactly what you see when you look at a tree."

"Well, when I first began bending, all I could tell was that there was a tree and the rough extent of the roots in the ground. As I got better, I could also tell the size of the tree, especially if there was a wind," she explained. "Some trees have a high mineral content. Those are really interesting because they contain earth throughout. They are easier to see."

They rounded a bend in the road and Zuko slowed the zebramules to a walk. "I have to wonder what you'll think of these," he said, looking around in amazement.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter Seven

As Zuko helped Toph down from her seat, he watched her face, eager to see her expression when her foot touched the ground. He was not disappointed.

Her eyes grew wide and she drew in a sharp breath. The forest was like nothing she'd ever seen before. The gan trees grew tall and slender, easily reaching two hundred feet. Their trunks were smooth and free of branches until the upper canopy where they branched out into silvery green, feathery foliage. The forest floor was covered in a soft carpet of tiny green leaves.

Toph walked over to one of the trees to touch it. For all its height, the trunk was only about four feet in diameter. She stroked the trunk gently. "I can see it," she whispered. "I've never seen anything like this. What kind of tree did you say this is?"

"A gan tree," he said, watching the emotion play on her face. "What's so special about it?"

"It must have a very high mineral content—almost like a living metal," she replied. "I can even see the leaves," she continued in awe. She turned to Zuko with a look that made his heart soar. "I've never seen leaves before."

"Do you want to keep walking?" he asked. When she nodded, he tied off the zebra mules and hurried to catch up as she headed off into the forest.

As far as he could see, the gan trees stretched ahead of them. There was almost no undergrowth, and the silvery leaves made a thick carpet that muffled their footsteps. The only sound was the swish of leaves overhead.

"Shhhh," Toph said suddenly, coming to a stop.

"I was being quiet," Zuko whispered in reply.

"There's a koalapanda up there." She pointed up ahead, but Zuko couldn't see anything. He continued to peer in the direction she was pointing, then suddenly spotted the large animal, rooting on the forest floor, his mottled fur providing excellent camouflage in the dappled sunlight.

"I must be slipping," he said softly. "I can't believe I didn't see him."

"You've been cooped up in the palace too long, Sparky," she teased. "You're losing your touch."

Zuko silently agreed. He had been cooped up too long.

She then pulled him behind a tree. "Someone's coming," she said. "Fast."

Back at the road they heard the zebramules whinny in protest. Zuko peered carefully around the tree to see two men—one untying the animals and the other grabbing the arm of Toph's maid, Ling.

Toph motioned for Zuko to get down next to her and she placed both her hands on the ground, her face solemn in concentration. Zuko could hear Ling's voice raised in protest, then the man holding her slapped her, hard. His instincts told him to be still, even as his honor instructed him to go to her aid.

Then the man bound Ling's wrists behind her and tossed her into the back of the conveyance. Toph quietly pulled Zuko down onto the ground next to her, then carefully, silently began to bend the earth and fallen leaves around them and they sank out of sight beneath the forest floor.

He held her in his arms, barely breathing. It was almost completely dark in their little cocoon, but he could make out the muffled voices of the men above them.

"They must be out here somewhere!" one of the men said with an angry curse. "They couldn't just disappear, I don't care what kind of master bender the blind girl is."

"She's a good-looking thing, though," said the other. "Zuko might have taken her as far into the forest as he could, if you know what I mean."

The other man responded with a coarse comment that made Zuko's blood boil. Toph gave him a warning squeeze on the arm.

"What did the maid tell you?" the first man continued.

"She said she was coming to find them because the blind girl had left her shawl behind," came the reply. "Funny, the maid didn't bring the shawl with her."

"Spy. We'll deal with her when we get back to the boat."

The second man laughed. "How about we leave the animals and wagon just like we found them and wait for his highness to just come on back after his little side trip with his girlfriend? Then we just take 'em during the night."

The first man agreed and Zuko and Toph listened as the two rustled through the leaves back toward the road. Then they heard Ling's voice cry out, "Lady Toph! Run!" Followed by the sick thud of a fist. Zuko could feel Toph stiffen in anger, and he held onto her tightly.

They lay there under the cover of leaves and earth for what seemed an eternity. Apart from the undeniable pleasure of having Toph in his arms, for Zuko the experience was miserable. He'd never been completely comfortable in tight places. He forced himself to breathe and absently stroked Toph's hair as he meditated.

Finally, Toph was certain that the men were far enough away to allow them to surface. She bended them back to the surface, and Zuko gratefully breathed in the fresh air.

"You're not claustrophobic, are you, Sparky?" Toph asked, brushing the leaves out of her face.

"No, I'm not claustrophobic at all," he answered. "I just don't like being buried alive." He helped her to her feet.

Toph rose to her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you," she said. "Now, let's go kick butt and rescue Ling."

"From whom?" asked Zuko pointedly.

"From those two guys," she replied sharply.

Zuko dusted off his clothes and looked around. "The only problem with that is that those two guys are not alone."

"How do you know?" Toph rejoined.

"Our boat had a crew of twelve, plus Ling. All of them, Ling included, were handpicked by my security forces," he answered solemnly. "Whoever took them out, got them either by surprise—not likely—or by overwhelming forces. I'm guessing Ling managed to slip away in the scuffle because she looked harmless. Chun, however, swears that his wife is far from harmless."

"Chun picked our crew?" asked Toph. "Maybe it was an inside job, then. No big force, just a mutiny on board."

"I trust Chun. Now you trust me," replied Zuko.

Toph looked at him for a moment. Then she nodded. "I trust you," she said. "What's next?"

"We probably shouldn't go back into town, at least not until nightfall. Then we can scout the boat and see what is going on," Zuko suggested. "We need a safe place to hide out until then."

Toph looked up at the nearest tree. "I wonder," she said aloud. Then she began to touch the tree, tapping and prodding, her eyes closed in concentration. Then she gave a little sigh of satisfaction.

With a push and a touch, she pressed a handhold into the tree's smooth trunk. "It's not much, but I think I can manage to get us to the top."

"What's to stop somebody following us up?" asked Zuko doubtfully.

"I'll bend away the first ten feet or so once we've passed," she answered, then proceeded to climb the tree.

"This is insane," Zuko said, taking the first handhold beneath her.

"Would you rather be underground?" she asked sweetly. Zuko didn't answer. "Thought not," she stated with a grin.

A long, tiring climb later, they reached the upper branches of the tree. Zuko swung past a very tired Toph, looking for a suitable spot to weave together some of the flexible branches. With a little more bending from her, he soon created a nest of sorts that was at least secure enough that they wouldn't fall out too easily, even if they fell asleep.

"Are you afraid of heights too, Sparky?" Toph teased as she settled back into a comfortable spot against him.

"No. And I am not claustrophobic either," he answered. "I just don't like tight spaces I can't get myself out of."

"That's claustrophobia," she replied.

"It does no good to argue with you, does it?" Zuko complained.

"Nope. No good at all," Toph said brightly.

"Fine. I'll quit arguing," he agreed. Besides he'd thought of another way to pass the afternoon. He brushed the hair out of her eyes, then stroked her cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" Toph asked nervously.

"Sure," he replied, his fingertips drifting lightly over her collarbone and into her hair.

"How do you feel about me? Really?"

The question stopped him cold. Why did women ask that kind of question? How did she expect him to answer? How did he feel about her?

It had only been a few days since she'd come back into his life, but he knew one thing. She made him feel alive. With her, he wasn't Crown Prince Zuko. He was just Zuko. There was nothing fake between them. When he'd first tried to join the group, she was the one to give him a chance. He'd always felt like Toph accepted him, all of him, just like he was, no questions.

He looked at her upturned face, so lovely within the green shade of the leaves, and he knew. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to see her face every morning. He wanted her on his side to face whatever happened—good or bad. He needed her to tell him the truth when everybody around him lied.

"Zuko?" her voice trembled.

He reached out to cup her cheek with his hand. "I love you," he answered with his whole heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Toph nearly fell out of the tree. The high mineral content in the branches made it possible for her to see him well enough to know he was being completely sincere.

At war within her were equal parts elation and panic. Well, she only had herself to blame. After all, she'd asked and he'd told her.

She sat there next to him with his arm around her and simultaneously felt completely at ease and completely distraught. He must have realized that she wasn't ready to respond because out of nowhere he launched into a tale about the time Uncle Iroh had taken him to a fire-rhino pull when he was a little boy.

She countered with a story from her Earth Rumble days when the Boulder and Fire Nation Man had tag teamed against her. "Fire Nation Man?" he laughed in disbelief. "Let me guess—serious bad guy, blew fire using flammable liquid."

"Yep, and he went down in miserable defeat every time," she replied playfully. "Didn't stop him from trying again the next week though. The crowds loved to hate him."

"How many years will it take to put this war behind us?" Zuko suddenly said seriously. "Will it take two hundred years of peace to make up for one hundred years of war?"

"I hope not," she answered. "It's all about balance, not competition. Once things are back in balance, the world will be able to move on. Everybody can move on."

"Tell that to the guys who've taken over my ship," he replied angrily. Zuko looked up at the sky. "Let's get moving."

"Is it sunset already?" she asked, even through she already knew the answer because she could still feel the heat on her face.

"No, but by the time we cut through the woods back to town, it will be," he replied.

They made their way down from the tree. Zuko insisted on leading the way. She agreed sweetly, remembering that she'd bended away the last ten feet of handholds. If he wanted to be all gentlemanly and go first, he could just deal with that.

To her disappointment, when he reached the last foothold, he merely hung from his hands and dropped lightly to the ground. Then he reached up for her. She shrugged resignedly and dropped into his arms. He took advantage of the moment to give her a quick kiss. Then he began to walk into the woods.

"Wait," she said, pulling him back toward the wagons. "If we untie the zebramules, they'll go back into town alone and Shen will know something's wrong."

"Or the wagon could be boobytrapped," he replied. "It's better to leave it."

Toph tapped the ground lightly with her foot, extending her concentration out to the wagon where the two animals grazed calmly. "I don't see anything," she ventured.

Zuko nodded and they walked back toward the wagon. Suddenly his right leg gave way underneath him and he began to stumble. "Run." He barely managed the word as he reached for the dagger that hung at his hip. Then she felt a sting in her shoulder and the world began to spin. She tried to bend a tent around them, but the ground only gave a shudder beneath her before her concentration slipped.

Distantly, she could see the man's feet hit the ground as he slipped from his hiding place on the underside of the wooden conveyance. She watched as he gave Zuko as savage kick in the ribs. When Zuko groaned and tried to move, the man held up something in his hands and she heard a sort of swishing sound.

As she slipped into unconsciousness, she could only hope it was a sleeping drug and not poison.

Toph awoke to a nasty metallic taste in her mouth. Her head pounded and her stomach rolled with the constant motion. She desperately wished for some ginger candy.

The next thing she noticed was that she was completely blind. She was not in contact with any bendables. No earth, no metal, not even gan wood. She reached up to her arm, but her meteor bracelet was gone. Her rings had been taken from her fingers as well. Somebody had been very well informed.

She lay on a rough wooden bench on a thin mattress. She felt around her and realized that she was in some sort of small room with a low ceiling. A boat. The movement and room shape suddenly made sense. She was in the cabin of a boat.

She listened carefully for any sound of her captors or Zuko. Silence. Then she began to feel her way across the cabin until her hands came into contact with a body on another bunk. Her throat constricted in fear as she ran her hands across Zuko's chest and face.

She heaved a sigh of relief as she felt his breath on her fingertips and knew he was still alive. But he was so still. She placed her ear against his chest and listened. His heartbeat was slow—too slow. She remembered that he'd taken a double hit of the drug.

Toph sat there on the floor, feeling helpless. She felt helpless and blind and hated every minute of it. If only they hadn't gone back to the animals. If only she'd seen the man hidden underneath the wooden carriage.

She rested her head on Zuko's chest. Then she had an idea. They'd taken all her bendables, but had they possibly missed something of his? She began by making certain his hair was still down and that he hadn't worn an ornamental ring in his topknot. Then she checked his tunic pockets, running her hands over his chest and sides and down his arms and fingers. No rings. He'd never seemed like the jewelry type, but she was taking no chances on missing something.

She ran her hands down his sides over his waist, but his belt was gone. The metal buckle had been too obvious. Then down his legs to his boots, but she was out of luck there as well. No buckles, just smooth leather. She sighed in disappointment, then blushed as she realized what she'd done. She'd just taken an extremely good look at his entire body. She might not do it again, but she knew she'd never forget.

Then it came to her—buttons. She hadn't checked his buttons. The longsleeved shirt he wore under his tunic had ties, but his top trouser button was metal. The second her fingers touched it, she had a sensation like the sun coming from behind a cloud. She could see something. She could see him.

Just as she thought, his heartbeat was very slow. Regular, but slow. She thought of pulling the button free, but decided that until she had a very good idea of a use for it, it was probably better to leave it to hold Zuko's pants up. Then she blushed again.

Shaking herself, she decided to explore the rest of the cabin, hoping to find something else. To her dismay, the room was completely empty apart from the bunks. The door was solid wood with a thick wood grate set into the top half, presumably to allow their captor to look in on them without coming inside. The room also smelled funny.

She resigned herself to captivity—at least for the moment—and dragged the mattress off her bunk to the floor next to Zuko. At least she'd have something relatively soft to sit on until he woke. Then he could burn their way out of there--provided she could find a way to keep them from drugging him again. She rested the palm of her hand over the metal button, glad to have a way to keep an eye on him.

The minutes dragged on into what seemed like hours, but she couldn't exactly be sure. Finally, Zuko took a deep breath and his heart rate began to climb toward normal. He was beginning to wake up.

Unfortunately, just at that moment, she could hear sounds from down the hall. A man called out, "Time to give sleeping beauty another dose."

"What about the girl?" Toph thought she could recognize the voices of the two men who'd captured Ling.

"She's harmless. She's got nothing to bend. I just don't want his highness shooting lightning up my ass," the first voice laughed.

Toph whispered urgently in Zuko's ear, "Sparky baby, don't move. Don't breathe." She kept her hand on his shoulder, pressing him into the bunk in warning.

She listened with all her might for the man's steps down the hall. When he came in the door, she would metalbend that button into a razor and slit his throat. To her dismay, the steps stopped at the door with no sound of opening.

She had to stall the man until she could figure out what to do next. So she stepped between the man at the door and Zuko's sleeping form, shielding him. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Step aside, little girl, unless you want to take another long nap yourself," the man snarled.

"Please, don't do this," Toph begged. "You'll kill him."

The man actually hesitated a moment. Don't move, Sparky, don't breathe, Toph mentally commanded. Zuko lay absolutely silent behind her.

Desperately, Toph generated a few tears. It really wasn't that hard to do. "Please," she whispered.

The man actually sounded a little sympathetic as he answered. "These darts have been carefully measured. We won't kill him. There's no ransom for a dead prince. Now step aside."

Darts, she thought. Some kind of blowgun? That would explain the swishing sound she'd heard at the road.

"Step aside," the man repeated firmly.

She slowly moved away from Zuko, extending her earthbending senses out into the room. Darts are made of metal. Please be a metal dart. She felt toward the door.

The man took a deep breath and she braced herself. The instant the dart left the blowgun barrel, she reached for it, desperately trying to catch it before it buried itself in Zuko's thigh.

At the door, the man grunted and said, "You can pull that out, but I'd avoid the tip. There might be enough left on it to knock you out for a while."

Toph stood there dejectedly, tears running freely down her face, as she heard the man walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zuko woke to voices. Where was he? He tried to speak, but he couldn't quite get his voice to work. He also couldn't open his eyes. The voices went silent.

Suddenly, he could feel a hand on his thigh, which made him work that much harder to open his eyes. After several tries, he managed to do so and tried to focus on the blurry image before him. Toph was pulling at something caught in his pants leg. "Don't move," she whispered.

He tried to answer that he couldn't move anyway, but his voice still failed to cooperate. His head pounded and his tongue felt thick. He looked at her again. There were tears on her face. Why was Toph crying? He tried to reach for her, but couldn't. So he closed his eyes and began to focus on making the energy move through his body again, attempting to force himself back to consciousness.

His memory began to trickle back and he knew what had happened. They'd been ambushed by someone hidden under the carriage. Now they were being taken somewhere. He'd heard the voice say something about ransom.

And Toph was crying. He made himself open his eyes again. She sat next to him, but on the floor. He was lying on some kind of cot. She had one hand resting on his waist.

"Hey there," she said softly, "welcome back."

He tried to answer her, but no luck. He closed his eyes again to stop the pounding in his head. It didn't work. Vaguely, he became aware that she was brushing her fingers through his hair. He tried to move his hand; maybe he managed to shift it a little.

"Just relax, Sparky," Toph instructed gently. "You took a double dose of that drug. It's going to take a bit for it to wear off."

He didn't have time to wait. Ignoring the headache and the paralysis, he slipped into a deeper state of concentration. The fire inside him felt sluggish and cold. Mentally he began to perform the more basic firebending forms, channeling his chi into the old patterns engraved in him since childhood.

With each pass he could feel his life returning, feel the heat in his torso spread out to his limbs. He brought himself back to awareness, back to Toph's hand on his body, back to the feel of the bunk beneath him. He opened his eyes.

She was still there beside him. He could see tearstains on her cheeks and her eyes were red. Finally, he managed the question he needed to ask. "Why are you crying?" he asked hoarsely.

She smiled at him and rubbed her face with one hand, leaving the other where it rested. "I'm not crying, I'm acting," she answered quietly.

"Where are we?" was the next logical question on his list.

In soft tones, Toph filled him in on their predicament. "It's best they think you're still out," she continued. "Don't ever say I am not the world's greatest earthbender. I still can't believe I actually stopped that dart in time."

He closed his eyes again for a moment. What was she doing dragged in the middle of all this? How had he let this happen?

"Sparky, we need to make a plan," she began. "Do you think you can bend us out of this cell?"

He was feeling stronger by the minute, but warning bells kept going off in his mind. Something wasn't right. Then it came to him—that unusual smell. Naphtha. The room was soaked in it.

"No, sweetie, I can't. The walls are coated in a flammable material. One spark and this whole room becomes an inferno. It's an old jailers' trick," he answered then tried to sit up.

"Hey, you're asleep, remember?" alarm was evident in her voice.

Zuko looked at her, then gave her all the reassuring smile he could muster. "I have got to sit up for just a second," he said. She nodded a little, then helped him up. The movement made his head swim.

Toph was worried. She hadn't been nearly as effected by the drug as he was. The double concentration must have effected his nervous system. This wasn't good. He'd get another dose over her dead body.

Using her touch on the button, she did a little earthbending check on him. She could tell that he was improving, but not fast enough to suit her. But she must have moved a little when she checked him because he apparently took notice of her hand placement at his beltline.

"It's not what you think," she began to explain. He just looked at her, bleary eyed but amused, as she continued.

As Zuko listened, the reality of her blindness hit him fresh. He pulled her close to him, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Her life was in danger because of him. They were both caught, helpless, because of him.

"Isn't that sweet," came a rough voice at the doorway. Zuko looked up to see the same man that had hit Ling. The anger that rushed through him brought a fresh wave of energy, but it wasn't enough. "I guess his highness needs another shot."

"Nah," called a voice from above. "I already gave him one."

"You need to check your aim, then, because he's wide awake. Aren't you, your highness?" the man sneered.

"Please, don't," Toph began, and the fear in her voice infuriated Zuko even more.

"It's okay, sweetie," he whispered to her, then addressed the man at the door. "We aren't going anywhere and you know it. You must be pretty desperate to turn your boat into a floating deathtrap. One stray spark and the whole thing goes up in flames—you with it," Zuko threatened.

"That keeps us all on a level playing field," the man replied. "No unfair advantages. But you were going to have to wake up anyway. The trip is going to be longer than expected."

Zuko examined his captor with a careful eye. He was not very many years older than his prisoners. He wore a black bandanna over his apparently bald head and had a Fire Nation insignia on his red tunic. Interestingly, the tunic topped an Earth Kingdom green shirt.

"Former soldier?" Zuko guessed aloud.

"I never fought anybody for what I had. Me and mine earned it with our sweat," the man snarled, then spat on the floor.

"Colonist," Zuko realized. "What's so bad about coming home?"

"My home was in Pagong. Those Fire Nation slums you forced us into will never be home," the man answered savagely, then turned and walked away.

"Pagong is an Earth Kingdom province," Toph said with understanding. "What are the slums he's talking about?"

"They aren't slums," Zuko began, then realized that he had very little personal experience with the areas the man referred to. Resettlement had been a very difficult job. He'd spent a great deal of time forging agreements with landlords and bureaucrats to carve out neighborhoods where these displaced people could return.

They'd been forced to leave their farms and houses behind, so he'd been under a great deal of pressure to be certain they had affordable housing, schools for the children, and work opportunities. His memories of being a refugee himself in Ba Sing Se fueled his commitment. He'd been assured that these communities were thriving and happy. What was going wrong?

"Sparky, talk to me," Toph interrupted his thoughts. "How can I help you if you won't tell me about it?"

The last thing he wanted to do was to burden her with this bureaucratic nightmare and he said so.

"I've got nothing better to do right now than to listen to you," she said with a smile. Then she moved to sit on the bunk next to him. "So, fill me in."

He sighed and began explaining. She must have gotten tremendously bored, but she never let on.

Later on, the other man came to the door bearing a tray with two wooden bowls. "It's not much," he apologized. Zuko took a good look at him as he approached. This man also wore a black bandanna, but around his neck. He also wore a mix of red and green. He was younger, perhaps somewhere between Zuko and Toph in age.

"Are you from Pagong as well?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, we had a beautiful orchard on the farm there. My grandfather planted it when he arrived with my grandmother," the young man replied accusingly.

"And what was already on the farm when he arrived?" responded Zuko.

"My grandfather was no thief," the man snapped.

"Of course not," Toph answered soothingly. Carefully, she walked to the door to take the bowls from the tray. "No one's saying that." She held Zuko's bowl out to him, and he was grateful he could take it without shaking. He was still very weak.

"Just where are you taking us?" Zuko asked the young man, who had already turned to go.

To his surprise, the man actually answered. "Hell," came the matter-of-fact reply.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zuko nearly dropped his bowl.

"What did he say?" asked Toph.

"Hell. I am guessing they mean Tuzai Island," Zuko answered.

"Where's that?" she responded, blowing on her bowl of food.

He explained. Tuzai Island was part tropical paradise, part volcanic inferno. The locals had begun calling it Hell when the resident volcano had taken to dusting half the island with ash, chunks of fiery rock, and the occasional fast-moving lava flow.

"It is only a matter of time before the entire island is blasted apart. Everyone was resettled off of it three years ago," he explained.

"It's been uninhabited for three years?" she asked.

"It's hard to predict a volcano," Zuko continued. "They can rumble and threaten for years, then go completely silent. Or they can blow an entire island apart, killing everyone on it, without making more than a few hiccups. It's safer to just relocate the population."

"You seem to spend lots of time relocating people," Toph pointed out.

"It seems to be a Fire Nation theme lately," he responded dejectedly.

A few hours later, Toph was asleep next to him. Actually she was practically on top of him since the bunk was very narrow. His arm kept going numb, but that was a sacrifice he was prepared to make to have her close to him. He'd already determined that no matter how he felt about the matter, once they were back in the capital, she would be on her way back home to safety as fast as he could manage it. So, he would treasure every moment they were together as if it were their last.

How could he get them out of this safely? he wondered. Tuzai Island was pretty remote—out in the middle of a long chain of volcanic islands, all of whom were forbidden to settlement because of the geological unrest. Unless rescue was already on its way, following them, they were far from help. Their best option was to take over the boat and hope there was enough fuel to get them back to civilization.

If not, they'd have to put in at one of the islands and hope to find some forgotten coal in one of the abandoned villages. It was a shame, really, because apart from the near certainty that the islands would explode at some point, they were very beautiful and productive. He believed they even were home to stands of gan trees. Toph would like that.

He forced his mind back on planning. They still had the drugged dart, but that would probably only be good for one of the men. His pick would be the older man, or Yung, as Toph had managed to find out. Apparently, Zhiang, the younger, didn't mind a bit of conversation with a pretty girl and she'd used all her wiles to pump him for as much information as possible.

She had been very persuasive when he'd come to collect the dishes, so innocent and sweet. Zuko had kept his mouth shut and listened as she managed to discover both men's names, how far out they were from Tuzai, and how many people were living there. Zuko was surprised to discover that an island forbidden to settlement was home to nearly two hundred people—mostly refugee families from the colonies. They had apparently taken over the abandoned homes and farms and were making a fresh start.

Unfortunately, they'd run into a number of issues, medical needs being primary. Medicine costs money and there's no money without trade. As fugitive settlers, they had no way to trade produce for necessities and had taken to theft. The ransom money for Toph and himself would go to purchase these necessities and make it possible for them to continue to live there—at least until the island blew apart, Zuko thought fatalistically.

Toph stirred a little in her sleep. Zuko rubbed her arm and shoulder, hoping to soothe her, but she woke with a start. "Zuko?" she whispered.

"What is it, sweetie?" he answered.

"Nothing. I dreamed we were in the gan forest and I couldn't find you," she murmured. Then she yawned a little. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't, sweetie. Go back to sleep. I'm right here," he responded, brushing her hair back.

"I love you," she said sleepily.

"I love you, too," he answered. "Go to sleep."

As her breathing settled back, he tried to still his own breathing and rest. At dawn, they would take over the boat, then make their way home. Then she would be on her way back to the Earth Kingdom, safe and free. With Toph's safety determined in his mind, Zuko managed to go to sleep.

Hours later, even in the windowless darkness of the cabin, Zuko could feel the sunrise and awoke feeling like himself, if a bit achy from the hard bunk. He was glad that he finally seemed to have shed the aftereffects of the drug and slipped out from beneath Toph to stretch and meditate.

Some time later, over on the bunk, Toph began to stir. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he said, cheerily.

"Why are you such a morning person?" she groaned. "I never dreamed I would end up with a morning person."

"Glad to see you're in such a good mood. I have an idea to get us out of this cell," he began.

"Fire away, Sparky, I'm all ears—seeing as how I can't see anything I might as well be a good listener," she replied sourly.

"Believe it or not, your ill mood is actually going to be useful," he stated, then began to explain before she could protest.

Zhiang came down the hall to the sound of raised voices. Surely the lovebirds weren't having a tiff, he thought.

"You sorry bastard!" the woman was screaming. "I was ready to give everything up for you—you know that!"

"I'm sorry, Toph," the prince was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. "She doesn't mean anything to me! It's an arranged marriage! We can still be together!"

"Like hell we will!" Toph, apparently, would have none of it.

"Hey, settle down!" Zhiang called into the cell.

Toph ran up to the door. "Zhiang, you have got to let me out of here," she pleaded. "I can't stay in here another second with this lying, two-faced, ugly pervert!" she screamed these words back at Zuko.

Zuko took the opportunity to add a little fuel. "I am not a pervert! She's fourteen! That's legal age in the Fire Nation!"

"You are low, you know that," Toph growled. "You are a low, despicable, filthy-minded creep. How could you think for a second I would go along with that? I am going back home just as fast as I can and I hope I never see you again. I hope you rot!" she finished with a screech, then burst into tears. Zuko thought he'd never seen a performance of such caliber.

Then she delivered the final blow. She turned her face up to Zhiang at the door and whispered pitifully, "Please, Zhiang, please let me out of here. I just want to go home," and one big tear rolled down her cheek.

Without another word, Zhiang lifted the heavy wooden beam that held the door closed, letting Toph out of the cell. Within seconds, he was unconscious on the floor, the dart sticking out of his back.

"My dear Toph, you were magnificent." Zuko gave Toph a very formal bow and kiss on each hand. "Remind me never to make you angry."

"We'll get along just fine as long as you never look at another woman as long as you live," she replied.

"I'll keep that in mind," he answered. "Now how can we take care of Yung?" he wondered aloud.

They explored the small boat, keeping an eye out for the older man. Zuko wished it had been Yung to take the dart, but in all likelihood he wouldn't have taken the bait anyway. There were only two cabins, fore and aft, and a center galley. Yung wasn't below, which meant he had to be in the wheelhouse above.

They made their way quietly through the door, Zuko in the lead, holding Toph's hand tightly. Ahead of them in the morning sun lay a beautiful island, all green and lush. The beaches glittered darkly in the sun and the water was a sparkling crystal blue. The boat was apparently anchored a hundred feet or so offshore along with four or five small fishing boats. To his dismay, he realized that Yung now had reinforcements.

He turned back to Toph just in time to see Zhiang grab her from behind, placing a crude, but effective wooden dagger at her throat, just under her chin.

"Very clever, lady," he rasped. Zuko realized that the drug must have lost its effectiveness as it dried. "Step out on deck—slowly," he commanded.

Never taking his eyes off Toph, Zuko backed out onto the deck. He knew from the look in her eyes that Toph was casting out around her for something bendable. His hands were quickly bound in front of him with rough rope. He began concentrating heat against the bindings, hoping to be able to burn the tough strands in two. Unfortunately, he knew it would take a while.

Yung stepped around him and Zuko glanced around to see several other men standing on the deck. They were all dressed in tattered red and green with the same trademark black bandanna. Many held blowguns at the ready.

Zuko was furious. This had been very well planned, very well orchestrated. Someone had clearly fought benders before and knew the rule--keep 'em unconscious and/or tightly bound at all times.

"We're just going to take your girlfriend on ahead, your highness," said Yung slyly as he reached over to exchange places with Zhiang. The point of the crude dagger pressed even more tightly to Toph's throat in his hands. "I know we won't see any trouble out of you as long as we have her."

"I can take care of myself, Zuko," Toph began, then froze as the point of the dagger brought a drop of blood to her throat.

"No false moves, little girl, or I'll give you a scar to rival your boyfriend's," Yung snarled.

"Just play along, Toph, it'll be fine," Zuko told her softly. "There are men with blowguns surrounding us." He could see in her face that she checked their positions by the feel of the metal darts. She frowned in concentration for a few seconds, then gave him a little smile.

"You'll be okay, baby," she said. "Just be sure to check your fly."

Yung forced her over to the side. "Are you taking the launch?" asked Zhiang.

"No, I think our little guest will be more cooperative in the water. I hope you know how to swim," Yung laughed harshly.

Zuko saw Toph's eyes open wide in panic, then he watched helplessly as Yung dragged her over the rail of the boat.

"Zuko!" she screamed in terror as she fell out of sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The water closed over her head and Toph fought for the surface. The weight of her wet clothing dragged at her as she thrashed in the water, attempting to keep calm. However, a wave washed over her head and she felt herself gasping for air. Now completely in panic, Toph felt something drag her to the surface and she began to fight to get on top of it. Hands pushed her away, and she felt an arm around her throat.

"Quit fighting me!" a voice yelled but she was so terrified she could barely understand the words. Another wave washed over her head, pushing her beneath the water. She was past blind—she was suffocating. Again, her head broke the surface as she thrashed and fought with the person holding her. Then she felt a sting against the side of her neck, and it all went black.

On deck, Zuko watched as Yung desperately tried to keep Toph above the surface of the water. Every time he lost sight of her beneath the waves, his heart stopped in fear. Then he could see that she'd gone completely still, seemingly lifeless as Yung pulled her toward the shore. His blood ran cold and any reason he still had for restraint vanished.

Years of hard won self-control fell away as fury and fear dominated him. He no longer thought, he only acted, lashing out with his feet at the men surrounding him. Those with blowguns attempted to shoot their darts, but Toph had done her work well, bending the tip of each into the wood so that they would not fire.

Zuko's boot connected with the jaw of the first man daring enough to get within range. Through the red haze of rage, Zuko was glad to see that he slid several feet across the deck and did not get up again.

Then he remembered Toph's cryptic instruction to check his fly. Sure enough, the metal trouser button now sported a sharpened edge, perfect for cutting through the remaining strands of rope he had not burned through.

His hands now free, Zuko flowed smoothly into a firebending stance, allowing his emotion to fuel his bending. The men circling him backed away as much from the merciless glare in Zuko's eyes as from the intensity of the heat that spun out of him. Four of the wiser of the group jumped overboard immediately and headed for shore. The three remaining, Zhiang included, pulled similar wooden knives.

"Don't you know the rules for fighting a bender?" Zuko asked savagely as he easily incinerated the blades. "Always keep a firebender unconscious or keep his hands tightly bound. You boys have broken the rules."

Two of the men took the opportunity to jump overboard, while Zhiang cowered pitifully, cornered by a deadly looking prince with flames dancing in his hands and behind his eyes.

"Please," he begged, "Yung won't hurt her. He probably just stuck her with a dart to keep her from fighting him. She was drowning."

Zuko glanced to the shore to see that Yung had indeed stumbled onto the beach with Toph limp in his arms. The other men who'd jumped overboard also fought through the waves toward the shore. Then Zuko became aware of the smell of smoke. Something must have ignited some of the naphtha treated wood. He could feel the heat building rapidly behind him, and looked down at Zhiang realizing that he could actually see the flames reflected in his eyes.

"Get up," Zuko instructed Zhiang. "We're going ashore."

On the beach, Yung looked back to see the boat explode into flames. He cursed aloud. Nothing was going right. It had not gone right from the beginning. First of all, the maid had gotten away to warn them. Then he'd waited underneath the carriage for hours for the prince to return. His one stroke of luck was that he'd waited just another half-hour longer than he meant and actually managed to capture the pair.

Back on the boat, their rendezvous partners had never shown up, which meant instead of taking the couple to the planned hideout, they'd been forced to bring them to the island. Now he could only hope the girl was still alive and unharmed because he could see Zhiang rowing Zuko ashore in the launch. He'd seen the display of the prince's fury on the boat's deck and wondered anew how they could have underestimated him so badly.

Several villagers ran out onto the beach to see what was going on. "Get back!" Yung commanded.

One little boy ran up to him. "Daddy, what's going on? Why's the boat on fire? Who is that?" he asked, pointing to the woman in his arms.

"Take your sister and go into the woods, Neshi," Yung instructed. When Neshi started to protest, he yelled at him. "Do as I say! Now!" He watched as Neshi ran ahead of him as fast as he could toward their little house in the village.

The fearful look on his son's face made him sick inside, but he would not have his children in the path of the dangerous man who was now approaching his home. He shifted the woman into a more carryable position, then entered the same door Neshi was exiting, his younger sister in tow.

"We're going to play in the woods, Meimei," Neshi explained in a kind voice that made Yung proud.

As the children passed, Yung called out to them, "Neshi, Meimei, take all the children and go play in the woods. Someone will come to get you for supper later." Neshi nodded in understanding.

He entered the door of his modest home, taking the young woman into the bedroom. "Su-lin!" he called out to his wife. Su-lin came in from the back, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yung, what's going on? I saw the boat on fire in the harbor," Su-lin asked. She looked so tired and weak. Yung did not want to burden her with any explanations.

"There was an accident," he answered evasively. "One of the passengers fell overboard. I put her in our bedroom. She's unconscious, but I think she'll be okay. Can you and Mrs. Fong get her into some dry clothing?"

"Of course!" Su-lin agreed and immediately went to see about their guest.

Whatever happens, Yung told himself as he left their home, I have tried my best to provide for my children and my wife. I have only done what I had to do to keep them safe and healthy. He could only hope that the prince didn't kill him outright before he could at least beg for the lives of his family.

On the beach, Zhiang pulled the boat ashore then fell to the sand in a full bow. Zuko stepped out of the boat, flames still dancing in his hands as he commanded, "Show me where they've taken Toph and perhaps I won't burn down every building on this island."

Zhiang just trembled beneath the waves of heat that washed over him as the powerful firebender ignited a nearby fishing shack.

Zhiang looked up to see the shack explode violently into flames. The heat was so intense that the top layer of sand melted over into black glass. "Please, your highness," Zhiang cried. "Don't destroy the town! It's all we have."

"Take me to her," came the steely reply.

Before they reached the town's center, Yung stepped into the street before them. Zuko raised his hand, flames flickering at his fingertips. Yung fell to his face in a humble bow. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Zuko demanded fiercely.

"Your lady is alive and unhurt, your highness," Yung replied. Zuko noticed that the sarcasm the man usually gave his title was completely missing.

"Then take me to her," Zuko repeated.

"Not until I have a chance to explain," Yung bravely managed to respond.

Zuko blasted a fiery hole into the ground directly in front of Yung. "Do you wish this to be your grave?" he asked coldly.

Suddenly a child's voice rang out, "Don't hurt my daddy!" A little girl of not more than five dashed out into the fray to throw her arms around Yung's neck.

She was followed by a boy of eight or so. "I'm sorry, Daddy, she wouldn't come with me!" the boy tried to explain. Zuko looked down as Yung held his children close to him.

"I only wish to protect those that I love, Prince Zuko," Yung said. "Promise not to harm them and I will take you to your lady."

Zuko glanced around at the crowd that had begun to gather. These were not warriors, he realized. Not benders. They were fishermen, farmers. Families. He looked back to where several villagers were fighting to extinguish the burning shack at the beach before the wind carried to blaze to other buildings.

He held up his hands and allowed the flames to die. "Take me to her," he repeated, but calmly.

Outside the door of Yung's home, Zuko was surprised to feel Yung's hand on his arm, holding him back. "Please, your highness," he began, "my wife doesn't know anything. She believes your lady accidentally fell overboard."

"And why should I spare your wife's feelings? Have you spared the feelings of my lady in any of this?" Zuko answered coldly and opened the door.

Su-lin stood in the small common room and bowed deeply as she recognized the features of her Crown Prince. "It is such an honor to have such an important person in our humble home, your highness. Whatever we have is yours," she offered in a small, awed voice.

Zuko gave Yung a glance, then replied with a bow of his own, "I thank you for your kind treatment of Miss Bei Fong. Is she all right?"

"She is resting well, your highness," Su-lin answered. "I regret that I do not have anything finer for her to wear, but Mrs. Fong is taking great care to dry her clothing."

"I wish to see her," Zuko replied.

"Certainly," Su-lin responded and opened the door to the bedroom.

Zuko quickly knelt at the side of the low bed, brushing Toph's face with his hand. To his deep joy, she shifted a little and he knew she was going to be okay. Su-lin closed the door to give them some privacy.

"Toph," he called gently. "Wake up."

She stirred again, but didn't wake. He then sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his. Then his eyes searched the room until he found what he was looking for--a small earthenware bowl. He dumped its contents on the table and placed the bowl in her hands, then covered her hands with his. He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The door separating the bedroom from the common room was very thin and Zuko quickly found that he could hear every word spoken by Yung and his wife, Su-lin, on the other side.

"That lady is one of the Bei Fong family?" Su-lin was asking.

"I suppose so," Yung answered absently.

After a pause, Su-lin then asked, "Are they a couple?"

"They are pretty obviously stuck on each other, so yes, I guess they are a couple," Yung replied.

"It would be wonderful if Miss Bei Fong was the future Fire Lady," Su-lin sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Yung scoffed. Zuko could hear the sound of a chair scraping across the wooden floor.

"She's from the Earth Kingdom. It would be like having someone from home in the royal family," Su-lin answered.

"What if their children were earthbenders? What kind of Fire Lord is an earthbender?" Yung laughed.

"I don't think bending works that way," said Su-lin with a sigh. "I think it would be wonderful to have a Fire Lady from the Earth Kingdom. It balances things out."

On the bed, Toph stirred a little, then her hands shifted over the earthenware bowl he held with her. "That's pretty," she murmured as her eyes flickered open. "How are you making it, Sparky?"

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. Her hair was still damp. "Pretty good," he answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," she answered. Then she closed her eyes and lay quiet again, breathing deeply.

There came a quiet tap on the door. He rose to open it. Su-lin stood there with a teapot and two mismatched cups on a tray. "I brought you some tea, Prince Zuko," she offered shyly. He noticed that she glanced over toward Toph. "Is there anything you or Miss Bei Fong might need?"

"Not this moment," he replied, taking the tea tray from her hands. She bowed politely then left the room.

He poured a cup and took a sip. The tea was not bad, but also not of the high quality he'd grown used to. It reminded him of his time on the road with his uncle when cheap tea was a necessary evil. He'd spent enough time in the Earth Kingdom to recognize an Earth Kingdom tea blend as well. He wondered just how Fire Nation Yung's family really was after so many years in Pagong.

He sat next to Toph and considered what he'd learned about the colonists' situation. Once Toph was fully awake, he determined to have a long discussion with Yung and his fellows about their situation. Then he would be better able to determine the most fair punishment for kidnapping them.

After several more minutes, Toph began to stir again. Zuko made certain he was in contact with the bowl so she could see him. This time she was fully awake and came to awareness in a state of remembered panic.

Her eyes flew open wide and she was nearly hyperventilating, as if she'd woken from a nightmare. He pulled her close into his chest and she grabbed onto him desperately, clutching at his hair and tunic with her fingers.

"It's okay, sweetie," he comforted her. "I'm here," he repeated over and over through her sobs. "You're safe now." The little bowl was pressed between them and began to dig a painful hole in his ribs.

She finally calmed down enough to speak. "Zuko, I was so scared, I was so scared," she repeated breathlessly. He just held her and reassured her as he stroked her hair. He'd had no idea she was so terrified of the water.

Finally she gave a long, shuddering breath and pulled away enough to place her hand alongside his cheek. "Where are we?" she managed to ask.

Zuko filled her in briefly on events, wondering if Su-lin was listening and learning the things her husband was hiding from her.

"Some vacation, huh?" Toph commented, wiping tears from her face.

"Feel like getting up?" Zuko asked. Toph nodded and he helped her stand.

"What am I wearing?" she asked, feeling of the soft cottony top and skirt she wore.

"Dry clothes," Zuko answered, but there was something familiar about the red and green pattern on the cloth. "Gan trees," he said aloud. At Toph's quizzical look he explained further that the cloth bore a stylized red and green pattern that looked like the leaves of the gan tree. The two-piece outfit was also clearly meant for warm weather with it's sleeveless top that showed several inches of her midriff and close fitting knee length skirt. He decided that he liked the outfit very much.

They left the bedroom to find Su-lin resting on a wooden bench topped with a soft cushion. Yung motioned them outside.

"My wife gets very tired in the afternoons," he explained. "Vilara fever."

"How long has she had it?" Toph asked.

"About four years. She contracted it just before we left Pagong," Yung answered as they walked down the street back toward the beach.

"That's a long time to have vilara," Toph responded. "Doesn't quina bark powder help?"

Zuko had listened enough without comprehension. "What are you both talking about?" he asked.

"Vilara fever is common in the warmer regions of the Earth Kingdom," Toph explained. "There's a tree bark that can help people recover."

"The problem is that we can't get quina powder in the Fire Nation. There's just no need for it and what little is available is very expensive," Yung explained. "Su-lin takes it as often as I can get it for her. But without it, she grows sicker and weaker. About a quarter of our group have vilara to some degree. Most are making it day by day, but you just don't know when someone will get worse. Three of our village died over the past year."

"Is it contagious?" Zuko asked, his mind suddenly filled with images of an epidemic with no treatment.

"No," Toph answered. "It's spread by the bite of the yellow gnatfly. Unless you've seen some flying around here, I'd say we're safe."

Yung led them to a larger house by the water. "This was once the finest home in this village," Yung said. "No one has lived in it since we arrived here. I don't think any one of us wanted to claim something so much above his neighbors. However, it will make the perfect place for you and Miss Bei Fong during your stay with us, your highness."

"What stay?" Zuko asked icily. "We will be departing for the capital as soon as possible."

Yung shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "The problem is that you burned our only oceangoing vessel. All we have left are small fishing boats that would not be up to the seas in the straits this time of year."

"Maybe Chun and the strike team are hot on our trail," Toph ventured.

"Or perhaps our rendezvous partners will be along and were just detained," Yung offered. At Zuko's request for clarification, Yung wisely divulged more details of the ransom plans, without names of course. "They may be on their way and if so, their boat is more than able to carry you and your lady home again."

Until then, it was determined that Zuko and Toph should make themselves comfortable.

Toph walked into the large open common room, extremely glad to finally have stone floors beneath her bare feet again. Tall doors opened out onto a large, sunny veranda and there were four bedrooms and a large kitchen. Enough furniture remained to create a sitting area, but only one bed could be found. Fortunately it was large enough for two.

The women of the village, on hearing the identities of the new arrivals, went out of their way to bring food, clothing, and decorations for the house, as well as cleaning supplies to clear the place of the light layer of volcanic ash that covered every surface.

Gratefully, Zuko found a bathing area where he could also get cleaned up and shed the clothes he'd been living in for two days. Yung assured him that Mrs. Fong was an excellent laundress and the villagers had provided several changes of clothing. The local garb for men consisted of a pair of light trousers and a short sleeved tunic of the same type of cottony cloth as Toph's dress.

In what was clearly meant as a gesture of goodwill, Yung had also returned his dagger along with Toph's bracelet and rings.

He found her in the common room where one of the ladies was busily braiding her hair into a casual, but deceptively lovely twist. "You look handsome," she teased as he approached.

"How do you know?" he teased in reply.

"I've got my feet on a stone floor, Sparky. I can see everything," she sighed contentedly.

That evening, to their surprise, the two found themselves the guests of honor at a village dinner. The day's catch had been brought ashore and grilled on an open pit with a variety of local fruits. Mrs. Fong, the renowned laundress, had brought several loaves of sweet bread and there was plenty of rice and a fermented fruit drink that Zuko was warned had a tremendous kick.

The night was warm and pleasant as he sat with Toph on a soft blanket stretched out on the sand. The ocean rumbled against the beach and the stars shone out clear and beautiful. One of the villagers brought out a guitar and the singing began. It was an unusual mix of songs from both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom along with several new ones neither he nor Toph had ever heard before.

By the time the party broke up, Zuko had been sipping on the fruit drink all evening and was surprised to find that he had underestimated the drink's power. So apparently had Toph because she giggled incessantly all the way back to the house.

"Does it feel more like a vacation now?" Toph asked with a silly grin as she fell onto the bed.

"Definitely," he answered as he grabbed a pillow.

"Where are you going?" she asked pitifully.

"To the sitting area," he answered sternly. "I will not have you talked about."

"Please stay with me," she pleaded. "Who cares if a few villagers talk? I don't want to be by myself." She stretched out her hand to him. "Come to bed, Sparky."

He sighed. If she only knew what she was asking of him. Then he lay down next to her, trying to ignore the way her body molded itself to his. Within a few minutes, Toph was sound asleep. And despite himself, Zuko soon drifted off into the deepest sleep he'd had in years.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zuko awoke with the sun, but he didn't get up. Instead, he lay there and let the morning come to him gradually. Toph lay next to him, still sleeping soundly. Her hair had begun to come loose from its arrangement as she slept and a curl curved around her cheek. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so at peace--until he remembered their situation.

What kind of idiot was he? They weren't on vacation; they were prisoners. He'd let his guard down and gotten them captured, and now he was lying here daydreaming instead of working out a way to get them home. He eased out of the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake her.

As he looked around the house, he realized angrily that he hadn't even bothered to lock the doors. How could he protect them from attack in the night if he couldn't even protect them from his own stupidity?

After carefully scouting the area, he decided that the village was still asleep. He went out onto the wide veranda and began his morning meditation. Once he began moving through the forms, he realized that anger was fueling his bending to the degree that he would either need to refocus his emotions or leave the porch for fear of burning down the house.

Out on the beach, he proceeded to unleash the full spectrum of his fury with himself, becoming a living inferno of flame and heat.

When he returned to the veranda, he was completely out of breath and sweat dripped from his face in the morning heat, but the edge had been taken off of his emotions, leaving him controlled, but still determined to find a way out of the mess he'd gotten them into.

Toph was waiting for him on the steps, her feet in the sand. She held out a tall glass of juice as he approached. "Thank you," he said, downing the cool drink gratefully.

"Even through sand I could see you were working up a thirst," she explained. He sat next to her, leaning back on his elbows. The house sat on the beach of a natural harbor. The surf washed rhythmically against the shore, but quietly, peacefully. Sunlight glinted across the water, and dappled through the leaves of the trees that shaded the house. The day would be very warm, but beautiful.

Behind them, Zuko heard a voice call out. "Good morning!" The wizened face of Mrs. Fong peeked through the front door. "I'm just going to leave this here," she called. Toph went to greet her.

"Oh, my dear," Mrs. Fong began, "I wasn't sure if you'd be up, but I thought you might want your clothing back." She gave Toph a package, carefully wrapped in paper. "I was so afraid that your lovely blouse would be ruined by the sea water, but I think I managed to salvage it."

Toph thanked her. "Your young man's things are in there as well," Mrs. Fong continued. "I can't tell you how excited everyone is that you and the prince are here with us. It's such a shame that the boat caught fire that way, and you on your honeymoon!"

Toph just nodded speechlessly as the old woman prattled on. "He's a very handsome young man," Mrs. Fong continued. "Looks so much like the portraits of his father. Of course, only on his good side," she continued confidingly. "Such a shame about that horrible scar. His mother was a very beautiful woman as well, you know. And my mother saw Fire Lord Azulon once at a festival. She said he was a very attractive man." Toph continued to nod and smile, taking the lady by the elbow and gently escorting her back down the front steps.

From his spot on the veranda, Zuko could hear her thanking Mrs. Fong again for taking such good care of them. Great, he thought. Now we're on our honeymoon. He wondered if this was Yung's official story as to how they'd ended up on the island. However, he was relieved to know that the entire village was not implicated in kidnapping and extortion.

Toph finally managed to break free and returned to the veranda steps. "I thought that woman would never leave," she said with a laugh.

Zuko stood up and stretched. "I am going to get cleaned up and change," he said.

"Do you want some breakfast? The women brought over some groceries yesterday," Toph asked as he opened the package of clothing.

"I'll find something to eat in a minute," he answered absently as he gathered his things and went to the bathing room.

Toph went to the kitchen and picked through the items until she'd put together a reasonable breakfast. After a while, Zuko came out. She could tell from his step that he was wearing his boots. As he got closer, her earthbending vision informed her that he was wearing his heavy trousers and tunic.

"You're going to be awfully hot in that," she said as he pulled up a seat next to her at the low table.

"This is not a vacation or a honeymoon," he replied shortly. "We are prisoners, not guests."

"So you're going to fight back by being hot?" she asked.

"I'm going to be ready," he answered.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Then Toph said, "I'm sure Mrs. Fong is the only one who thinks we're on our honeymoon. She's just a dotty old lady—sweet, but dotty."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed then rose from the table.

"Are you okay?" Toph looked up at him. "Something's bothering you."

"No," Zuko answered, giving her a kiss on top of the head, "I'm fine." Toph could tell the lie the moment he said it.

"I know you're lying," she retorted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered sharply. "Nothing's wrong." Again, the lie. This time, she let it go. Was it her? Did she do something wrong? Was it the honeymoon thing?

"I'm going to see Yung and do a bit of exploring," Zuko continued more gently. "I'll be back later."

Toph watched him walk out the door, completely confused and more than a little angry. What was wrong with him?

Zuko walked toward Yung's house, wishing he had his swords rather than just the dagger at his hip. He had to remind Yung and himself that he was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. He was not going to sit back and play house on the beach with Toph. He couldn't get too comfortable. He would find a way off this island and get her back to the capital with a 24 hour guard around her until he could get her safely home again. If some backwoods colonists like Yung and Zhiang could manage to take him down, there was no way to be sure she would be safe against a truly organized gang of criminals.

It felt too good to love her. It was too easy. But it wouldn't be fair to her to pretend this could all work out. He'd seen how difficult it had been for his mother to live in the palace, cut off from everything, sheltered. He would never do that to Toph. But he couldn't let her be a target either. He wouldn't put her life in danger because he was too weak to live without her. Somewhere, he had to find the strength inside him to let her go.

Back at the house, Toph was surprised by a visitor, Su-lin.

"I just spoke with Mrs. Fong," she began after greeting Toph with a deep bow. "I apologize on her behalf. She spoke out of turn, my lady."

Toph laughed and assured Su-lin that no offense was taken. "And call me Toph, please," she added.

"I will not deny that I would love to see an Earth Kingdom lady as our Princess," Su-lin continued. "It would bring balance back to my heart. I loved Pagong. It was my home."

Toph offered her some tea and fruit, but Su-lin declined politely. "I also wish to apologize that my husband and nephew have brought this upon you," she stated sadly. "I knew how worried Yung had become, but I didn't realize he'd grown so desperate. If he'd just let me know, perhaps I could have helped him see another way. But men can be so stubborn at times." She sighed.

Toph found herself listening carefully. Su-lin continued, "Last night he finally told me everything. Yung has always had to struggle and fight for everything he has. He tries to pretend that he is not afraid, but when my sister died last year of vilara, I think the thought that he might lose me pushed him into actions he now regrets."

"I believe I understand," Toph replied softly. The Yung she'd known had been rough and angry. Now Su-lin revealed a new side—a man who loved his wife deeply and was afraid of losing her.

"It is so easy for a woman to say how she feels. But a man," Su-lin threw up her hands in exasperation, "I think a man feels like he quits being a man when he's hurting."

"What do you do?" Toph found herself asking.

"Let him know he has your respect. He already knows he has your love," Su-lin replied seriously.

"I will not be Zuko's doormat," Toph answered sourly.

Su-lin just laughed. "Who says you have to be a doormat?" She then reached out and patted Toph's hand understandingly. "Just don't make him feel like a child."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The villagers gave the stormy Fire Prince a wide berth as he made his way to Yung's house. Yung's son, Neshi, watched him approach and ran inside ahead of him, apparently to inform his father. Sure enough, Yung came out the door to meet him.

"Good morning, your highness," Yung said respectfully with a deep bow. "I hope you are well."

"I am not here for small talk," Zuko responded. "We must return to the capital. Now."

Patiently, Yung began explaining again that the only oceangoing vessel the island possessed was now at the bottom of the harbor. "Come with me," he instructed and led the way out of the village to a mountain path. Several minutes of climbing brought them to a lookout post built on a platform. "From here, you can see the entire harbor and the ocean beyond," Yung explained.

Zuko looked out past the harbor where he could see additional islands in the distance. They were close enough to reach by one of the fishing boats, but only if the weather held good. The tropical waters were usually calm, but one could never tell when a storm would spring up. All his sea experience had been on larger Fire Navy vessels, and he'd seen storms of enough ferocity to batter them apart, much less a smaller boat. Reaching the mainland in a fishing boat would have to be a plan of last resort.

"Who else knows of this settlement?" Zuko asked.

"A few colonists in the capital," Yung answered evasively. "Those we trade with."

"The black market," Zuko stated without question.

"Since we cannot openly trade our goods for fear of giving away our position, yes, we deal with the black market," Yung answered defensively. "This island is perfectly safe, Prince Zuko. Why not let us colonists settle here and make the farms and fishing profitable again?"

"You cannot know that this island won't explode tomorrow," Zuko answered. "The colony communities in the city have affordable houses, jobs, and schools. Fire Lord Iroh worked very hard to make certain that you would have homes in this country."

Yung walked to the edge of the post and gestured out across the valley below. "This is where we belong—not stacked up in little boxes in the city. We are farmers. We are learning to be fishermen. Yes, this island is dangerous. Villages closer to the volcano have been consumed. But we deal with it. We adapt because the freedom is worth the risk," Yung's voice was passionate. "I want my son to walk his own land and be able to supply his family's needs with his own labor."

"We have a good life here," Yung continued softly. "If only we could trade freely and have access to the medicines we need. But as long as these islands are officially closed, we too are closed off."

"And when the volcano does erupt? Can you be certain that rescue will come in time to keep all of you from dying?" Zuko asked as he moved to stand beside Yung against the post's balcony rail. "What kind of leader would I be to knowingly allow hundreds of innocent people—women and children--to risk dying in such a horrible way?"

Yung didn't answer, but stood in thought.

"Have you ever seen a volcano explode, Yung?" Zuko asked pointedly. Yung shook his head. Zuko then proceeded to describe as vividly as possible the destruction of the island that housed Avatar Roku's temple. "I was there," he said solemnly. "I barely escaped with my life. Avatar Roku himself died in a volcanic eruption—not even the Avatar was able to stop it."

As if to reinforce his point, the volcano on the other side of the island gave a low rumble that they could feel as well as hear. "You can't stop that," said Zuko sadly. "You can't predict it. All you can do is run from it."

Yung's head hung dejectedly as he considered Zuko's words. Then with a sigh, he looked up toward the ocean again. Suddenly his eyes narrowed in anger. He cursed, then took Zuko's arm, dragging him back to the path. "Prince Zuko," he instructed, "go get your young lady and take this path across the mountain. There's an abandoned village on the other side."

Zuko pulled himself free of Yung's grasp, one hand going reflexively to his dagger. Yung pointed out to the horizon where Zuko could see the twin smokestacks of a Fire Nation destroyer. However, instead of the Fire Nation symbol, the ship bore a different image that he couldn't quite make out. "Who are they?" he asked accusingly.

Yung looked him in the eye. "Pirates led by a man named Deizhoun." At the name, Yung saw Zuko's eyes narrow in recognition. "I see you have heard of him. They are coming ashore, maybe for only a day or so if they get everything they want quickly. You do not want your young lady to fall into his hands. Please, just leave the village for now. I will send Neshi back with a message before nightfall."

Zuko hesitated. "If they knew you were here, they'd kill us all to get to you." The urgency in Yung' voice made up Zuko's mind. The ship was entering the harbor. Time was running out. He ran.

Back at the beach house, Toph found herself idly picking through pieces of volcanic glass she'd discovered on the beach. She had just sat down on the veranda steps to examine her finds when Zuko burst into the house.

"Come on," he said breathlessly, then grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door at a run. They ran through the village and up a winding forest path. When she slowed to try to see where she was going, he just picked her up and continued his punishing pace up the hillside. At the top, he paused at a wooden platform to catch his breath and look back.

"What is going on, Sparky?" she panted, unable to see anything on the wooden deck. She reached out for him, grateful to have her rings on so she could more easily see him. His heart was pounding and she could see as well as hear his labored breathing. He took a moment to recover.

"Pirates," he gasped. "Let's go." Taking her hand again, he began to pull her further into the forest, then down the other side of the mountain, but slower now so she could pick her way through the fallen limbs and hanging vines that obstructed the path.

After an hour or so of careful travel, they reached what appeared to be an abandoned village. The forest had begun to encroach upon the outer ring of houses and grasses had grown up between the buildings. However, even abandoned, this village appeared to be much larger than Yung's.

They walked silently through the town, Zuko peering into doorways and down different streets. Finally, he stopped at a low building set off to itself. Unlike most of the others, this one was made of quarried stone rather than wood. It was also set against a steep bank. She then realized he was looking for a place they could defend.

"Stay here," he said, then quietly opened the door of the house. When she began to follow him in, he motioned for her to stay behind.

"There's—" she began, but he shushed her and stealthily entered the house. She waited outside, arms crossed, for him to finish his exploration. When he returned to the door, she finished, "nothing alive in there."

He held up the long shed skin of a pythonpede. "But there used to be," he replied as she shuddered involuntarily.

Toph gave him an evil look as he draped the skin over the side of the steps. "It'll keep the rats and other snakes away," he explained. Not for the first time, Toph wished she could really see his expression so she'd know just how serious he was.

They entered the little house, and Zuko cleared off a wooden bench and sat down, exhausted. "Sparky," Toph began, "why don't you fill me in? What are we doing out here?"

Zuko took a deep breath and patted the seat next to him. She sat down and put one ringed hand on his knee.

"I'll tell you the truth," he said defensively.

She took a deep breath and did not slap him. "I just want to be able to see you better. Wooden floors are such a pain," she explained calmly. Why on earth had she ever wanted the old moody Zuko back? She'd forgotten what a jerk he could be.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he said contritely. Then he actually pulled her into his lap, encircling her with his arms and resting his head against her chest. She put her arms around him and held him, mystified anew at what went on in his mind.

He began to explain what he knew about the pirate group. According to reports, Deizhoun was a former Fire Navy captain who, along with his crew, had spent most of his time during the war terrorizing Earth Kingdom communities. When the war ended, they'd simply taken their ship and vanished, continuing their activities as pirates and renegades.

"I've run into their type before back in the Earth Kingdom," Zuko added. "Yung told me that these men discovered a few months ago that the colonists were living here illegally and they've begun extorting money and goods from them as well in exchange for 'protection'. Who knows what they are doing here now, but Yung did not want them to have any idea of our presence on the island."

He didn't tell Toph just how unnerved Yung seemed to be, nor did he share details of the rumors he'd heard from the Fire Navy captains in pursuit of the band. He didn't want to alarm her unnecessarily since as Yung said, usually the group came and went within a day or so.

"All we have to do is lie low for a couple of days and they'll be gone," Zuko finished.

"Sparky, they have a ship, right?" Toph began. "How about we just appropriate it?"

"No, Toph," he was as insistent as he could be. "It's too dangerous. They are trained, armed fighters and firebenders. Besides, the villagers would be right in the middle of the fight. We don't want to make trouble for them right now. Don't think those guys will get away for long though. Yung will give me enough information on them to have them tracked down and arrested as soon as we're back home."

"Okay," she agreed, then she added, "I still think we can take 'em. How many are there?"

"The ship is made for a crew of thirty or so," Zuko answered. "But we aren't going to try to take them on our own. I've put you into enough danger," he sighed.

If at that moment he hadn't sounded so downright pitiful, Toph would have spilled a few words about her ability to take care of herself and how he hadn't gotten her into anything she hadn't jumped right into of her own accord.

She remembered Suki telling her about how overprotective Sokka could be—especially when she was pregnant. Then she remembered Su-lin's words about giving respect. Maybe there was a way to assure Zuko that she was capable of taking care of herself, him, and a band of pirates while keeping his fragile male ego intact.

"Just the same," she said, giving his hair a ruffle, "I think we ought to keep an eye on these fellows to make sure they don't get carried away."

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly. "Yung said he'd get a message to us through his son before nightfall."

"You know, we fought a whole army of firebenders once. And we won," she said gently. "You are a magnificent warrior and you know it. Together we make a pretty powerful team."

"Toph, you are without a doubt the greatest bender I have ever met," Zuko replied, holding her even tighter. "You could encase them all in stone boxes without getting a hair out of place."

She kissed him on top of the head. "I'm glad you still appreciate me," she teased. Then a strange look crossed her face and she stretched her hand out against the stone wall behind her. "Someone's coming," she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Toph ran down the steps of the house, Zuko right behind her. "Who is it?" he asked quietly.

"It's a boy," she answered and led the way to the place where the path from Yung's village exited the forest undergrowth. Neshi burst into view, tears streaming down his face. When he saw them, he ran to them and began to shake and sob.

"Did Yung send you?" Zuko asked urgently. The boy could only nod through his distress.

"It's okay," Toph said, leading the boy to a seat. "Just take a deep breath and tell us what he said."

"Daddy said for me to go up the mountain to the old village and find the scary man and tell the man that they know he's here," Neshi recited through his sobs. "I looked back down the trail and saw those pirates hurting my cousin Zhiang," he continued in distress.

"It's nearly an hour's hard travel back over this mountain," Zuko thought aloud. "We'd better get moving."

"I have an idea," Toph began, then walked to the start of the path and placed both her hands on the ground. "Let's take a shortcut." She walked into the trees and Zuko was mystified to see a darkness open ahead of her. "Come on," she gestured to them.

With a sinking feeling, Zuko realized that she was creating a tunnel through the base of the mountain.

"Wow!" Neshi breathed as he followed Toph into the narrow cave she was creating. "It's so dark in there."

"Not for me," Toph answered. "Here. Hold hands with the scary man and he'll hold mine."

Taking a deep breath, Zuko reached out for Toph's hand as Neshi's small hand took his. They walked several steps into the mountain. He could hear the sound of the earth moving ahead of him, but softly. Behind him the opening dwindled away to nothingness, shutting out the daylight.

"Hey," cried Neshi. "Where'd the hole go?"

"I'm bending it away behind us," Toph answered.

"But this is neat! Leave it open so we can go back and forth and not have to cross the mountain," said Neshi excitedly.

"I don't make permanent changes in the earth for convenience's sake," Toph answered reasonably. "Only in case of emergencies."

For a moment, Zuko thought about bending a little light around them, but then realized that the pitch blackness might be preferable to actually seeing how just how tight the place was. He could hear the earth opening before Toph and closing behind Neshi. Little sprinkles of fine dust fell from the ceiling as they passed.

"You know," said Toph after a few minutes, "if this mountain were any bigger, we'd have needed Aang along to bring in extra air for breathing."

"We could run out of air in here?" Zuko asked, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.

"No, sweetie," Toph said, giving his hand a squeeze. "We should be just fine."

"Should?" he heard himself ask.

"Trust me, Sparky," Toph answered and he did. At least outwardly. His feet kept moving on the surprisingly smooth surface she'd created. However, once the first puff of warm, fresh air hit his face, he had to hold himself back from dashing out again.

"Boy, it's hot out here," Neshi said as they broke the surface fully. "I like it better in the cave."

"Then stay put there for a bit," Zuko said quietly, pulling the boy back to safety. "Toph and I are going to scout around for a moment and see what's going on out here."

"Tell you what, Sparky," Toph replied. "I am going to scout around a bit. You look just a bit too much like Crown Prince Zuko to do any successful scouting. I'm not nearly as recognizable."

Zuko looked at Toph in her island getup and saw the logic in her statement. There was one flaw though. "You look a little too much like you've been a duststorm to do any successful scouting," he responded.

She earthbended a look at herself and said, "Just a nice coating of healthy earth." Then she looked at him. "This is nice," she said. "I can really see you with that nice layer of dust covering you." She then bended the dust off all three of them. "And you're gone again," she sighed. Then she gave him a quick kiss, "But you do taste better this way."

Then Toph slipped off between the houses and toward the beach. After a few seconds, Zuko exited the cave behind her.

"Hey," said Neshi, "I thought we were going to let her scout."

"We are," Zuko answered. "She's scouting first, I'm scouting second, and you're staying put for backup. We'll call you when we need you, okay?"

Neshi nodded and slipped back into the shelter of the darkness.

Zuko made his way behind a different row of houses, sure that Toph was headed the same general direction he was, toward the center of town, because that was where the voices were coming from.

He peered cautiously from behind a small house to see just what he'd feared. Back on the beach, two men lay on the ground, apparently unconscious. From his vantage point, they looked as if they'd been beaten pretty badly. Yung knelt beside Zhiang who also lay lifeless on the sand, but closer to town. Over a dozen rough-looking men armed with various weapons and wearing a mix of red and black stood in a semicircle around the leader of the band, Deizhoun.

Zuko knew him in an instant. He'd been present at the tribunal when Uncle Iroh had declared him to be a war criminal. Unfortunately, due to Deizhoun's absence from the proceedings, judgment had been passed on a wanted poster. However, the man's haughty look and shock of white hair made him easily recognizable. He also recalled that Deizhoun was a master firebender and one of only a few outside the royal family with the ability to bend lightning.

Now, Deizhoun was pacing back and forth, apparently addressing questions to Yung. "I have not killed him—yet," he was saying. "Your former accomplices," he gestured toward the two bodies on the sand, "were very forthcoming about the identities of your passengers when we intercepted them off Lost Island. I believe Hain only had to break one finger each to learn all the details of your little plan."

He then gestured toward one of his group—likely Hain—because the man nodded and gave a rough laugh, then stated, "Yeah, but I got to break the other four just for fun."

The men found this very amusing, but Deizhoun held up his hand for silence. "Where are they now, Yung?" Yung merely kept his head down, one hand resting on Zhiang's chest. With alarming speed, Deizhoun lashed out at him with a short whip, cutting a deep gash in Yung's cheek. "I asked you a question," he stated quietly.

Yung responded just as quietly. "I've told you already. They died when the boat caught fire. They were locked in the hold and tried to burn their way free."

"I don't believe you," Deizhoun responded. As if on cue, another of the pirates returned from an apparent search of the beach house carrying Toph's silk blouse in his hand. Deizhoun took it and rubbed the delicate fabric between his fingers. "Prince Zuko!" he called out. "I know you are somewhere on this island! Someone in this village knows where to find you!"

Then he turned to the villagers standing at a distance. "Someone can take us to you. Perhaps they just need persuasion," he said softly, glancing around until his gaze stopped on Su-lin. She pushed Meimei behind her back, but not fast enough.

"Yung," he said with a smile. "I believe this is your lovely wife and daughter. Shall I have a chat with them?"

"No!" Yung shouted desperately and lunged for Deizhoun's throat. Unfortunately, a blaze of blue lightning from the pirate's fingertips scorched the ground at Yung's feet, stopping him short.

"Stop!" Zuko called, stepping out from his vantage point, hands held out to his sides. This had gone on long enough.

Yung looked up at first with disappointment, then barely disguised relief as Zuko stepped into view.

Toph had watched in horror, one hand pressed to the ground to better take in the action taking place in the field below her. The sand of the beach blurred her image of the two unconscious men, but she could tell Zhiang was barely breathing. Further in, the ground was firmer where the pirates stood, but still sandier than she liked for really effective bending. If only they'd move in toward the village a bit further, she'd be able to really pound them. Then to her dismay, she watched Zuko leave his place and offer himself in trade for the safety of the village.

However, instead of moving toward the men, he stood his ground.

"Prince Zuko," Deizhoun gave a sarcastic little bow, "what a pleasure. The boys will certainly enjoy your company on the journey. You should provide hours of entertainment. Maybe even days or weeks."

Ignoring his commentary, Zuko called out, "Just leave this village alone and I will come with you peacefully."

"Certainly," Deizhoun replied as he and his men slowly closed in. "The Fire Lord should pay a fine bounty for the return of his nephew. He might even pay more if we decided to send you back home in pieces."

Zuko stood in silence, hands outstretched as the men continued to close in. To his relief, the villagers had enough sense to back away.

Deizhoun continued to taunt him, playing him, "Rumor has it that you're a coward--a fool run by the Avatar and your senile uncle." Zuko looked down as if unwilling to meet Deizhoun's eyes.

"I see they we'ren't far off the mark," Deizhoun continued as the group advanced. "I'd hoped there would be more fight in you than this, though."

Only a few steps further and the group would have him surrounded. "Of course, fighting wouldn't help you," the pirate sneered. "You're completely outnumbered."

Then Zuko glared up into his face coldly and responded, "My senile uncle once told me that when one is outnumbered, the ground itself must become one's ally."

That was her cue, Toph realized and she struck with all the fury and resourcefulness she possessed.

The shock on the men's faces when the ground buckled beneath them and began to drag them in was priceless, Zuko thought. He leaped into the air and connected a solid kick against the side of Deizhoun's head, but the man was fast and was already turning to pull away from the blow.

All around them, the earth had erupted into a barrage of flying missiles, leaving at least six of the men unconscious in Toph's first attack. However, they quickly realized their peril and scattered. Deizhoun and the three other firebenders concentrated their attacks on subduing Zuko, but he had become a living flame, lashing out and dodging their blasts.

Toph systematically took down the fleeing men, trapping two in sand pits as they attempted to return to the beach. She then turned her attention to helping Zuko. She watched him take one of the firebenders out of the fight, probably breaking the man's collarbone in the process. As she moved in to fight, she was spotted by one of the remaining two firebenders.

"The earthbender!" he shouted in recognition.

"Take her," Deizhoun shouted to the men, leaving himself to fight Zuko.

The men were in fact skilled and resourceful, dodging attacks and anticipating strikes. However, years of fighting groups had taught her plenty about tactics and within moments, these too were either hopelessly trapped or unconscious.

Deizhoun and Zuko were more closely matched in skill, however, and their battle took on epic proportions. Deizhoun lashed out with the violent blue lightning that Toph had not seen in action since Zuko had fought Azula. However, instead of firing his own, which she knew he was capable of, or catching Deizhoun's as she seen him do so long ago, he concentrated on dodging attacks and blasting incredibly powerful jets of flame.

The men moved so fast that Toph couldn't take a chance on attacking Deizhoun for fear she would also trip Zuko. She needed to move closer.

Unfortunately, their battle had moved them out onto the beach. She wondered if Zuko had done that on purpose to keep the lightning strikes away from the innocent bystanders of the village.

But Deizhoun appeared to be slowing now and she extended her powers out to the sand beneath his feet, pulling at him. He roared in fury and shot a bolt of lightning directly at the unconscious Zhiang. Reflexively, Zuko leaped into its path, pulling the energy into himself and directing it harmlessly out into the sky, only barely missing Deizhoun's head.

The power of the blast knocked both men to the ground, giving Toph her chance. She reached deep beneath the beach sand to the volcanic glass below and pulled.

Deizhoun was rising now to one knee, but Zuko remained motionless on the sand. An evil grin crossed Deizhoun's face as he realized he now had the young prince at his mercy. This grin rapidly faded, however, as a cage of sharp volcanic glass suddenly erupted from beneath him, one shard in particular rising to meet the soft underside of his chin. His hands were completely encased in shards of glass with edges like knives; the slightest movement creating fine cuts on his wrists and fingers.

Toph dashed to the fallen Zuko, her mind flashing back again to the day he fought Azula. She placed her hands on his chest, desperately seeking his heartbeat. There was nothing.

Grief tore the breath from her. There was no Katara here, no healing water to start his heart again.

All Toph had was her love and her element, so she called on it. She threw herself on top of him and called to the earth with all she had. She called to the ground and it obligingly threw up a tower of crystal glass around them. She called to the volcano and it rumbled beneath them in answer. Then she called on the earth inside of him, the subtle earth that infused his body, his blood, his heart. She called and prayed.

Then she saw it. His heart jumped, then began to beat. Holding him close to her, she wept—tears of salt, tears of earth.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yung sat with Su-lin beside the tall, glassy green and black tower Toph had somehow pulled around her and Zuko. The volcano was quiet now. He wouldn't deny, however, that he had had been afraid. The grief on her face, the intensity of her bending to create that tower, the shaking of the ground beneath him all pointed to one thing—the young prince must be dead.

He looked over at Deizhoun in his crystal prison. Despite his attempts to remain perfectly still, rivulets of blood ran down his hands and face and the anger and resentment in his eyes was rapidly giving way to fear. Out of sheer humanness, Yung had attempted to break away the edges that most immediately threatened his life, but they proved unbreakable—at least not without using the kind of force that would likely just drive them home.

So they sat there, and the minutes passed. After nearly an hour, Yung was relieved to see the lady finally drop the wall of glass. She sat there quietly on the sand, cradling Zuko's head in her lap. From her tearstained face and weary look, he expected the worse. "Is he . . . ?" Yung couldn't finish the question.

Toph looked at him in surprise, as if she hadn't sensed his presence there. "No, he is alive," she replied softly. "But he hasn't woke up yet. We won't know anything until he does."

Su-lin moved to touch her on the arm, "My lady, let the men take him back to the house. You need rest."

Toph looked at her with her unseeing eyes, then responded distantly. "Yes, have some men take him to the house and put him to bed. Su-lin, look after him please for a while." Within moments four young men had brought a makeshift stretcher and gently lifted Zuko off the sand. Toph watched Su-lin follow them to the house.

She then rose and turned to Yung. "Come with me," she instructed. She then seemed to look around at Deizhoun and the prisoners, who were either still bound in the earth traps she'd placed around them or had been rounded up by the villagers.

With a wave of her hand, their earthen bonds broke free of the earth, allowing them to walk, but not move otherwise. Yung and some of the village men came to help the prisoners walk as she led them all to the cave she'd opened in the mountainside.

Neshi stood back as she enlarged it enough to hold all the pirates. Deizhoun came last, still encased in the bulk of his glass prison. She stopped him, and though she didn't look at him in the same way a seeing person would, he knew she was looking right at him in her own way.

"If he dies," her voice was icy calm, "you die." To reinforce her point, the shards of glass intruded a fraction of an inch closer to Deizhoun's skin.

In that moment, if she hadn't felt the shadow of terror in his heart behind his angry exterior, she might very well have closed the gap completely. As it was, she allowed the men to force him into the cave as well, then dropped the earth bonds she had placed on the men, Deizhoun's falling in a tinkle of breaking glass, as she simultaneously bended a thick wall of stone in front of the cave entrance.

Through the now seamless mountainside, Yung could hear the faint cries of the men as they realized they were completely enclosed in the darkness.

"Lady Toph," he asked gently as she began to walk away, "do you mean to bury them alive?"

With a casual backwards gesture, she opened a narrow window, just tall and wide enough to slide in a tray of food. Even knowing the criminal nature of these men, Yung found it pitiful to see the way their hands reached through the opening, clawing for freedom.

Toph never looked back. "I don't care what you do with them," she said, then began to walk toward the beach house.

Su-lin looked up to see Toph enter the bedroom. "He seems to be resting peacefully," she offered as she rose from her chair. Toph ignored the chair and sat directly on the bed next to the unconscious Zuko, taking his hand in hers and brushing back the hair that fell into his eyes.

"I will be in the common room if you need anything," Su-lin said softly, then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Yung sat on the veranda steps, looking out over the harbor where the pirates' ship floated peacefully on the waves. As she walked over to sit with him, she noticed the cut on his cheek from Deizhoun's whip. She found a clean cloth and dampened it with water, then sat next to her husband, gently cleaning the blood from his face.

They sat in silence as she worked, then Yung spoke. "What have I done?" he asked brokenly. "I kept telling myself I was doing what I had to do. I just wanted us to be safe and free. But all I've managed to do is put us in danger."

"You were only doing what you thought was right, Yung," she said softly. "I know you never meant to hurt anyone."

"But I have," he answered. "I've hurt you and the children and Zhiang." He took a deep breath. "And if that young man in there dies," he began, his voice husky with emotion, "it will be my fault just as surely as if I'd killed him myself."

He placed his head in his hands and his shoulders began to shake. Then Su-lin realized Yung was crying. She put her arms around him and was surprised by the way he clung to her, wetting the shoulder of her dress with his tears.

In the bedroom, Toph sat dry-eyed at Zuko's side. She remembered the moment his heart began to beat again. Truly, she felt like she might have lost her mind for a while, sobbing and holding him for who knew how long. Each heartbeat felt like a reprieve—like another chance. So she held him and cried like a little girl until she was all cried out. Once she'd calmed down again and realized that he hadn't regained consciousness, the dread and fear began to return and she knew it was time to drop the walls.

He was so still, unmoving except for the beat of his heart and the slow breaths he took. When she looked at him, it was like looking at a quartz statue, beautiful and sparkling, but still.

Then she realized that she was seeing him. Not through her rings, not through the vibrations he made against earth. She was truly seeing him—the earth in him. She wrenched off her rings and bracelet and picked her feet up off the floor to cut herself off from the earth she depended on. Then she turned her bending sight on him and took a deep breath.

She could see him. Maybe she could always see him, like looking at a stone wall through metal. But maybe when she used earthbending on his body and called to the earth inside him, she made it visible to her in a new way.

A memory from her early childhood suddenly surfaced in her mind. When she was very young, each spring a lovely scent would drift through her window in little whiffs, not enough to really smell, just enough to hint and promise at something hidden just outside her door. Once her parents decided that it wouldn't hurt her to explore the gardens outside her home, she got to wander freely and discovered the source of that wonderful smell. But she didn't know what a rose was until she held it in her hand and rubbed the soft petals against her cheek, drinking in that scent freely.

Now she looked at Zuko's sleeping form and realized that she could see him. She ran her fingers lightly over the curves of his face just as she'd done with the rose. She bent down to touch her lips to his, all the time bringing together touch and the image her bending sight presented to her until they resolved into a complete whole image of this man she loved.

Her heart broke fresh when she could see the vividness of the scar over his left eye and when she saw the burns where Deizhoun's lightning had entered his body. She could see a light scratch on his right cheek and ran her finger gently over it.

She looked down at her own hand, but the earth content in her own body was still hidden to her—or at least was not nearly as visible as what she could see when she looked at Zuko. Granted the image she received of him was not nearly as intense as that of the stone floor or even the metal bowl she could see on the shelf; even gan trees showed up more intensely. But that didn't change the fact that she could see him.

It was with delight that she saw his eyes flutter open—really saw it—not just felt the vibrations transmitted through a stone floor or a metal bracelet. "Hey, baby," she said softly, rubbing his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"You intercepted a lightning bolt meant for Zhiang," she replied softly.

"Wow. It's a wonder it didn't kill me," he breathed, then gave her a little smile. "After I fought Azula, Uncle told me I'd created too open a path to my heart. No more lightning bending for me."

Toph could not believe her ears. He'd deliberately intercepted that lightning bolt knowing it would probably be the death of him. What in his mind made Zhiang's life worth his? How dare he put her through this kind of pain and misery—on purpose?!?

Her grip on his hand tightened in anger and fear and grief. "You stupid idiot!" she screamed at him. "You did die! I nearly lost my mind over you! What makes you think that Zhiang's life is worth more to him than your life is to me?!?" With some small degree of satisfaction, she realized that the look she was actually seeing on his face was shock. Good. He needed a little shock.

Then she realized that she was screaming at him. He was just barely outside death's door. Her screaming at him could kill him—again!

She took a deep breath and forced herself to loosen the deathgrip she had on his hand. Then in a much calmer tone of voice she continued, "When I got to you and your heart wasn't beating, I thought I would die too. I never want to be without you, so I hope you meant it when you said you loved me because you're never going to get rid of me." She ran her fingers through his hair and down his cheek to his jaw. Then she kissed him. "I love you, Zuko. I love you with my entire heart. I will never stop loving you," she promised. "But if you ever scare me like that again, I swear I will kill you myself."

With her newly enhanced bending sight, she watched his expression change. She guessed it went from shock to mystified to glad to shock to understanding, but she was new to reading expressions and couldn't say for certain. At any rate, Zuko pulled her down into his arms and held her. She didn't have any tears left, but she cried anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Zuko was already in the process of waking up before he realized he'd even gone to sleep. He reached out for Toph, but she wasn't next to him. He turned over slowly, favoring his right arm which felt burned and sore. He also felt a residual soreness in his chest.

He looked toward the window, and judging from the sun, he guessed it to be sometime in the late afternoon. Gradually little bits and pieces began to come together in his head. Somehow he'd gotten pegged by a lightning bolt. He'd died. Toph loved him. He disregarded the lesser pieces of information and decided to pursue the important item. Where was Toph?

He managed to pull himself into a sitting position, ignoring the lightheadedness that came with movement until it faded. He felt like he'd been run over by a herd of rhinos, armored rhinos. Once he made it to the door, he leaned against the wall for a moment until the room stopped spinning. Then he went out into the common room.

"You aren't supposed to be up," said Yung from his seat on the low sofa.

"Says who?" Zuko responded.

"Lady Toph," came the reply. Zuko attempted to wave off her concern, but the movement caused him to waver enough in his balance that Yung had to provide a helping hand, leading him out to the veranda and a cushioned seat.

"Where is she?" Zuko asked, fighting the nausea that the vertigo was bringing on.

"She and Su-lin went to bring back something to eat and check on the kids," Yung answered. "She didn't want to leave, but Su-lin talked her into it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. There was a bit of wind in the air. Zuko could see the waves growing choppy in the harbor. As if he were reading Zuko's mind, Yung commented, "There's a storm coming."

Again, the two men sat quietly and watched the action of the waves and tree branches. Then Yung spoke up again. "I want to apologize for all this," he said quietly. "I know it doesn't make up for what I've done to you and your lady, but I am sorry."

Zuko nodded. "Fill me in on the details," he replied. "The last thing I can remember is going out to face Deizhoun."

Very straightforwardly, Yung described the events of the day, his voice growing a little thick as he thanked Zuko for saving Zhiang's life. "He's a good kid," Yung affirmed. "None of this was his idea. He just did what I told him to. When his mom died last year, he was so angry all the time. I think that's why he was so eager. Tracer and Stick didn't trust him, but Zhiang came through." Then Yung realized that he was bragging on what a good job Zhiang had done with the kidnapping. "But he's a good kid. He wouldn't have hurt either of you."

Zuko nodded again, then asked Yung to continue the story. Yung then described how Toph had brought the black glass tower out of the sand and summoned the volcanic earthquake when she thought Zuko was dead. "I won't lie to you," he said firmly, "it was scary there for a few minutes. I thought the island was going to go up right then."

Zuko listened carefully while Yung recounted how she'd nearly entombed the pirates as well. He turned and looked Zuko right in the eye. "Whatever you do, don't make her mad," he suggested strongly.

Yung also gave him a bit of news Zuko was very glad to hear. The two men Deizhoun had captured, known to Yung only as Stick and Tracer, had been the masterminds of the kidnapping plot. The two black marketeers had been working on the plan for months, but had enlisted the villagers to do the initial snatch because they were unknown to Chun and his security forces.

The two were supposed to take the captives into custody at a rendezvous with Yung and Zhiang, but missed it because they had been stopped and questioned by a patrol vessel searching for Zuko and Toph. Unfortunately for the two men, later on that day they were also stopped and questioned by Deizhoun, and Deizhoun's methods of interrogation proved to be more persuasive.

However, the men had told Yung that they felt certain that the patrol officer was suspicious and had pleaded all day to be allowed to take a fishing boat and escape to hide on one of the other islands in the chain. They remained convinced that the Fire Navy would show up at any time to apprehend them all. Fire Lord Iroh had called out a search that included every piece of land and every boat within ten days' sail of Lost Island. It was only a matter of time before a patrol boat showed up at Tuzai.

"And even if they don't show up," Yung continued, "we still have Deizhoun's ship. We don't have enough men to man her properly, but we could probably handle things long enough to be intercepted by the boats out looking for you."

Yung then looked up at the threatening clouds filling the sky. "We can't take the chance in this kind of weather though," he finished.

Indeed, the sky had grown very dark by the time Toph and Su-lin entered the house, carrying a variety of baskets and dishes. They quickly deposited their items on the table, then Toph rushed the two villagers back home before the rain set in.

She went to the veranda, intending on giving Zuko a piece of her mind about being out of bed. But it was so good to see him up and awake that she decided against it. Instead she sat next to him. Without a word, he reached out to lace her fingers into his. The rain began to fall on the roof in fat noisy droplets, and the air grew cool and damp. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

She turned to Zuko, marveling again at the clarity of her sight as she watched the wind toss his hair. How many things to notice there were. She could see the eyelashes of his right eye and the curve of his jaw. She looked down his arm at the burns that had worried her, surprised to see that they were nearly faded from her view. She could only hope it meant they were healing.

"How is your arm?" she asked.

Zuko looked down and shrugged. "It's okay. Firebenders don't burn easily and heal fast when they do."

She couldn't help but think of the scar on his face. "Then--" she began, but backed away. Perhaps she didn't want to know.

He must have followed her train of thought, however, for he responded to her unanswered question. "Yeah, that one took effort—and skill. I can still see out of that eye."

She shuddered at the thought. He turned his left side away from her, as if to spare her. She reached up to his face, gently turning him back to face her. "I love you, Zuko. I love every inch of you," she assured him. "I hate what Ozai did to you, but I love every part of you. Don't ever doubt that."

The rain continued to fall steadily onto the sand and the water as he put his arm around her. They sat there nestled against each other, safe and at peace.

"What's next?" Toph asked after a bit.

"Yung thinks the Fire Navy may show up at any moment," Zuko answered. "If not, we'll take the pirate ship and head out sometime after this storm passes." As if in response, the wind picked up in intensity and a clap of thunder shook the air. Toph jumped up at the sound, intent on dragging Zuko physically into the house if she had to.

"Thunder means lightning—no more lightning for you," she explained as she tugged on him.

With a laugh, Zuko allowed her to pull him into the house. At another thunderclap, Toph threw her arms around him protectively. Just as he was about to make a smart remark about her stopping lightning, he realized that she was shaking. "Sweetie, don't worry," he murmured softly, "we're safe in here. Don't tell me you're afraid of storms."

"I am now," she answered. "But I'll try to get over it."

"We can't live in fear of what might happen," he said gently, holding her close and stroking her hair. "We just have to trust that everything will turn out okay."

"If you'd died today, that wouldn't have been okay," she whispered.

"But I didn't," he replied. He turned her face up to his. "I'm here, sweetie, and I'm going to stay here."

"You can't know that," came Toph's sad reply. "Nobody can know what's going to happen to them."

"Maybe not, but I do know this. I want to be with you for the rest of my life—however long that is. If you don't want to live in the palace, I understand. We'll give it all up and come live here. I'll learn how to fish and you can make pottery for the tourists," Zuko responded.

"Is this a proposal?" Toph asked with a smile.

Suddenly Zuko grew very nervous. "Do you want it to be?" he heard himself ask.

"What kind of answer is that?" she teased. "Are you really serious?"

Zuko pressed on before he lost his nerve. He pushed her back so he could see her face clearly, "If we got married, someday you'd have to be Fire Lady. Would you be Fire Lady if I asked you to?"

Toph took a deep breath. "If being your wife means being Fire Lady, then being my husband means being underground sometimes. Do you still want it to be a proposal?"

"If being your husband means being underground sometimes, then I'll gladly travel from here to Ba Sing Se underground," he answered with a deep breath of his own.

The rain made a drumming sound against the roof. His hands were warm on her shoulders even though the air in the room had grown cool in the storm. Her heart raced nervously. He was asking her to marry him.

"I'll be your Fire Lady, Prince Zuko," she answered quietly, then pulled herself into his chest, breathing in the scent of him, feeling the warmth of him.

He held her close and they stood there in the common room and listened to the rain, clinging to each other as if they were afraid something would part them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Toph woke up the next morning, she realized they had slept the entire night on the common room sofa. Outside, the day was still heavily overcast, but the storm had given way to a steady rain. Zuko stirred a little beneath her. Her husband, she thought. It felt so weird and so right all at the same time.

They'd passed the evening listening to the storm blow and talking about nothing. They didn't plan; they didn't even speak of weddings or the future. She knew there was so much to be done—she didn't even want to think about it. So she didn't. Instead, she eased off the sofa and went to wash and change.

A half hour later, Zuko still lay asleep on the sofa as she got breakfast together. She began to worry a little. Mr. Up with the Morning Sun was usually well awake by now. She lightly touched the back of her hand to his cheek. No fever. Maybe firebenders were subject to rain delay, she thought uncertainly. Or maybe he was just extra tired. After all, he'd had a very rough day yesterday.

Out of nowhere, it hit her how much she didn't know about him. There were so many things she didn't know about his life, his firebending, his country—the country she would serve as Fire Lady one day. She didn't even know what he liked for breakfast. How could she marry him?

Right in the midst of her crisis, Zuko opened his eyes, looked at her, and smiled. With all the thoughts and questions running through her mind, all she could ask was, "Do you want fruit and rice or fruit and toast for breakfast?"

He yawned and stretched, then replied, "It doesn't matter, sweetie. Either sounds good." Completely unaware of her inner turmoil, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to the bathing room.

After a while, he came to the breakfast table, dressed in lightweight island wear. They sat and ate together, making light conversation about the weather, the fruit, the house, anything but the future.

Finally, Toph couldn't stand it any longer. "Are we really getting married?" she asked.

"If haven't changed your mind," he answered, giving her a playful look.

"Then let's do it here—today. Yung is kind of like an acting island governor, surely he's got the authority to perform the ceremony," Toph replied with the slightest bit of hysteria in her voice.

Zuko laughed at first, then realized she was serious. "What's the matter, sweetie?" he asked, mystified.

"You're the crown prince of the Fire Nation. That means a big state wedding—a year to plan at the outside. Lots of guests—dignitaries from throughout the entire world—especially with the big Earth Kingdom alliance kind of thing we'll have going on. If you thought Sokka and Suki had a big wedding on Kyoshi Island, this one will eclipse that by a thousand," she finished breathlessly.

At first he thought she was bragging, then he realized she was terrified. She was right. The heir to the throne of one of the four nations was marrying a very highly placed member of the Earth Kingdom government. From a political point of view it was the perfect alliance for him. This wedding would be a powerful symbol of peace and balance for the entire world. It would be huge. Past huge.

The minute they got home and announced their intentions, a huge social machine would take over, and it wouldn't be their wedding anymore. But there was no way he'd allow all the political frenzy to rob them of their right to just be married—like Yung and Su-lin, like any other two people in the world who loved each other. Even Aang and Katara got to have a quiet ceremony in the Southern Water Tribe village, and he was the Avatar.

"No, no, sweetie," he pulled her close to him. "It won't be that way, I promise. We'll find a way for us to just be us. No performance, no show, just us."

"I hope we never get rescued," Toph replied, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I know," Zuko answered, but he knew it was only a matter of time before their interlude would be over.

Yung had just settled down with Su-lin to listen to it rain and watch the children play when he was startled by a knock at the door. He opened it to see the young prince and his lady standing in there in the rain, both drenched. Su-lin quickly provided a couple of towels and the couple sat down on one of the wooden benches, the lady shivering until her young man put his arm around her and bended some heat into them both.

"We want to get married," Prince Zuko began.

"That's wonderful," Su-lin gushed. "Just think of the wedding!"

Zuko cut her off. "We already have. And we know that we'll have to go through with the whole public ceremony as well, but we want to get married just us—not a political alliance—just us. The Fire Navy will be here any time and we'll lose our chance. Is there anybody on this island who can marry us?"

"I guess Mr. Fong could do it," Yung replied. "He married Su-lin and me in Pagong. He used to do all the ceremonies at the Earth Kingdom shrine."

"There's a Mr. Fong? And he's an earthbender?" Toph asked. "Why is he in the Fire Nation?"

"It's such a romantic story," Su-lin sighed. "When she was a little girl, Mrs. Fong came to Pagong with her family as some of the first Fire Nation colonists. She and Mr. Fong met and fell in love and got married even though their parents didn't approve. After all, the countries were at war then. But they were perfectly happy for years and years.

"Then a few years ago, when all the colonists had to leave, she was one of the ones forced to go. She could have stayed if she'd been born in Pagong and married an Earth Kingdom citizen. But since she was born in the Fire Nation, she had to leave. So he came with her," Su-lin explained with a smile and a sigh. "Back in Pagong, we didn't have a Fire Sage come through very often, so Mr. Fong performed all the weddings and funerals at the Earth Shrine there."

"Well, there's no Earth Shrine on Tuzai," Yung thought aloud. "But there is a small Fire Temple in the village across the mountain--if the volcano hasn't covered it by now."

The rain was slowing even further outside the door. Little glimmers of sunshine were beginning to peek through the clouds. "A wedding conducted by an earthbender in a Fire Temple," Zuko pondered the idea aloud. "Sounds perfect to me. Sweetie, what do you think?"

Toph agreed and suggested, "How about this afternoon?"

Mr. Fong turned out to be the sweetest little man Toph thought she'd ever met. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his wispy hair stood out over his head. He was so thrilled to be asked to conduct the ceremony. Mrs. Fong even produced a traditional Fire Nation bridal coronet—hers, she explained, one of the few things she'd managed to keep of their old life together.

Again, the village pulled together to provide wedding attire and flowers for the happy couple. Su-lin offered Toph a beautiful silk sarong woven in the same red and green gan tree pattern that was so common on the island. Zuko turned up in a red tunic embroidered with green and gold earth and fire symbols.

Because it would be a long walk, only a few from the village would make the journey to the temple; the rest elected to stay behind and set up for a reception to follow. Neshi was very pleased to be invited to attend, especially when he realized that Toph was going to bend another tunnel through the mountain. Maybe he could convince her to keep this one intact.

Their little procession passed under the mountain and through the empty village on the other side. As they topped a rise outside of the village, Zuko looked off across the island getting his first look at what he'd only been able to hear before. In the distance, the volcano smoldered, sending light plumes of smoke into the sky.

"That doesn't look too bad," Zuko ventured cautiously. Maybe the danger was not as great as had been feared. Toph adjusted her skirt and crouched to the ground where she could place her hands on the earth as well.

When she rose, Zuko could tell by the look in her eyes that something was wrong. "Mr. Fong," she asked, "have you been watching the volcano?"

"Oh, my dear," he answered sadly. "My earthbending skills were never very strong. That's why I took on my duties at the shrine. I'm afraid I can't tell much more about the volcano than a non-bender." He sighed and continued to follow Yung down the trail.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked as Toph took his hand again and they continued down the trail.

"It won't blow in the next 24 hours," she replied. "Right now, that's all I care about."

He decided to leave the volcano to her expertise and concentrated instead on clearing her path to the Fire Temple.

The temple was small and too close to the lava fields for anyone's comfort, but was for the moment, safe. They entered, everyone standing back respectfully as Zuko bowed and lit the fire in the central court. Then Mr. Fong gathered them in a circle and began the ceremony.

"If you don't mind," he said, "due to the unusual nature of this couple and these circumstances, I am going to extemporize a bit." Zuko nodded agreement, but privately thought to himself if they were just as married at the end of it, he didn't mind if the old gentleman recited nursery rhymes for vows.

"Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom," Mr. Fong began. "You have come to take Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation as your husband. Do you promise to be to him as steadfast as earth, as passionate as fire, as open as air, and as nurturing as water?"

"I do promise this," she answered with the traditional response.

Instead of then turning to Zuko, Mr. Fong continued to address her, "And Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom, do you also promise to be his princess as well as his wife, to take the Fire Nation as your home, understanding his responsibilities and taking them for yourself as well?"

Toph stood facing Zuko, her hands in his, and she felt the true weight of the words she said and the promise she made. If she wanted to be with him, she would have to embrace all of him, including his position as prince and someday as Fire Lord with his sons and grandsons to follow him. She held his hands tightly and softly pledged, "I promise to be your princess as well as your wife. I will stand beside you and support you both as my husband and as my prince and one day as my Fire Lord."

Apparently satisfied with her response, Mr. Fong turned to Zuko and asked, "Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, you have come to take Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom as your wife. Do you promise to be to her as steadfast as earth, as passionate as fire, as open as air, and as nurturing as water?"

"I do promise this," he replied.

"And Prince Zuko, do you also promise to be her husband as well as her prince and place her needs above your own as she leaves her home behind to make a new place in yours?"

Zuko realized what he was promising in that moment. He would not sacrifice her need for freedom to his need for security. He would have to trust in her and in their love. Whatever it took, he would make sure that their home would always be a home and not a cage. He knew he was supposed to reply, but found it difficult to put his thoughts into words. "I promise to be your husband first, whatever else I have to be for the rest of the world. I know our lives won't be simple, but I promise to always hold you in my heart as my wife before all else," he said softly.

"Then before these witnesses and in this place, I declare you to be husband and wife, as well as prince and princess," Mr. Fong closed with a gleeful air. Amid the cheers of the small group of guests, Zuko kissed his wife and Toph kissed her husband.

As if it wanted to join in the celebration, outside the volcano began to rumble anew. "I thought you said it wasn't going to blow in the next 24 hours," Zuko commented as the ground began to shake.

"It won't. I give it about 48," she answered. Dust began to fall from the stone walls of the temple. Toph took a strong earthbending stance and held the walls steady as the ground began to quake in earnest. "Get everyone out of here," she ordered. Seeing Zuko hesitate, she added, "You too, Sparky. I can't do what I have to do and worry about whether you're too close."

He never dreamed his promise to trust her and not overprotect her would be tested so soon after he made it. With an incredible effort of will, he joined the group that busily exited the now crumbling temple. They stood a safe distance away and watched as dust poured out of the doorway while the ground continued to shake beneath them. After perhaps another minute, the volcano settled and the ground quieted. But she did not come out.

At last, Toph appeared at the doorway, coated in dust, but unharmed. She coughed a little and bended the dust off with a flick of her wrist. Zuko grabbed her in a relieved embrace. "What were you doing?" he asked.

"I couldn't let it fall down. We got married in there," she answered seriously.

He planted a relieved kiss on her mouth, then responded, "Being married to you is not going to be easy, is it?"

"Nope," she replied, kissing him back, "but it will be an adventure."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I've got to get closer," Toph was saying.

"Absolutely not," Zuko responded.

Over to the side, Su-lin leaned in toward Yung. "They're having their first fight. Isn't that sweet!" she whispered. Yung just rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Ash had begun to fall over the abandoned village as the party crossed back and through the mountain pass. The wedding reception was officially off until the volcano calmed down, which didn't appear to be happening any time soon.

"We can get maybe 100 people on the boats," Yung added as they gathered in the beach house. "The women and children maybe."

"If I could just get closer to the volcano's center, I might be able to see a way to take some of the pressure off," Toph repeated.

"But, sweetie, you can't get closer. We tried," Zuko assured her again. They'd spent an hour trying to find a path into the lava fields by the temple that was cool enough to take. That part of the mountain was just too unstable, the lava too fresh.

Yung was tired of listening to them argue. "You could take one of the fishing boats and circle around from the sea. There may be more stable land that way," he suggested, as he picked over some sweet treats in a tray.

"Okay, let's go," Toph stated firmly.

Zuko rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Fine," he said. "But, Yung, I want you to get as many people off this island as you can."

"What about the pirates?" Yung asked.

"Leave them with enough food and water for several days. There won't be room on the boats for half the people on this island, much less them," Zuko answered wearily. "Meanwhile, Toph and I will take the smallest boat and look for a place for her to try to do something about this thing."

Within an hour, the beach was crowded as the villagers rowed out in small groups to the boats anchored in the harbor. Men kissed their wives and children goodbye, then pushed the boats and canoes out into the surf. Toph was surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Fong standing at the doorway of their home, waving to everyone. "Why aren't you on the boats?" she asked.

"She won't go," said Mr. Fong sadly.

"He came all this way to stay with me," Mrs. Fong responded firmly. "I'm not leaving him now."

"Then go to the highest spot on the mountain," Toph said. "Take food and water and wet cloths to breathe through. Maybe we'll get through it okay." She shifted her weight on her feet and concentrated for a moment. "If you take the trail up to the lookout, I've made a cave up there that will provide shelter for anybody who can't leave."

A light fall of ash continue to tumble from the sky. Toph realized that it was, in a way, the first time she'd ever seen it snow—earth snow. It was beautiful.

Unfortunately, it was also deadly. She shook herself and went to find Zuko.

He was getting the smallest of the boats ready. She reached out to touch it since she couldn't really see it. She would be on a small wooden boat in the middle of the water. Invisible on invisible. Her least favorite combination.

To her surprise, Yung came to join them. "I've put Su-lin and the kids on one of the fishing boats," he said. "You're going to need some help maneuvering past the rocks out there. There are spots where the sea floor is rising," he added as he helped Zuko push the boat off the sand and into the surf.

The two men started the small engine of the boat, Zuko stripping off his shirt to shovel coal into the little furnace. With Yung at the helm, they moved quickly past the boatloads of refugees and out of the harbor.

Toph could tell the minute they left the shelter of the harbor because the waves began to pick up dramatically. The wind blew harder as well, whipping her hair into her face. She found a seat out of the way and concentrated on looking at the one thing she could see.

The metal furnace stood out in sharp contrast to the wooden deck of the boat. The pile of coal was so visible, so real. But she could also see her husband as he opened the door of the furnace and tossed in another shovel full of coal. Sweat dripped down his face in the heat and shimmered on the muscles in his back—salt, she realized. It looked salty to her earthbending sight.

Yung shouted out for more speed, and Zuko reached over to adjust the throttle of the engine. Then he leaned back against the bulkhead and watched the instrument gages. After a few minutes, he opened the furnace door and stoked the fire again, sometimes adding a little heat of his own. Yung called for a slow to quarter speed, and Zuko responded with an adjustment and a call back. It was like a ballet as the two men worked together, speeding the boat through certain rocky passes, then slowing to allow a wave to break before tackling the next.

At times the rocks rose on either side of the boat. Toph saw them as both comforting earth and threatening obstacle all at the same time.

Finally Yung called to them, "This is as close as I can get. You'll have to swim ashore."

At the word swim, Toph felt herself begin to hyperventilate. Then Zuko was right by her side. "It's okay," he said. "I'll take you in. You'll be fine. Just hang onto me." Then he sat down and pulled off his boots, then picked hers up from the deck of the boat where she'd tossed them. He pulled out an oilcloth sack and packed up both pairs as well as his shirt. "The rest of us will have to drip dry," he commented.

He gave her the sack to hold, then slipped over the edge of the boat. She could see his face and hands as he tread water below her. "Toss me the sack and just slide in," he instructed. "I'll catch you."

The oilcloth sack slipped from her nerveless fingers, but she froze at the thoughts of jumping into the water. Suddenly Yung's strong hands gripped her around the waist and lifted her over the side. If she hadn't been able to see Zuko reaching up for her, she'd have gone into a complete panic. As it was, she managed to hang onto her sanity long enough for him to take hold of her.

"Good girl," he said, giving her a squeeze. "Now just put your arms around my neck, and I'll take us in to shore." He only had to tell her to loosen her grip once before he'd managed to bring them in close enough to where her feet could touch ground. The earth felt wonderful. A bit warmer than it should, but wonderful.

They waded onto the beach, which was more lava field than sand. The ground was smooth where the lava had cooled into pillows under water, but further inland it was brittle and sharp. Though she could earthbend the surface smooth enough to walk on barefoot, the ground was uncomfortably hot and she was grateful when Zuko brought out their dry boots from the sack.

"You can firebend them dry," he explained with a laugh, "but it has a tendency to shrink the leather—or cook it if you get too carried away." Then he looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Toph just looked at him. "Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" she asked. "Drive the boat, swim ashore, remember the details. You are just incredible."

"I'm glad you appreciate me," he answered with a grin. "Now you do your stuff. Do you see a way to stop this thing?"

The soles of her boots insulated her feet from the heat, but didn't interfere at all with her earthbending. She extended her awareness deep into the earth, looking for the shape and composition of the volcano's magma chamber. The chamber was large and growing in pressure, she could tell immediately.

The original cone had collapsed probably many years ago, blocking the most direct vent. The magma was pushing against the side of the mountain that faced into the island. If it blew there, the entire mountainside would go and cover the rest of the island with lava flows, gas, and ash.

Toph felt again, hoping to find a secondary vent somewhere that could be exploited to take the pressure off. "There!" she pointed in the direction of a possible secondary vent. "Take me there."

Zuko didn't quite know how to tell her that she was pointing back out into the ocean. "Do you see any other place that might work?" he asked.

She checked again, following the magma trails that led off the central chamber, but each one led to a dead end except that one. "Nope, that's the one, Sparky. I need to go there and weaken the earth so the volcano can vent without exploding."

"Toph, you're pointing back out into the middle of the water," he explained and saw her face turn white.

"It's only a little lower than where we're standing now," she exclaimed in protest. "It can't be under water!"

He agreed that the water might be shallow enough to wade out, but insisted on taking the boat out there. The swim back was much less nervewracking. In fact, Toph found that she rather enjoyed holding onto Zuko's bare shoulders and was a little disappointed when Yung pulled her back into the boat.

Zuko described the plan to Yung, who seemed to scoff a little, but to Toph's relief, agreed that the water was much shallower out there than it would appear. "It's only about seven feet deep," he said. "The sea bed is rising all through here."

"Seven feet," Toph fairly shrieked. "That's not shallow!"

"It's shallow enough to reach the bottom," Zuko answered reasonably.

"Maybe for you, but I'm not seven feet tall!" she responded hotly.

"We'll have to submerge. You can hold your breath and hang onto me and I'll take us to the bottom. Then you can bend. Unless you think you can do it from the surface," he suggested.

Toph tried to think her way out of the situation. There was no way to do it from the surface. It would be hard enough with her feet on the ground. "I have to touch the ocean floor," she said resignedly. "Why couldn't we have Katara here to bend a nice water bubble over us?"

"If wishes were ostrichhorses--" he began.

"Just shut up and take us to the spot, Sparky. I feel sick," Toph replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Too soon for Toph, Yung had dropped the anchor at the designated spot. The plan was for Zuko to use the anchor chain as a guide and lower them to the ocean floor. When her feet touched bottom, she'd bend until she ran out of breath. At her signal, he'd bring them up to breathe again.

It sounded so simple, but Toph feared she wouldn't be able to function at all. Putting her head underwater was not something she did on a regular basis. Not even to wash her hair. That's why they made earthenware jugs.

As they prepared to go over the side, Yung brought out a thick belt that appeared to contain metal plates. "Here," he offered the belt to Zuko.

"I don't think I'll need weights," Zuko replied. "I sink like a rock."

"Yeah, don't rub it in," Yung answered. "Trust me, that doesn't last forever. One day you'll float. But the tide is coming in. You might appreciate a little stability down there."

Zuko nodded his agreement and secured the belt around his waist. "Keep the engine ready," he instructed. "Who knows how much time we'll have to get out of here if this works."

He walked over to Toph, who stood facing the water, her hands knotted together. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded a little, but he could see fear in her expression. He took her face in his hands. "You can do this, sweetie. You're the world's greatest earthbender. That's why I married you." Then he gave her a soft kiss. "Let's finish this up and go home."

"Okay," she managed to respond.

Zuko jumped overboard, feeling the weight of the belt pulling him toward the bottom. It wasn't hard to hold onto the anchor chain, but he knew he'd sink fast and it would be work to come up again. He did a test drop. Once on the bottom, he was glad for the extra weight because just like Yung said, the current was moving against him. He swam back to the surface and reached up for Toph, glad to see that her nerves appeared to have settled a little.

Toph felt a jolt of nerves as she watched Zuko sink out of her sight, but once he surfaced and gave her a smile, she forced herself to calm down again. She could do this she repeated to herself as Yung lifted her once more over the side of the boat.

Once over the side, Toph concentrated on seeing the things she could see—the metal anchor and chain, the ocean floor just beneath her, Zuko. With one hand, she held her nose, then she closed her eyes against the salt water, and nodded.

With one hand, Zuko held her against him, her back to his chest, and allowed the other to trail down the anchor chain as they dropped. Almost immediately, he felt Toph squeeze his hand in the signal to surface. He pushed her to the surface ahead of him, and she came up sputtering and gasping.

"I can't do it, I can't do it," she repeated in fear. "I just can't."

He held her tightly against him. "Yes, you can, Toph. I know you can. You just have to keep your mind on something other than the water," he assured her. She just shook her head in fear.

Maybe he could distract her, he thought. "Besides," he continued with a soft tone in his voice, "the water's really nice. It's warm and soft." She nodded.

Then he rubbed his cheek lightly against hers and whispered in her ear, "Relax and let yourself feel the water. Let yourself float."

He kissed her on the cheek, then on the side of her neck, then nibbled at her earlobe until she giggled. "See," he murmured again, "it's not so bad out here, is it?"

"No," she answered, "I guess not."

He relaxed his grip around her little by little, letting his fingers spread out underneath her shirt against the soft skin of her stomach, all the while trailing soft kisses up and down her throat to her shoulder. "Can we finish this and go home?" he asked gently. "Can you give it another try?"

"I think so," she answered dreamily.

"I'm here. Feel me holding you," he said. "I won't let go."

Toph closed her eyes so she could see him better. There he was behind her, holding her close. He wasn't going to let go. Then she held her nose and nodded. This time, she concentrated on the soft warmth of the water, not nearly as soft as Zuko's kisses, but nice nonetheless. She let herself hold him in her vision as they sank and was surprised at how quickly they touched the seabed.

Still watching him on the edges of her earthbending sight, she extended her concentration to the location of the secondary vent. She was glad to see they'd gone right to it. She gave it a preliminary nudge, then squeezed Zuko's hand to surface for air.

They broke the surface quickly. "We're in a good spot," she said, wiping the water from her face. "I gave it a little push, but we need to go again."

"Not a problem," Zuko responded. "Just give me a nod when you're ready."

She took a few more deep breaths, then nodded. Down again to the sea floor and she could tell at first touch that her push had done some good. The magma was already beginning to move closer to the surface. She gave it another good nudge, then squeezed his hand.

"That should do it," she said once they broke through. "But we'd better hurry out of here." Yung reached down and easily pulled her aboard, then reached back for Zuko. Suddenly the boat began to twist on the anchor chain.

With a sick feeling, she realized what was happening. The magma was pushing toward the surface very rapidly and causing the water to heat and circulate. She could hear Yung grunting in effort as he struggled to pull Zuko in against the push of the boat against the chain. She ran to the side and reached down herself, grabbing his arm and pulling with all her might.

"Toph, break the weight belt off me," Zuko called. She reached for the metal buckle and bended it free. Once the extra weight fell into the ocean, Yung was able to get Zuko out of the water far enough for him to pull himself over. Yung rushed to the anchor winch and began trying to bring the anchor up. 

"There's no time for that," Toph yelled and with a gesture, metalbended the anchor chain in half. The boat slipped violently in the now churning water and the two men leaped to action, Yung grabbing for the wheel, Zuko manning the engine.

"Full power!" Yung yelled as he wrestled with the helm. Zuko pulled the throttle, then threw open the furnace and firebended directly into it. The little engine sprang to life and they moved quickly across the water.

Zuko looked back to see steam rising from the newly opened vent as lava pushed its way onto the sea floor. "What do you think?" he asked Toph.

"I think we did it," she answered distantly, her hand stretched out as if in farewell. "There's a lot of lava pushing through. It should have eased the pressure in the main chamber."

"When will we know for sure?" Yung asked from his station.

"We're a little too close to the action to go back to that beach," Toph replied. "I should be able to know something from the Fire Temple though. But I really feel like that might have done it."

They managed to return to the harbor without incident, but Toph felt as though she'd been beaten. She was not looking forward to another long walk back to the Fire Temple. Plus, it was getting late. The villagers had cautiously returned home as well with the report of at least partial success. The ash had stopped falling, and everyone was optimistic.

An impromptu community picnic was spread on the beach, and everyone gathered around to eat and hear the story of how Toph and Zuko had defused the volcano. Zuko made a point of reminding the villagers that there was no guarantee that the danger had passed, but everyone ignored him completely in their joy.

Perhaps their lack of concern was what drove him, but Zuko was determined to make certain that their efforts had paid off, and Toph found herself walking back through the abandoned village at Zuko's side. Yung had offered to accompany them, but Zuko assured him that they were just going to go straight there and back. Plus, if they were wrong and the volcano began to erupt, Yung would have to lead the villagers' evacuation.

Toph was extremely tired by the time they reached the temple, but she did manage to do a check of the volcano. She couldn't see as well as she could back on the lava beach, but she could tell that the pressure had gone down significantly in the magma chamber.

Zuko looked visibly relieved when she announced this. In fact, she hadn't realized just how tense he'd been until the tension was gone. She reached out and pulled him to her. He rested his cheek against her hair and breathed a sigh. She looked out over the lava fields.

"Look, baby," she said as pointed below them, "there we are—fire and earth." Zuko followed her gaze to see a rolling lava flow progressing down a hillside. In the dusky twilight it was beautiful--deep cherry red and hot orange flashed beneath the dark surface as it moved slowly and sinuously across an old lava flow.

"That's us--slow but unstoppable," he replied dryly.

"I think it's beautiful," she breathed, "earth that moves on its own. It's like it's alive."

She looked up at him with recognition. "That's what you look like, sweetie. Living earth." Then she reached up to run her fingers down his face. He had no idea what she was talking about, but her touch on his cheek ignited something inside him.

The setting sun cast a warmth on her skin and made her hair glint with sparkles of deep burgundy. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He grabbed her hand and placed a warm kiss on her palm, delighting in the way she shivered at his caress. Suddenly Toph pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him hungrily, her fingers tangling in his hair. He wasn't prepared for the passion in her kiss, the intensity of it. She leaned into him and he pulled her even closer, his hands running beneath her shirt to touch her skin, to feel its softness.

She could feel heat coming off his body in waves and moaned softly as his mouth traveled down her throat and his hand slipped beneath her skirt to her thigh. The muscles in his back tensed under her fingers. She wanted to be closer to him, as close as she could get. As if reading her mind, Zuko pulled her even tighter into him, so close she could feel his heartbeat.

Just as the both of them were wondering how long it would take them to get back to the beach house, they heard a voice from above. "Am I interrupting something?" it asked.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Zuko looked up in surprise to see Appa landing gracefully beside them, stirring a layer of ash into the air.

"Zuko baby," Toph said sadly as Appa's feet met the earth, "it looks like we've been rescued." He relaxed his grip on her, and she whispered, "I don't want to be rescued yet."

"Me either," he responded as Aang slipped to the ground. "Hi, Aang! Good to see you."

Once Aang's bemused pleasantries were returned, he offered to let Appa turn their long walk into a short ride over the mountain. Gratefully, they accepted and soon landed lightly again on the beach. Katara was waiting for them inside the beach house.

"Toph, I hope you don't mind, but I put Bumi down on your bed," Katara pointedly stressed the idea that the bed was Toph's.

Toph turned to Zuko with a malicious glint in her eye, "Baby, we'll have to sleep on the sofa again. It's funny how you sometimes don't even make it to the bedroom."

"I thought you guys had been kidnapped," Katara responded, disapproval evident in her face and her voice. "Apparently you just ran off together."

Before Toph could stoke the fire any further, Zuko decided to step in. "You were informed correctly. We were kidnapped. These islanders helped us escape, and now the culprits are safely enclosed in a cave."

Toph listened carefully to Zuko's edited version of events and decided she could easily go along with that. Then she couldn't help inserting, "And the volcano nearly erupted, but Sparky and I got it under control."

"And in between things, we got married," Zuko added. Toph giggled, and he grinned pretty widely himself.

"Are you insane?" Katara practically screamed. "You don't even know each other. What makes you think you need to be married?"

"We've known each other for years," Toph exclaimed. "Almost as long as you've known Aang."

"Being kids together does not count as knowing each other," Katara continued reasonably. "You've known each other for five days."

Aang just looked at Zuko and shrugged. He knew when to step aside. Zuko, however, was not in the mood to have his relationship with Toph judged. "Katara, we're not kids anymore. We know what we're doing. We got married this afternoon," he replied coolly. "You and Aang are welcome to stay on the island for the next few days, but we're on our honeymoon."

Aang chose that moment to speak up, "Actually, by morning a destroyer and two patrol boats should be in your harbor. We just came ahead to scout."

Aang explained that Fire Lord Iroh had sent a hawk to him as soon as the report of the kidnapping reached him. "He's worried sick about you," he said.

"We'll send a message to him as soon as the navy arrives," Zuko replied. "Then we can spend a few days here before heading home again."

"You two are living in a complete dream world, aren't you?" Katara interjected. "The world has been searching for you for days, everybody scared out of their minds that something horrible has happened to you, and you're here shacked up in paradise!"

"We are not shacked up," Toph interrupted. "We are married."

"About that," Aang began. "Zuko, you of all people know you can't just get married without your uncle's approval, plus the approval of the Fire Court and the Earth King. You didn't get married, you created a diplomatic incident."

Before the discussion could heat up any further, Zuko called a truce. "No more discussion tonight. We can't do anything about it until the navy gets here anyway." He pulled Toph up from the sofa and escorted her to the bathing room. "We're getting cleaned up," he continued. "I'm going to heat Toph's bath water."

"See that the water is all you heat," replied Katara under her breath.

Zuko pretended he didn't hear her. He followed Toph into the bathing room and true to his word, drew her a bath and firebended the water nice and warm. Then with a kiss and squeeze he left her to her bath.

While he waited for his turn, Zuko asked Aang to take a walk with him on the beach. "What is Katara's problem?" he began the minute they were out of her earshot.

"Cut her a little slack," Aang asked quietly, rubbing his bald head with a hand. "You have no idea how scared everybody has been about this. I spoke with your security team—a guy named Chun. He had a lead on some black marketeers but no hard evidence. Is that who you've caught?"

"Yes," Zuko said, working at telling as much truth as possible, "along with some pirates who tried to cut into their action. The two marketeers, a couple of guys called Stick and Tracer, tried to get a couple of the villagers to do their dirty work, but the villagers ended up helping us instead."

Aang nodded noncommittally and Zuko wasn't sure if he was completely satisfied with his story.

"And what's all this about a volcano?" Aang asked.

Zuko filled him in on the day's adventures. "I have an idea to put strong earthbenders on each of these volcanic islands. They might not be able to stop them from blowing, but they can at least tell in more detail what's going on. Then we can reopen the islands to settlement and give these ex-colonists some land to call their own again," Zuko closed as they made their way back onto the veranda. Toph was waiting for them.

"Go get yourself cleaned up while Katara and I pull some of this party food together into supper," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

After a quick bath, Zuko came back into the common room where the three sat at a low table, Katara with a newly-awake Bumi in her arms. Zuko thought the little bald baby looked just like Aang and said so.

"Yes, but he's got his mom's beautiful blue eyes," Aang responded, giving the baby a rub on the head. Bumi just giggled.

"So, is he going to be an air bender or a water bender?" Toph asked, giving the baby a little tickle on the foot.

"Who knows?" Katara replied, passing a bowl of rice and seafood down the table.

"I think that we'll be more likely to have airbending kids," Aang said thoughtfully as they all began to eat. "Not that I wouldn't want waterbenders, but balance figures into these things."

"So, you two are going to singlehandedly repopulate the world with Air Nomads?" Zuko asked.

"Gonna try," Aang answered with a wink at Katara.

"Have you two even considered that yourselves?" Katara directed her gaze at Toph and Zuko.

"We can populate the world, but not with airbenders," Toph answered as innocently as possible.

"What if all your kids were earthbenders?" Katara continued seriously. "An earthbending Fire Lord?"

Toph and Zuko looked thoughtful at this question, but to Katara's dismay, Aang spoke up with an answer of his own. "The Fire Lord is an extension of his people and of his element. He is so closely related to his element, I don't think he could be anything but a firebender." Katara shot him an absolutely scathing look, but he just shrugged. "Hey, I just call 'em like I see 'em," he responded plaintively.

"Toph, you are such a gifted earthbender. Would you be happy knowing that none of your children could follow you?" Katara turned the topic around deftly.

"You are a gifted waterbender. Are you happy having airbenders with Aang? As long as they are they my children and Zuko's children, I'll be happy," Toph replied, giving Zuko a big grin. He put his arm around her and gave her a hug around the shoulders. Katara just rolled her eyes.

Aang then spoke up, "I don't doubt for a minute that you two are serious about each other, and I'm sure Fire Lord Iroh will have no problems with you. But getting the approval of the Fire Court and the Earth King may be a different matter altogether."

"That's just not fair," Toph interjected. "Did anybody tell you and Katara you couldn't get married?"

"Yes," Katara answered. "My father was very hard to convince at first. He just knew that Aang would be too busy being avatar to be a proper husband."

"I had to go giant squid fishing with him twice before he decided that it might work out," Aang laughed. "I thought Sokka would help me out, but all he did was make me pack stinky dead fish into bait boxes."

"You only had to deal with Katara's father," Zuko sighed. "I'm going to have to convince two world governments that this is a good idea."

"Speaking of good ideas, tell me more about your earthbender idea," Aang said, deftly changing the subject.

They spent the rest of dinner discussing Zuko's idea of placing earthbenders on the volcanic islands. Toph was immediately on board. "Haru would love that glass on the beach. Who knows what uses they could come up with for it," she exclaimed.

"These islands contain all kinds of different mineral combinations, too," she continued. "You never know what kind of new use you'll come up with—maybe some things that could be exported and bring in extra funds for the old treasury." She gave Zuko a wink.

"Don't be greedy," he returned. "The islands will need income to help them get back on their feet economically."

"Sounds very interesting to me," Aang added as they all moved over to the low sofas in the common room. Bumi explored the floor and anything he could find to put in his mouth. "It's good for balance to see the nations cooperating as much as possible."

"The colonists are good examples of that," Zuko added and the discussion turned to the colonists' needs, including medical supplies. "I feel like I failed them as their prince by not doing something about this already," he sighed. Toph snuggled in close to him for comfort and he put his arm around her.

"You can't know everything, baby," Toph said softly. "That's why you have ministers. They have to do their jobs so you can do yours."

"I've depended too heavily on them. I don't get out of the palace enough," Zuko continued to berate himself. "This trip has taught me that one thing. No matter the risks, I have to know what my people need first hand. I can't just assume everything is going fine because a few yes-men tell me so."

Aang agreed, but cautioned, "Just remember, Zuko, that you can't solve every single problem in the Fire Nation yourself. Also, you are Fire Lord Iroh's sole heir. It's no wonder everyone is a bit protective of you. The nation cannot be left leaderless, not now especially. Your disappearance was a blow to the entire government, not just to your uncle."

Aang watched Zuko nod in agreement, then continued sternly, "That's why I believe you and Toph need to keep your marriage under wraps—don't even tell Iroh."

Zuko looked up at him sharply, but listened quietly to Aang's reasoning. "Who you marry is a matter of state importance. I know it isn't fair to either of you personally, but the stability of the Fire Nation government is at stake. As crown prince, you need to produce heirs to the throne—as much as I need to produce airbenders. Balance is key. The unbroken chain of Fire Lords is vital to balance, just like the balance of four nations/four elements."

"How long will we need to hide this?" Toph asked, her look downcast.

Zuko played with her fingers and kissed her hair. "I see where Aang's going with this. We're going to need to convince two governments that this is the right path for the greater good of both nations," he said. Then he turned to face Toph squarely. "Sweetie, we knew this morning what we were getting into. We just have to face it and deal with it."

"I just want to be your wife," Toph answered, her voice breaking a little. "I made my vows to you already and there's nothing anybody in the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom can do about that."

"Maybe they can," Katara finally spoke up. "Until it's recorded in the records of both nations, your marriage isn't legal. They can declare that it doesn't exist."

Over Zuko's protests, Aang interjected, "But the legal side is the least important in the big scheme of things. You made your vows before both your elements and the spirits. Before the spirit world, you are now husband and wife. The legalities are just a temporal thing. If you remain true to the spirit of your marriage vows, the rest of it will come together, given time, patience, and some crafty political maneuvering."

After a moment's silence, Zuko responded, "I have never in my life gotten anything I didn't have to fight for." Then he turned to Toph and took her face in his hands. "I will fight both the entire Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom to be with you if I have to. You're my wife, no matter what anyone else says."

Aang pulled Katara to her feet and untangled Bumi from the legs of the sofa where he was busily chewing on the edge of a cushion. "We're going to sleep with Appa. You two have a good evening," he said.

"You don't have to do that," Toph protested.

But Bumi was already calling out, "Appa! Appa!"

"His first word," Aang explained with a smile. "Appa was thrilled, but Mama and Dada were a little disappointed. Don't worry about us. Camping out with Appa feels more like home than home."

He and Katara gathered Bumi's things and walked down to the beach where Appa had already made himself comfortable in the sand. The night was balmy and pleasant.

"I have never seen two people more lovestruck," said Katara, a little disapprovingly.

"What's the matter with that?" Aang replied as he settled Bumi in his covers on the wide saddle on the sand. "They're in love."

"I'd say. You couldn't get a piece of rice paper between them," Katara added.

"You sound jealous," Aang teased, slipping behind her to put his arms around her. "We're in love too. Sometimes you can't get rice paper between us."

She relaxed into his embrace. "I'm just worried about them. Toph has no idea what she's getting into. We've been around Zuko enough to know that his life is not going to be easy for her to slip into. There's so much formality in the court. You know how badly she hates living in the upper ring at Ba Sing Se. The Fire Palace is just as bad—maybe worse," she sighed.

"I've never known either of them to be overly impulsive. For an angry jerk, to borrow Sokka's term, Zuko has become a very level-headed person over the last several years. I don't think either of them are taking this lightly," Aang responded, pulling her down onto the saddle next to him.

"I'm just afraid they'll get hurt," Katara said. "I care too much about both of them not to try to warn them."

Aang kissed her and pulled her close with Bumi gathered into her arms. "I know, but right now, we need to just let them be together. Who knows when they'll get the chance again?"

In the house, Zuko and Toph sat quietly on the sofa together, each in thought. Finally Toph yawned and spoke up, "We will find a way, baby. I have faith in you."

"I'm glad to hear it. Somebody needs to believe in me because sometimes I sure don't believe in myself," Zuko sighed. "I'm sorry I've gotten you into this mess. I never meant to drag you into all this danger and intrigue and politics." Then he looked down at her. "But it's too late now. I'm never going to give you up. You're stuck with me."

"That's just where I want to be," she responded sincerely. Then she took a breath and asked, "Do you want to go to bed?"

"You know what will happen if we do," he answered, a rough edge to his voice. "And we don't know how long it will be before we can be together again."

"I know," she answered. "I don't know if I want to start something with you that we can't continue. It's going to be hard enough as it is."

Zuko didn't answer right away, but pulled Toph into his arms and stretched out on the sofa. After a moment, he said, "If it's worth having, it's worth waiting for."

Despite themselves, they actually fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Zuko looked out the window to see a large destroyer anchored off the point, a patrol boat anchored further into the harbor. Toph still slept next to him.

The sun called to him with all its fire, but he ignored it in favor of enjoying the chance to be with her. It filled him with a surprising and unspeakable sadness to think that it might be a long time before they could be this close again.

She finally stirred, but even though she opened her eyes, she didn't move. "Are they here?" she asked, her cheek pressed against his chest.

"The Fire Navy is in the harbor," he replied.

She wished she could freeze that moment in time and keep everything she wanted right there in her arms. "It's not fair," she whispered.

"I know, sweetie," he answered. "But together, we can take 'em. Both nations. They don't stand a chance against us."

Toph looked at him with all her sight, drinking him in. "We'll just have to find ways to be together even when we're not," she replied.

"I have faith in you," he answered. "But right now, I better get up and start acting like a prince again."

Zuko slipped out from under her and she lay for a few moments basking in the warmth he left on the sofa. Then while he dressed for the day, she went out to find Aang and Katara.

"Has anybody come from the ships yet?" she asked.

"No," Aang replied. "They've only just made anchor. Where's Zuko?"

"Getting ready to be Prince Zuko," she said, "whatever that means."

Aang nodded in understanding. They all returned to the house for breakfast, meeting Zuko in the common room. When she saw him, she understood. He was wearing the clothing he'd been wearing when they were kidnapped, all cleaned and pressed by Mrs. Fong. He also had his hair pulled up in a formal topknot. Even his posture was different. He seemed taller and his movements were more precise.

"Aang, will you please take me to meet the captain of the destroyer? We'll need Yung to come along as well," Zuko asked.

"I'll be glad to," Aang replied. The group made a quick breakfast, nobody saying much. Afterward, the men went to find Yung while Toph went to the bathing room to get ready.

Several minutes later, Katara saw Zuko and Aang return to the beach with Yung. They climbed aboard Appa and flew out over the harbor to the large Fire Navy vessel anchored in the deep water off the point.

When Toph came out of the bathing room, Katara was surprised by the elegance of her appearance. She was wearing a beautiful silk sarong with an unusual red and green leafy pattern on it. Her hair was pulled into a simple, but lovely arrangement. She looked very much the lady.

But when Katara commented on the loveliness of her dress, Toph surprised her by bursting into tears. "It's my wedding dress," she explained through her sobs. "Nobody will know but you and Zuko, but he's going to take me home in my wedding dress."

Katara put her arms around her friend and held her while she cried. After a bit, she began to pull herself together. Then Katara helped Toph wipe the tearstains from her face and fix her makeup.

After an hour or so, the men returned. They could hear Yung's voice on the beach as he thanked Zuko over and over again. Toph went out to hear the news for herself. At her approach, Zuko saw her dress and gave her an unfathomable look. At first she thought he didn't approve, then she realized he just wasn't allowing himself to express his emotions.

"My lady," Yung bowed deeply as she approached. "I was telling your—Prince Zuko," he corrected himself, having apparently been brought up to speed by Aang and Zuko on the trip out to the harbor. "I was thanking Prince Zuko for the great honor he has done to me and my family."

Toph looked to Zuko for explanation. "I have declared Tuzai Island to be safe for resettlement by the colonists and made Yung acting governor," Zuko announced. "The captain will be bringing over several hawks to allow them to communicate with the capital, and the patrol boat will remain at the island's disposal until such time as they can replace their own ocean going vessels."

Yung interjected excitedly, "And the medical supplies on board the destroyer will be shared with us until we can get our own. Lady Toph, would you believe they actually have a small store of quina bark powder?"

Toph happily declared her congratulations, then asked Yung to get Su-lin so she could bid her farewell in person. As Yung dashed back to his home, she turned to Zuko, "That was very good of you. I think he'll make a fine governor."

Zuko nodded, "I've also given directions as to the disposal of the prisoners, including those two black marketeers. Provided they didn't slip off in the night on one of the fishing boats." He smiled at her, but kept his distance, hands behind his back. The reality of the act they would have to play began to settle over her.

At that moment, Su-lin came running up and bowed deeply to her. Throwing decorum to the side, Toph gave her a huge hug. "Thank you for everything," Toph said. "I think Yung has probably filled you in on what's going on."

Su-lin answered quietly, "Do not worry, Princess Toph. You will not have long to wait before taking your rightful place beside our prince." She then pulled away and gave Toph another deep, formal bow.

After gathering what few possessions they had, the group climbed onto Appa's back, waving down to the crowd that gathered on the beach to bid them farewell. Zuko handed Toph up into the saddle, then seated her all the way across from him, next to Katara, while he sat up front to talk to Aang.

However, as soon the island and the ships were out of sight, he asked Katara to switch places with him, pulling Toph into his arms with a sad resignation that nearly made her cry. Katara looked back at the two of them, wrapped in each other and misery, knowing that this flight was their last chance to just be themselves for a while.

Katara strapped Bumi into his carrier on her chest, then crawled out to sit next to Aang on Appa's head. "It's not fair," she said, stroking the soft baby hair on her son's head as he waved his hands happily in the wind that streamed around them.

"I thought you were all about them not getting hurt," Aang answered.

"I am, and this hurts them worse than anything else. We've got to help them. Whatever influence you have, use it," she said firmly. "We have each other; Sokka and Suki have each other. Toph and Zuko need the same chance."

Katara glanced behind her to see the couple sitting there quietly in each other's embrace. Tears flowed freely down Toph's face, and pain etched lines around Zuko's eyes. "Fly slow, okay?" Katara said softly to Appa, who rumbled beneath them in agreement.

However, by the time they reached the capital and touched down on the palace lawn, the couple's mood had lightened. Zuko had formulated a plan. The best, fastest way to see that he and Toph became a couple was for it to be somebody else's idea in the first place.

First of all, Toph would become a hero for stopping the destruction of Tuzai Island. She would be honored in a ceremony which also announced the settlement of the island and Yung's governorship.

They could even work it out for her to travel with Aang and Katara to the other volcanic islands to do an inspection with an eye toward settling them as well, he continued. "And I will go with you all as escort," Zuko added, a glint in his eye.

"Only if you're asked to do so," Aang instructed. "The whole point is to make this someone else's idea."

"Besides, baby, I don't know how much help you could actually be to us," Toph continued in a teasing voice. "What would you do? Make the volcano hotter?"

Amidst laughter by Aang and Katara, Zuko pretended to bristle a bit. "Very funny. Should I have left you on the bottom of the ocean too?"

"No, thank you," Toph answered with a little shiver. "But the under water part wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be." She gave him a kiss to help his hurt feelings. It was good to laugh and have hope again, she thought.

They entered the palace doors to be met by Fire Lord Iroh who threw his arms around Zuko, unapologetically emotional at his safe return. He then repeated the embrace with Toph. "You two don't look a bit the worse for wear," he exclaimed as he dragged them both into a private parlor along with Aang and Katara.

Despite Aang's injunction against telling anyone about their relationship, Zuko couldn't help letting some of the sense of his feelings about Toph slip into his narrative as he gave his uncle an otherwise accurate recounting of their adventure.

"Are you certain this Yung is a trustworthy individual?" Iroh asked when hearing how the former kidnapper had become acting governor.

"I have already trusted him with my life and with Toph's life," Zuko answered solemnly. Iroh gave him a knowing look, satisfied with his answer.

"In that case, we will make arrangements for a banquet to announce the recolonization of the island," Iroh continued expansively.

"Toph should be honored in some way for her heroism in stopping the eruption," Aang contributed innocently.

"Certainly," Iroh answered, again with the look as if he knew more than he let on.

"Uncle, what are you thinking?" Zuko asked, giving his uncle a penetrating look.

At Iroh's look of feigned surprise, Zuko pressed further, "I know you've got something going on in your head. Talk."

"Chun and his wife let slip that something other than diplomatic relations might be going on between you two," Iroh answered. "Is that true?"

"Sparky, we probably better come clean," Toph whispered to Zuko.

Zuko nodded and the two of them went forward to kneel before Iroh. "Fire Lord Iroh, Toph and I were married yesterday by an earthbender in a Fire Temple on Tuzai Island. We humbly ask your blessing." The words ran out of Zuko in one fast breath.

"You what?!?" Iroh practically bellowed.

"They got married on Tuzai yesterday," Aang offered helpfully.

"I heard!" Iroh continued to roar. Then he looked down at the couple kneeling before him, their dark heads bowed humbly. Toph had one of Zuko's hands in a whiteknuckle grip and he'd put the other around her protectively as if to shield her from his uncle's fury. The sight melted him a little, despite himself.

"I was prepared to hear that you two had developed some kind of relationship with each other, but not married," Iroh exclaimed in exasperation. "What a mess!"

Zuko looked up at Iroh, but it was Toph who spoke first. "Please, Uncle," she said plaintively, "don't be angry with us. We did act foolishly and impulsively, but it was for the right reasons. I love him, sir, and he loves me. Please believe that."

Toph looked up toward Iroh with such sincerity in her eyes that it was hard for Zuko to believe she couldn't physically see him. There was such an air of innocence and trust in her face. She practically shone with sincerity.

And it worked. Zuko watched his uncle's crusty facade just melt away. Then Iroh reached out his hands to their heads, Zuko ducking his quickly lest the smile on his face give her away.

"I offer you my blessing as your uncle, Zuko, and as your Fire Lord, Crown Prince Zuko. I offer you my blessing as your uncle, Toph, and as your Fire Lord, Princess Toph," Iroh intoned, choking back tears. He then pulled Toph to her feet and gave her a warm, welcoming embrace. Zuko would have to rise on his own.

"You two have created a heck of a mess," he continued more seriously. "My blessing isn't the only one you need."

"We know that, Uncle," Zuko responded. "But we have a plan."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next several days passed very slowly for Toph. As they had planned, her contact with Zuko was of the most innocent and official nature. Any potential palace gossip died down rapidly in the face of their apparent indifference to each other. Dinners were especially tedious as they found themselves frequently across the table from one another, but never close enough to touch and with only the politest of conversation topics for discussion.

Iroh made every effort to slip them moments to be alone, but it was never for long enough. They'd have five minutes before a meeting to cling to each other then fix her lipstick before another group of dignitaries entered for negotiations.

Worse, the problems that beset them politically were deeper than either were prepared for. As each led teams of negotiators and diplomats, they realized that both sides were passionate about what they saw as failures by the other to consider common sense, fair play, and basic economics. How two groups could take the same information and come to two totally separate conclusions never ceased to amaze them both.

To pass the time during one particularly infuriating meeting, she took to earthbending the stone tiles beneath Zuko's feet. Sometimes they'd rise up underfoot; sometimes they'd sink. Once she nearly got caught at it as a dignitary rose suddenly from his chair and stubbed his toe against a displaced tile. She quickly bended it back into place, Zuko hiding his laughter behind a cough.

Later at a state dinner a few nights later, she watched as Zuko surreptitiously sprinkled a little salt on his plate, then added a few drops of water, never missing a beat of the conversation going on around him. Once the salt had dissolved, over the next few minutes in a series of casual strokes, he drew the earth symbol on his cheek, invisible to everyone at the table but her, since she was the only earthbender in attendance.

Perhaps Aang had been able to see it as well, she realized later, because he'd excused himself with a coughing fit at about that same time.

No one knew exactly how to start the ball rolling. But at last Aang found his moment to intervene. At a very long, very vocal showdown between several highly placed members of the Fire Court and a complement of the Earth King's most trusted advisors, Aang was asked as avatar to address the group in hopes of finding some ground for unity.

"The balance between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom has been upset very badly for a very long time," Aang began. "There must be an exchange of alliance on a deeper scale than ever before in history to make up for this. Each side of this debate must consider ways to create alliance that will be longlasting, something that will last for generations to come."

Amid the murmurs of each side discussing his words, Aang took the opportunity to call Zuko and Toph before him as if to give additional instructions. Instead in a quiet undervoice, he said, "Stand side by side in front of me. Now nod and smile. Doesn't this look just like a wedding?" Toph barely suppressed a giggle. "We'll just slip little hints to them as we go," he added. "Thank you both. You are dismissed."

Their next opportunity for dropping hints came at the banquet to honor Yung's governorship. As highest ranking female guest, Toph was seated between Iroh and Zuko with Su-lin on Iroh's other side next to Yung. Despite every attempt to remain cool and polite, Zuko and Toph found being so close to each other extremely difficult. Beneath the table, they were in constant contact with each other—Zuko's hand on her knee, her hand on his, legs touching, anything they could get away with.

But the absolute worst thing was not being able to talk to each other—really talk about their lives and what was going on. Code began to slip into their politest conversations, and each comment they exchanged had at least two layers of meaning.

At last, dinner was over and the speeches began. Iroh spoke about the history of the islands and their temperamental nature in the past several years. Then he gave a very inspiring tale of Toph's risking her own life to defuse the volcano, saving Fire Nation lives as well as her own and the life of the prince.

Zuko presented his plan for cooperating with earthbenders on the other islands to open them for settlement as well. He closed with the idea that further cooperation between the nations could help restore balance as each shared their strengths to work toward a greater good.

There was much polite applause as Acting Governor Yung was introduced. He spoke very few words, addressing thanks to Ambassador Bei Fong and Crown Prince Zuko for helping them. When he sat down again, Su-lin reached under the table to squeeze his hand in pride.

Then the banquet broke up in favor of music. Dancing was making great headway back into the culture of the Fire Nation, and Iroh broke with formality by asking Toph to join him in the first dance. The island delegation joined in rapidly as dancing had remained part of their celebrations over the years. Earth Kingdom delegates began to filter onto the floor during the song until finally all that remained were the most staid and dignified of the Fire Nation representatives.

For the next dance, a slower couples' dance, Iroh passed Toph off to Zuko. As they circled the floor, making polite conversation on many levels and smiling innocently, Aang made his way over to a group of Fire Nation representatives from the Court. They spoke in general terms of the banquet, the move to the islands, then as Toph and Zuko passed by, he took the opportunity to add, "They make a lovely couple, don't they?"

Several songs later, the same scenario was repeated with the Earth Kingdom delegation. Aang found a moment to pull Katara to the dance floor and quietly filled her in on the successful completion of the mission.

"What's next, then?" Katara asked.

"We wait and see if anything develops that we can push along," Aang replied with a shrug.

"All this waiting is awful," Katara replied. "And just think how hard it must be for them." She glanced over to where Zuko had walked Toph back to her seat next to Iroh, Yung, and Su-lin, then bowed respectfully and walked away.

"I know," Aang replied as Zuko approached. "But they can't look like it matters to them at all. How's it going, hotman?"

"Mission accomplished," Zuko responded, his voice tired but his face politely unreadable. "Aang, something has got to break before we do."

"I have an idea," Katara spoke up. "What if Iroh planned a private dinner for us—Yung, Su-lin, Toph, Aang, and myself. You would of course attend, and with so many present it would not look improper at all. But you and Toph would have a chance to talk freely."

Everyone agreed that this was a wonderful idea, and within two days, they were all gathered in the smaller dining hall in the palace. The evening passed far too quickly as Toph and Zuko spent the entire time talking about everything that was happening. Observers noticed that they were so completely wrapped up in each other that they had to be reminded to eat.

"I never thought I'd miss just being able to ask you how your day was," Toph exclaimed at one point.

Zuko put his arm around her. "I know, sweetie, I miss you too. We can't keep doing this." He called out to Aang, "Do you have any idea whether either side is talking about us?"

"The last time I asked, the Earth Kingdom wanted the Fire Nation to build a war memorial and the Fire Nation wanted the Earth Kingdom to sign a 100 year trade agreement," Aang answered with a sigh. "These people are being very pig-headed."

"I have it," Su-lin exclaimed out of nowhere. "Tell each side that the other absolutely does not want it and that Prince Zuko and Lady Toph will never agree. That will be enough challenge to them that they will make it happen just to spite each other."

Looks went around the table as everyone digested her words. Then smiles and laughter abounded. This could possibly do the trick.

Once again Aang went into stealth mode, slipping hints to the Earth Kingdom delegation that the Fire Nation was deeply opposed to a possible marriage alliance between the countries, then repeating the same to the Fire Nation. Both sides' initial rejection of the idea themselves began to soften in the face of finding all the reasons a marriage would be bad for the other and good for them.

Before long both Toph and Zuko had been approached by their respective politicians. Each, as had been previously agreed, refused. Neither would agree to such an alliance without the approval of their rulers and families. Suddenly, all Zuko's concerns about how he could possibly convince Toph's parents and the Earth King that this was all a good idea were cast aside as an entire band of political engineers went to work doing it for him.

The Bei Fongs were invited to the palace to meet their future son-in-law, Iroh and the Earth King gave their grudging permission, and the wedding was set for three months in the future. Aang had encouraged the groups to push the date up very quickly to ensure that improved balance occurred before the new year—very auspicious.

"I made up all kinds of auspicious omens," Aang privately admitted to Katara. "The Fire Sages were looking at me pretty funny at times, but I think they bought it."

Once the engagement was officially announced, a huge public relations campaign went into force in both countries as the diplomats and politicians who believed they'd crafted the entire alliance began to promote their plan. Popular opinion was surprisingly easy to sway to their side.

"I credit Yung and the colonists for a lot of that," Zuko commented during breakfast with Aang and Katara one morning. "They've been talking on the streets about what Toph did on Tuzai. The people seem to think she's another Painted Lady come to rescue them." Katara and Aang exchanged a look between them but Zuko didn't notice.

"Meanwhile, in the Earth Kingdom, the push has been all about your refugee days—a large number of people there actually believe that you fought for a while in the Earth Kingdom army incognito as a soldier named Li," Aang responded.

"At least I get to be a soldier. In reality I spent most of my time there as a tea shop waiter," Zuko answered with a laugh.

The next three months passed much more easily than they thought it would. Despite the fact that they still were never truly alone with each other, as an engaged couple they were expected to at least have dinners together and go on short, well-chaperoned excursions. As often as possible, Aang and Katara served as their chaperons, giving the pair a chance to at least talk freely.

"Are you nervous?" Zuko asked during dinner one evening a few nights before the wedding.

"Why would I be nervous?" Toph replied. "I've been there, done that. I was scared to death back on Tuzai, but this is just another show."

"You didn't look scared," he answered. "You looked beautiful. Do you still have that dress?"

"Of course I do," she responded gently. "That's my wedding dress."

"When I saw you come out of the beach house with that dress on, right before we left to go home, I nearly lost it," Zuko confessed. "I came so close to telling Aang to just go out to the destroyer and tell them we weren't leaving. I was so afraid that when we got back here, I'd lose you."

"But like Aang said, the temporal part is the least important. With time, patience, and crafty maneuvering, we managed to make it happen," she replied, settling into his embrace.

He kissed her hair, then her forehead, then her mouth. Far across the room, the sound of Bumi and Iroh playing pattycake reminded him that they were not alone, no matter how discreet the other members of the dinner party tried to be. "I love you, Princess Toph of the Fire Nation," Zuko whispered into her ear. "And I cannot wait to be completely and totally alone with you. It is just way too crowded in here."

Over the next day it got even more crowded as guests began to arrive from literally around the world. It was decided that the wedding would serve as a sort of informal summit meeting between the nations, and just as Toph and Zuko had predicted on Tuzai, it became a complete zoo with representatives from the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation all vying for the best seats in the huge Fire Temple and the reception to follow.

On the positive side, among the guests were close friends. Haru and Jin, Teo and Song, the Duke, swamp guys, you name it, they were there. At first Zuko tried to avoid the two girls with Haru and Teo, but finally just gave up and greeted them. Each smiled in recognition and wished him well.

Song had brought a pair of prize ostrichhorses as a wedding gift. "And as a thank you," she added quietly. Zuko nodded in thanks, hoping no one noticed his blush. Toph's questioning look told him she'd noticed.

"I'll fill you in later," he explained.

To their joy, Sokka and Suki were also in attendance with their two little ones. "I still can't believe you named this baby Zutara," Zuko sighed as he held the little girl in his arms. She was beautiful, with huge blue eyes and a head full of dark curls. With innocent concern in her eyes, she reached up to his left cheek and patted his scar gently. "Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

"No, sweetie," he answered as he looked around the room full of the people he loved, his gaze resting on Toph as she stood laughing and chatting with Suki. "It stopped hurting a long, long time ago."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Toph did her best to ignore the circus atmosphere on the day of the wedding. It was every bit as overblown and formal as she'd expected. The only thing she'd managed to have any say in at all was her wedding dress.

With Su-lin's help, she'd found the maker of the gan leaf printed silk and commissioned a traditional wedding dress using the same silk fabric as the sarong. The new dress was much more elaborate and formal, but she was glad that the print would be the same, blending fire and earth colors and saluting the gan trees that had become so much a part of their early courtship. She hoped Zuko would notice.

Unfortunately, the lightweight silk comprised only a small proportion of the heavy gown, which also incorporated traditional fire and earth brocades and layers of stiff fabrics. The headdress alone weighed almost five pounds. Each time she turned her head, she could hear the tinkles of tiny bells sewn in for luck.

The palanquin ride to the Fire Temple was both welcome to Toph as a chance to rest and an annoyance as she was almost completely blind the entire trip. Fortunately, she was accompanied by both Suki and Katara as well as her mother. She couldn't help but delight that they were almost as heavily burdened with clothing as she was.

Crowds lined the streets on either side of the road, tossing flowers and good luck charms into their path as they traveled. At least thirty guards walked on either side, all festively dressed, of course. Zuko had also assured her that the crowds themselves were infiltrated with a large number of security guards and Fire Nation soldiers. He was taking no chances, but at the same time wanted to be sure to allow the people a chance to see their new princess.

The three months of heavy public relations work had paid off, though, and not a ripple of dissent was heard in the streets. Zuko had begun making regular visits to the colony neighborhoods as well as other hotbeds of discontent and was meeting directly with the disgruntled rather than allowing problems to grow.

At first no one was very supportive of these risky missions, Iroh and Aang joining the Fire Court in their disapproval. Toph saw that she could either join them in discouraging his activities or support him, scary though it was. She decided that she had to be on his team and support his choice to go into areas deemed less safe than she'd like, but she trusted him and she finally began to trust Chun and the rest of the strike team.

During all the trips he'd made, only twice had the security team intervened, and only one of those times was Zuko in anything even remotely approaching danger. Once he was home, Toph had railed at him while simultaneously kissing him in relief at his safe return.

"We have to do what's right," Zuko had responded to her as he held her close. "I won't turn from the people who need to meet with me just because a few don't want to cooperate."

On hearing of these events, public opinion had rallied around Zuko. Toph kidded him that his Crown Prince poster sales had gone up dramatically. Truthfully, all kinds of royal family memorabilia sales were on the rise. Collector's items for the wedding were at an even higher premium with Toph dolls and reproduction engagement announcements going for top dollar.

"I am so glad this is not my real wedding," Toph had found herself saying over and over during the weeks before the ceremony. "If I hadn't already married you, this nonsense would have pushed me right back out the door again."

"In that case, I am intensely glad we found Mr. Fong on Tuzai," Zuko responded. "Because I would never have been able to go through these past months without you."

Now, riding in formal procession to the temple, Toph was primarily just ready for it to all be over. The palanquin was carried up the huge flight of steps into the courtyard, then lowered so the ladies could step out. As Toph stepped out onto the stone court, she got an immediate picture of the vast numbers of people that stood in the streets below. The noise of the cheering crowd was deafening.

For a moment, she had to fight the urge to just crawl back into the palanquin and tell the carriers to just take her home. She was not cut out for this kind of adulation and attention. Then she pulled herself up short. Zuko was waiting for her.

Inside the temple, the crowds were quieter but no less numerous. As she followed her maids down the bridal path, she could hear murmurs and whispers on either side. Some were complimentary, some critical, but everyone seemed to have an opinion of her.

At long last, she stood with Zuko before the roaring flame of the temple fire. Aang, in his official role as Avatar, stood before them to conduct the ceremony. For that she was intensely grateful.

She stood with Zuko, hand in hand, ready to begin when Aang leaned forward to whisper, "I'm going to ask you to repeat the vows you've already made to one another."

Toph was glad that Aang officially, though quietly, recognized that this was a repeat wedding, not the original. Gladly she made the required responses before all the world, knowing that the first time she'd said them, it had been for the only person who mattered, her husband.

Zuko likewise made all his responses, but for him, the ceremony was more than just a public repeat. He couldn't help but remember all the official ceremonies that had been conducted in this temple in the past. He remembered his father's official coronation as Fire Lord, and his uncle's. He remembered Lu Ten's funeral and his grandfather's. He remembered the funerals of Ozai and Azula.

Now this place that had held more bad memories than good was witnessing the most important event of his life. He felt as though the family's honor was being uplifted by the events occurring in that place. At last, he was bringing something good to the Fire Temple. Toph was bringing balance to everything—to his family, to his nation, to himself.

He spoke his words of commitment to her on an even deeper level as he pledged himself to the balance she brought for his people. She'd already stopped one volcano brewing in his country, perhaps she could stop the volcano of dissent that threatened to tear his nation apart. She liked to tease him about the rise in poster sales, but the truth was the people wanted a part of her even more and a part of them as a couple more than even that.

As Aang offered his closing blessing over the two of them, it seemed to Zuko that he could feel it physically and spiritually as a real, tangible thing. He and Toph had exchanged many kisses during their courtship, but for Zuko this kiss was very special.

It marked a new place not only for them, but for everything he cared about. Toph held every important element of his life in trust—as his wife, as the mother of his children to come, and as the future Fire Lady of his people. He felt his throat close up a bit as the emotional truth of it all hit home. Somehow he made it through, but with a little squeeze of his hand Toph let him know she was aware and was there for him.

Once the ceremony was over, he managed to pull her aside into a small quiet room to wait for the palanquin that would carry them to the reception. She thought for a moment that he meant to kiss her, but instead, he dropped to his knees and put his arms around her, burying his cheek in her dress and holding her close.

"What is it, baby?" she whispered. She longed to pull his hair free of the formal topknot he wore, but contented herself with stroking his face with her hand.

"I love you," he replied earnestly. "That's all. I just love you."

He continued to hold her for a few moments more. Then he looked up at her and said, "I can't wait to have all this stuff off you. I'm afraid I'll mess up that elaborate hairdo."

She laughed and pulled him to his feet, giving him a careful kiss. "Anything worth having is worth waiting for," she added playfully.

"How much longer are you willing to wait?" he asked suggestively.

Just as she was about to give him a steamy reply of her own, a soft knock at the door announced the arrival of the palanquin. Zuko opened the door, very much the proper prince with a very proper princess on his arm.

The ride to the reception was basically a repeat of the ride to the wedding with the very pleasant exception of having Zuko at her side. They waved to the crowds until their arms ached. It was difficult to talk due to the noise of the cheers on either side. At last they managed to wind their way through lines of well wishers to find a seat at the high banquet table that awaited them.

"Some spread, Zuko," Sokka called down the table. Zuko was glad to see that he and Suki had bucked formality and brought the children to the banquet. Little Zutara seemed to be having a blast feeding bits of food to her little brother Toma who sat laughing on Suki's lap. Zuko could see the beginnings of a warrior's wolf tail already shaved into the dark hair of his head.

"We do our best," he replied over the noise of the crowd. Looking down the table, he could see Iroh with Bumi on his lap. Bumi pulled at his beard just so he could crow with laughter at the face Iroh would make every time. Forget decorum where babies were concerned. Zuko couldn't wait to present him with a grandson of his own.

Then Zuko realized what he'd thought. Iroh was his father in all ways but biologically. Any child of his would be Iroh's grandchild. And that child would be loved and cherished and hopelessly spoiled.

Suddenly, all the fullness of his life hit him. He had Toph at his side, his wife. He had his family, his entire extended family, on either side of him. He had hope for the future, real hope for the first time.

Toph looked over at him in surprise as he burst into laughter, then kissed her soundly to the echo of cheers and applause up and down the tables. Before she had the chance to ask, Aang's voice called out over the crowd.

"I would like to make a toast," Aang began as he rose, glass in hand. "To the future," he said, looking down at the happy couple.

Zuko and Toph looked at each other and each took their glasses in hand. "To the future."

"What's a future, Daddy?" they heard Zutara's little voice pipe up.

Sokka's deep voice answered, "The future is right now, girlie girl."

All present believed they couldn't agree more.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As wonderful and crowded and chaotic as it had all been, it was with the deepest sense of relief that Zuko and Toph finally joined Katara, Bumi, and Aang atop Appa's back for the ride to their honeymoon.

"I thought we were taking a ship," Toph said in puzzlement as Appa lifted off the ground to soar above the Fire Nation capital.

"Ships are slow," Zuko replied easily, stretching his legs out in front of him. Bumi crawled back and forth over the obstacle they created.

"Don't we at least need luggage?" she asked.

"Everything we need is already there," Zuko answered with a grin.

"Are we going back to Tuzai?" Toph continued to press for information.

He considered trying to string her along, but she could read him like a book these days. "Where else? We've already started one honeymoon there. I see it as just stretched out over two visits," he replied with a smile.

This time Appa made best time to the island, settling them down on the beach just as night was beginning to fall in earnest. Yung and Su-lin along with a large number of villagers met them there, cheering and welcoming their return.

To the couple's surprise, no official reception of any kind was planned for them. "Here, you are just another couple of villagers," Yung explained. "With the exception that you do have the nicest house on the island."

Then he turned to Aang and Katara. "We regret that there isn't another house just as nice for the Avatar and his family, but we have found a very comfortable bungalow that we've decorated just for special visitors and dignitaries like you," he added. With a smile and a nod toward Zuko, he guided Aang and Katara away, all the while describing the many changes that had occurred on the island since their last short visit.

Zuko and Toph were left to walk to the beach house on their own, just like they wanted it. Zuko looked ahead to see that lamps were already lit inside the house, the gleam shining through the windows. He hoped that all the other changes had been completed as well.

The minute he opened the door, he knew that his instructions had been followed well. Toph's quick intake of breath was plenty of reward for the planning and labor.

"I can see things!" she cried, running into the room. "I can see furniture—really see it!" She ran around the room touching the sofas and tables, even the decorations on the walls. Then she looked back at him, her face shining with excitement.

"How did you do this?" she asked breathlessly.

"Do you like it?" he questioned in return.

"You know I like it," she answered as she ran her hands over the arm of the sofa. "How did you do it? How can I see all this stuff?"

"All the furniture is made of gan wood and all the decorations use earth pigments in the paints," he explained. "Nothing's very fancy, I'm afraid. We didn't give the craftsmen a lot of time to work." All the same, he thought they'd done a wonderful job of making the furniture simple, yet lovely. He also had no idea that earth pigments could produce such a wide range of color.

Toph looked up at him and to his surprise, began to cry. He quickly crossed the distance between them to take her in his arms. "What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked nervously. He absolutely hated to see her cry. It made him feel so useless.

"Nobody ever did anything like this for me before," she managed to say between sobs. "You're the only person who ever even thought--" Her voice failed her again. He just held her closer. Finally, she pulled it together and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You are the most wonderful, most loving, best husband in the entire world. And I am not exaggerating," she added with a sigh.

"I'm glad you appreciate me," he said, rubbing his thumb lightly over her cheek.

"I appreciate everything about you," she replied, reaching up to his hair. That topknot had to go. She pulled at the band holding it in place and ran her hands through his hair, delighting in the way it fell across his face.

"That's not fair," he protested. "You must have a thousand hairpins in yours."

"You'd better get busy then," she said, pulling him down to the sofa then sitting on the floor in front of him. He carefully began to pull out the pins, working tentatively at first. She just sighed and relaxed into the feel of his hands in her hair.

He felt so clumsy as he began pulling out the dainty pins, but quickly began to enjoy watching the little curls fall free of their bonds. At last, her dark hair fell free and heavy in his hands and he ran his fingers through it to untangle the long strands. She stretched and turned toward him. He looked down at her face, framed by her dark hair. She was so beautiful. He ran his fingertips down her cheek and she turned to rest her face in his hand. Then she moved into him, pulling his face close to hers.

"We've spent enough time on the sofa," she said in a whisper. "Let's go to bed."

The next few hours were alternately breathless, shy, passionate, tender, playful, and peaceful. At last they lay wrapped in each other's arms.

"Worth the wait?" Toph asked softly.

He brushed her cheek with his fingers. "You tell me," he answered.

"That's not an answer."

"Yes, definitely worth the wait. But I couldn't have stood another day."

"Are you going to be up with the dawn?"

"Probably."

"Why?"

"The sun calls to me."

Toph stifled a yawn. "It doesn't call to me."

"Then I'll have to call you."

She snuggled closer into his arms, enjoying the feel of his skin on hers. "You do that," she sighed and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and Zuko was indeed awakened by the sun. He lay there a moment to watch Toph sleep. He didn't know whether or not to wake her—she could be pretty grumpy in the mornings, he remembered. In the end, he decided to let her sleep and slipped out of bed to begin his morning meditations.

He went out onto the beach, throwing his head back and opening his arms to the heat of the sun. He could feel the fire coursing through him, challenging him. Each day, he had to battle the fire within him, to control it lest it control him. He began working through the first forms, only to have his concentration blown when Toph appeared on the veranda wrapped in his shirt. The fire inside him suddenly had a mind of its own.

He took a few deep breaths to try to recenter his attention on his bending, but it was no use. That was the problem with fire—it was life and passion and therefore had a tendency to burn wildly.

Zuko strode over the sand back to the veranda, and the intensity of his gaze unnerved her a little. He stopped right in front of her, so close she could feel waves of heat coming off him. He just stood there looking down at her, breathing deeply, heart pounding.

Suddenly she realized what was on his mind and with a coy grin reached out to run her finger down the center of his chest. Toph wasn't really expecting to be physically carried back into the house, but quickly got used to the idea.

Much, much later, when Zuko was able to actually speak again, he cautioned her against being too available first thing in the morning. "Unless you want to be," he added hopefully.

"I've watched your morning workout before," she protested, giving him a kiss on his bare shoulder.

"That was before. Now you are a much bigger distraction," he replied. "It is such a good thing we waited. I'd have never made it through a single morning meeting without needing a cold shower."

"I can't believe I do this to you," she laughed. "Am I that irresistible?"

He wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her hair. "Oh, yes," he sighed.

Zuko did finally finish his morning meditations while Toph searched the kitchen for something to eat. She watched him from the window, overwhelmed by the realization that he was hers. After last night they belonged to each other on a deeper level than she had expected. Did all married couples feel this way? she wondered.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her train of thought. She opened it to see Katara there. "I saw Zuko outside so I figured it would be safe to come by," she said with a grin.

Toph laughed. "It's safe for now at least," she answered.

"Aang and I plan to leave tomorrow," Katara began. "This place is really beautiful and I'd love to stay, but we want you guys to have time on your own."

They spent a few minutes discussing Aang's upcoming visit to Ba Sing Se to meet with the Earth King on the latest developments in negotiations as well as to report on the great success of the wedding.

"We'll have to get everybody back here for a nice family getaway sometime this year though," Toph said thoughtfully. "It was great seeing everybody at the wedding, but it just wasn't enough time and there was too much going on."

They chatted for a few more minutes until Zuko entered the house, mopping sweat from his forehead. Katara told him of their departure plans, then asked if they'd like to have lunch with them.

Zuko and Toph quickly agreed and a time was set.

The couple passed the rest of the morning walking hand in hand on the beach and talking about plans for the new suite they would occupy once they returned to the capital. "We'll have a wing of our own," Zuko explained. "For the past few years I've been living down the hall from Uncle Iroh, but I think we'll be happier with more space."

"If it's going to be any bigger than the rooms I've been staying in, I'll probably get lost in it," Toph replied with a laugh.

"You'll have plenty of landmarks to guide you back out again," Zuko responded. "If you like the idea, I want to refurnish it with gan wood pieces."

"You are so sweet," she exclaimed, surprise evident in her voice.

"Don't sound so shocked," he said playfully, giving her a sidelong hug as they walked back to the house. "You know what a pushover I am."

"You are many things," she replied, turning to face him fully, "but you have never been a pushover." Then she pulled him to her for a kiss before continuing, "It's lunchtime." She could tell from his response to her touch that if they didn't go to visit Aang and Katara right then, they wouldn't go at all and this was their last chance to see them for months.

They passed a very pleasant hour visiting with their friends over a light lunch. Aang and Zuko talked politics while Toph described for Katara their plans for redecorating the suite. Katara was suitably impressed by Zuko's thoughtfulness in making the beach house's furnishings out of earth materials. "I never would have dreamed that the 'angry jerk' could be such a softie," Katara added quietly with a smile.

Katara had just put Bumi down for his afternoon nap when Yung came to the door, a rolled message in his hands.

"Avatar Aang," he began, "we need your help."

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"Prince Zuko," Yung bowed respectfully, "I didn't mean to disturb you with this."

"No disturbance at all," Zuko answered. "What's wrong?"

Yung explained to the group that a wildfire had broken out on one of the neighboring islands. "We think it was sparked by a small lava flow, but it's threatening our biggest stands of gan trees and at least two small fishing villages that have just been settled," he said nervously. "This is the dry season and we've got no way to fight it. We could just let it go, but the loss would be difficult to overcome. I was hoping Avatar Aang could go check it out and see if anything could be done to control the blaze."

"Of course, I will," Aang replied. "Maybe I can earthbend some fire breaks to protect the villages at least."

"If you're going to be doing large scale earthbending, I should probably come along to help," Toph added. "It would save time."

"We could also add some ice patches to that," Katara said thoughtfully. "They'll melt of course, but it could slow down the spread of the fire."

"In that case, it looks like we're all headed out, Yung," said Zuko. "Can Su-lin come stay with Bumi until we get back?"

"I'm sure she can," Yung answered, then after bowing again, left to get Su-lin.

"Do you know anything about this island?" Aang asked Zuko. "Layout, anything?"

"No, we'll have to do a flyover and see if we can get an idea of what we're dealing with," Zuko answered grimly. "Meet you back here in five minutes," he added as he rose to his feet. Then he turned to Toph. "Looks like it's time to break out the adventuring clothes again," he said with a sigh.

"That's okay, baby," she replied. "I like a good adventure. I've never fought a wildfire before. Sounds like a challenge."

Zuko followed her to the door. "I hope not too much of a challenge," he responded seriously as they exited.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

In less than a half hour, the foursome found themselves circling high above an island only partially visible. The wind was still, but smoke obscured a good third of the land mass, leaving them only to guess what lay beneath the layer of brown haze.

Aang circled lower toward the nearest of the fishing villages. They landed in the central courtyard of the little town and were met by several citizens. One of the men had been out on the edge of the burn and gave them some ideas as to the lay of the land. Between them, they formulated a plan to bring down a section of the forest beyond as a firebreak, creating an earth barricade that should prevent the fire from traveling further. Afterward, they would cross to the other side of the fire and hem it in with a second to protect the other village.

Once they reached the fire, Zuko was dismayed by the size and intensity of it. The heat was tremendous as the fire took its time consuming everything in sight. The vegetation burned intensely hot, but didn't seem to burn very quickly. He hoped that meant that perhaps they'd have time to corral the spread of the flames.

At the first firebreak, Zuko could only watch as Aang and Toph raised up a long, wide stretch of bare, unburnable earth, felling trees and undergrowth in the process. Then Aang and Katara covered the entire stretch with a thick layer of ice bended from a nearby stream. The process took a while and all three seemed tired. But after a quick check to be sure it seemed secure, they decided to hurry over to the other side of the blaze.

Appa circled as low as he could, but the wind began to shift, blowing the smoke directly into their path. Aang airbended as much away as possible, but they still had little visibility. Finally, they made out what seemed to be as good a place to bend a firebreak as possible and Appa set them down near a thick patch of forest while he moved further down the slope to an open field to graze.

The forest began at the mouth of a narrow valley that ran down from the central mountain. They could see the tops of trees burning in the distance near the peak, but the other side of the mountain was bare earth from an old lava flow. If they could stop the fire from leaving the valley, it would burn itself out between the two breaks and the lava flow. They walked further into the forest, Aang and Toph searching for the best place to try to bend another wall of earth. At last they found a spot narrow enough to work with in the time they had and set to work.

There was no water source for Katara to use, so she and Zuko watched from a short distance as Toph and Aang began to work on a wide earth embankment across the valley floor. Zuko climbed up on a tumbled boulder to keep an eye on the fire's progress. It still seemed to be a good distance away and he felt good about their chances of getting another decent break in place before the slow-moving fire arrived.

Aang and Toph had just really begun work in earnest when Zuko noticed a shift in the wind. Ahead, he could see that one side of the narrow valley had caught fire, but the flames hadn't spread across. The wind kicked up again, and he realized that they were in serious trouble as the flames suddenly seemed to leap across the top of the valley to the other side.

Then there came another shift in the wind, this time toward the fire. Out of nowhere, it seemed, the entire valley ahead of them exploded into flame. Zuko leaped down from his lookout point as he realized that Aang couldn't see it for the earth wall he was raising.

"We've got to get out of here," Zuko yelled to Katara, but he could already hear the roar of the fire. He looked back to see Appa in the field below and knew they'd never make it to him. "Appa! Yip yip!" he called as loudly as he could. Then grabbed Katara's hand and ran toward Toph and Aang as fast as he could.

The fire was nearly on top of them now. "What's going on?" Toph yelled.

"Firestorm! Aang, get us some air! Katara, try to keep us cool!" Zuko ordered."Stay close, sweetie," he said to Toph.

The beginnings of the firebreak were nowhere near enough to stop that kind of spread, Zuko realized. Setting his stance earthbender style, he prepared to do something he'd never even tried before.

With all his might, he pushed.

Out of nowhere, flames swirled into the treetops around them and through the underbrush beside them. He could hear Toph cry out in surprise at the sudden increase in noise and heat. He pushed harder.

It was getting hard to breathe. "Aang, keep our air in here!" he yelled out. "The fire is pulling it away." He could tell that Aang was hard at work because he could breathe again. The heat was building in intensity. He pushed harder, forcing the flames and heat back away from them, creating a bubble in the firestorm.

Katara began to waterbend ice crystals into the air around them to help cool, but they evaporated in the encroaching heat all too quickly. Flames swirled around them, nightmare tornadoes of heat. He pushed harder.

"How are you doing this? I'll help," Aang offered.

"No, you've got to keep us breathing. The fire is trying to drag our air into it," Zuko explained, a little breathless with the effort he was making.

Zuko knew they'd never outrun it out of the valley and they couldn't outwait it. The front line of the firestorm moved fast, but the fuel in the valley did not burn quickly. The fire would take its time before finally consuming everything in the valley—them included.

"We've got to move out of here," Zuko called to the others. "We've got to get behind the fire line. I can't keep holding this back for much longer."

In a quiet voice behind him Toph asked, "What can I do?"

"Just stay close until we get to the edge of this thing," Aang had to answer her, because Zuko was grimly concentrating on bending the intense heat and flame away from them. The four of them pulled closer together and began to walk up the side of the valley toward the lava flow on the other side.

Each step was a trial, each push into the flames caused him to draw more and more energy away from himself. Firebenders produced flame; they didn't reject it—at least not on this scale. He could feel himself growing colder as he distanced himself from his element, shoving it away from him with all his might. If his concentration slipped and the flames engulfed them, they would all die—not even his natural resistance to heat could protect him from the kind of inferno that surrounded them.

The air began to grow thick again. Zuko realized that Aang was nearly out of bendable air. Katara's water had long evaporated and the heat began to grow inside their little insulated bubble. Only a few more steps, he thought. The fire line was just ahead of them. He pushed the flames away from them anew, bringing all his abilities on line to keep them from roasting in the heat.

At last, he could see the edge, but the edges of his vision kept going fuzzy. Every movement took a tremendous effort, as if he were pushing through a stone wall. His feet and hands were completely numb, as if all the life had left them. He realized that he'd pushed so hard that the fire inside him was cold as well. He felt empty and sick and dead.

Suddenly they were through. Relief flooded through him when he knew that the others could get safely away. That relief was nearly their downfall, as he felt his hold on the flames slip. He didn't have much time.

"Get away from me," he shouted hoarsely. "Run!"

Toph reached out for him; his skin felt like ice and his heart beat was slow and erratic. She reached out to hold onto him.

"Go! Please!" his voice was harsh as he sank to his knees, his hands still outstretched against the flames. "Aang!" he called.

Aang realized what he wanted and grabbed Toph, pulling her hands off Zuko and dragging her away from him. "No!" she screamed. It took all his strength to hold her as she fought against him. "Tell me what's happening! Zuko!"

As soon as Toph and Aang were at a safe distance, flames rushed into the void around Zuko, swirling and cascading in a vortex of heat and fire. He soaked it in, letting the fire fill his body, renewing the cold energies inside him with its heat and life. The flames wreathed around him as if alive and created their own wind currents in the heat, lifting his hair and blowing his clothing against him. The heat currents pulled him to his feet, drawing him up, almost weightless. He was bathed in his element and it spoke to him in a voice he'd never heard before.

After a few moments, he let the fire die away. Little trails of smoke rose from his clothing and he bended enough of the heat out so that he didn't burst into flame. He looked ahead to see Toph, Aang, and Katara standing at a good distance away on a smooth rise of old lava. The looks on Aang and Katara's faces were priceless—a combination of amazement and admiration. Toph, however, looked terrified.

He made certain that his skin was cool enough to touch, then went to take her in his arms. She was shaking all over. "It's okay, sweetie," he murmured comfortingly. "We're safe now."

She just stood there, arms by her side, still trembling. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Then he looked at Aang. "That was the single most incredible experience of my life," he stated, still heady with the exhilaration of the encounter.

Toph suddenly shoved herself away from him. "I'm glad it was so much fun for you," she snapped, her voice breaking. "I had no idea what was going on with you—with all of us! There was all this noise and heat and your heart kept getting slower and slower and I had no idea what was going on except that you yelled at me to get away from you and I had no idea why!"

Zuko tried to pull her back to him again, but she pushed him away even harder. "I hate being blind and I hate you taking risks and I already told you I'd kill you if you scared me like that again and you did it anyway!" she yelled furiously. The three others just stood and watched in surprise as Toph unloaded on him.

"I wish I couldn't earthbend at all if it means being able to see it when you're dying!" Her voice was rough and hoarse, and tears poured down her face. "Maybe it didn't happen on the beach and maybe it didn't happen today, but someday you will die and I will watch every second of it and not be able to do a thing. Well, you think I will but I won't! I swear I won't do it! I will not watch you die on me again—ever!" She walked several steps away from him and put her face in her hands, weeping.

Zuko was completely dumbstruck. He had no idea of what to say or do. He looked at Katara for guidance. She pointed rapidly toward Toph and mouthed the word "go."

Even though he was afraid she'd push him away again, he walked over to place his hand on her shoulder. She spun toward him and held him tightly, her hands grabbing at the back of his tunic. He breathed a little sigh of relief that it was all over as he held her close to him.

Then she spoke. "Zuko, I love you. I love you so much. But I don't think I can do this anymore."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Somehow they'd managed to find a second spot and raise a new firebreak against the flames. Zuko barely remembered doing any of it. All he could think of was Toph. What was he going to do? Promise not to die? Promise not to take any chances? He couldn't do that.

He'd never seen himself as a reckless person, at least not in the time since he'd joined Aang. He never took foolish risks. The job of Fire Prince wasn't nearly as dangerous as soldier or deep sea fisherman or miner. He'd just had a run of bad luck lately with the kidnapping and Deizhoun's lightning attack and this fire. Oh, and the run-in with the dissidents, but he'd gotten through all of it just fine.

Appa set down on the beach at Tuzai and the four of them dismounted, Toph still clinging to Zuko's hand. Aang looked pointedly over at Zuko, then said, "That was some job. Katara, how about we push our departure out a day or so to get over it?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to want a nice long bath and a good supper and a soft bed," Katara replied, looking at Zuko with 'hint hint' in her eyes. "I'll feel a whole lot better in the morning."

I get it, I get it, Zuko wanted to say aloud but held his tongue. Instead, he said, "Then we'll see you guys sometime after breakfast tomorrow." Toph also added her good nights and the two of them walked back to the beach house.

Once inside, he ran her a nice deep tub of water and bended it nice and hot, then sent her in to wash off the soot and dust from the day's efforts. "I'll get us something to eat," he said, giving her a gentle push into the bathing room.

After a half hour or so, Toph appeared in the kitchen, wrapped in a thick robe, her wet hair hanging down her back. "Your turn," she said with a smile, giving him a little shove of her own.

Inside the large bathing room, he passed up the warmth of a bath in favor of a shower. Outside, a large cistern collected rainwater, pumping it through the pipes to either the bath or a small corner shower. Bathwater could be heated by bending or on the stove in the kitchen, but the shower was always cool, and cool sounded good to him.

He turned on the water, then placed his hands against the wall and leaned in, eyes closed, letting the water stream over his head and back, washing the soot and tension off of him.

Water streamed down his face like cool tears. He reached up to wipe his eyes and noticed Toph was standing in the doorway, watching him with a troubled look on her face. "What is it, sweetie?" he asked.

She walked toward him and he cut off the water so she wouldn't get wet. "You're burned," she said softly. She ran a careful finger around the skin of his neck where his shirt stopped. He looked down at his arms and shoulders. Sure enough, the skin that hadn't been covered by his clothing was redder and looked sunburned. It didn't hurt at all though. In fact, he hadn't even noticed. Getting burned was a firebender hazard and not one he paid much attention to.

"Don't worry," he said easily. "I heal fast. You won't even be able to see that by morning."

She still looked at him sadly, then put her arms around him gently, as if afraid her touch would be painful.

"I'm fine," he repeated. Then he gave a little laugh. "And you're getting wet," he added.

"I don't care," she answered. "Water doesn't bother me."

"Since when?" he teased. "I'll have to take you swimming tomorrow if water doesn't bother you anymore."

She laughed a little in return and let him go. "Finish your shower," she said. "I'm hungry."

After she'd left the room again, he turned the water back on and finished washing up, aware this time that the sting of the spray was indeed a little more pronounced on his face and neck.

They had a nice, quiet dinner. As if by unspoken agreement, neither of them brought up the events of the day or the future. Instead they talked about the past; their childhoods, their first meeting as kids, their adventures after the war ended.

When night drew on fully, they went to bed. Zuko was fully prepared to go to sleep. After the emotional bomb she'd dropped earlier, he figured she was absolutely not going to be in the mood for anything romantic. Toph surprised him, however.

She pushed him onto his back and propped up on her elbow to look at him. Then she began to trace his features with her fingertips, like she was memorizing him. Then she kissed him softly. As fiery and passionate as their time had been that morning, that evening they were careful and tender with each other. They finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

In the night, Toph dreamed she was standing in a rocky plain, nothing but rocks and dirt as far as she could feel. Out of nowhere, a huge wall of rock rose up before her as thick and tall as the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. She looked up the wall, but it reached so high she could barely feel the top. Then without a sound, the wall began to fall toward her.

She tried to earthbend it back away from her, but she had absolutely no effect on it. In her dream she began to run, trying to outdistance it before it crushed her. She tried again to earthbend, trying to punch a hole through it or hold even the smallest section back away from her, but it was no use. The stone wall could have been made of ice for all the effect she was having on it.

Her heart pounded as the stone came closer and closer, falling silently down over her. Then the ground began to shake beneath her and she heard someone calling her name.

She awoke with a start to feel Zuko shaking her shoulder and calling to her. But the bed itself was shaking as if there was an earthquake in progress.

"Toph, stop bending!" Zuko called to her. "You're having a nightmare."

She realized she was indeed still earthbending, and the instant she stopped, the room went completely still. She glanced around to see stone floor tiles thrust up out of their settings wildly, dust falling from the ceiling and walls.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Zuko asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," she managed, as she took a deep breath. "Did I tear up the entire house?"

"Only a little bit," he teased, pulling her into his arms. "Nothing you can't fix with one hand tied behind your back."

She took another deep, shuddering breath, the terror of her dream still utmost in her mind.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked, her voice rumbling in his chest as she rested against him. She could hear his own heart beating a little rapidly.

She felt so embarrassed. She hadn't earthbended in her sleep since she was a little girl. "I'm so sorry," she began.

"Hey, nothing to be sorry about, sweetie," Zuko kissed her forehead and continued to hold her as they lay back down again. In the warmth of his embrace, the terror began to let go until soon she couldn't even remember what she'd dreamed.

She didn't watch his meditation the next morning—at least not where he could see her. After breakfast, they decided to take a walk around the village to see the changes being made. They ran into Yung, who was more than happy to show them around.

"The village across the mountain is being resettled as well," Yung informed them.

They decided to get Aang and Katara and see how the village was coming along. The other couple was happy to go along, expressing interest in seeing the Fire Temple where Zuko and Toph had made their vows originally.

As they walked, they separated into two groups so each could talk freely.

"What is wrong with you?" Katara asked Toph bluntly the moment the men were out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Toph responded.

"I mean you look like somebody died," Katara replied, adjusting Bumi in his carrier on her back. "And I'm not making light of all the stuff that happened yesterday."

Toph sighed. "I just don't know how to tell him, Katara," she began.

"Tell him what?"

"That I can't do this anymore," Toph answered pitifully.

"Do what?" Katara asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I don't know if I can be with him," Toph replied. "It hurts too much."

"What are you talking about?"

Toph took a deep breath. Finally she decided that saying aloud was easier than trying to hold her fears inside. "I'm afraid I'll have to see Zuko die. Yesterday scared me so bad I don't think I can do it again," Toph answered sadly. "Its like when Deizhoun killed him. I thought I was going to go insane and he was still alive."

"I am completely confused," Katara's voice carried a layer of frustration. She'd never seen Toph in such a pitiful state.

Toph explained how Deizhoun's lightning bolt had stopped Zuko's heart and how she'd somehow managed to start it again with earthbending. "Katara, when I thought he was going to die, I lost my mind for a little while. Yung said an hour went by before I dropped that glass tower. I don't remember any of that. It scares me." Katara nodded and asked her to continue.

"Then yesterday, I couldn't see anything but his heart slowing down so badly—almost to stopping. I had no idea what he was doing. I can't see fire at all. Apart from the noise and the heat I got nothing from it. I just don't think I can deal with that. I couldn't see it and I couldn't help. It was terrifying," Toph explained. "He gets into these situations that I can't do anything about. All I can do is wait and watch and pray I don't see his heart stop again."

The two walked on in silence for a few minutes, then Katara turned to Toph. "Aang's element is invisible to me too," she said. "I can hear it and feel it, but I can't see it the way he can. When he's airbending, I just have to trust him. Does Zuko trust you when you're earthbending?"

Toph remembered their trip through the tunnel under the mountain. "I think he does," she answered thoughtfully. It had to have been dark in there. He couldn't see the earth any more than she could see fire.

"Don't forget," Katara continued, "I'm married to the Avatar. He's gotten himself killed too. I'll never forget how awful it was to bring him out of those caves under Ba Sing Se. We were just kids, but I loved him then. If I hadn't had the spirit water, Aang would be dead, killed in the Avatar state, and there would be no more Avatars."

Seeing that she had Toph's attention, Katara continued to press her point. "Do you know how many times Suki has wondered if Sokka would come back from his latest fishing trip alive?" she asked. "He's been missing at sea at least three times, driven off course by storms. Once he and the Duke were even shipwrecked. You aren't the only woman who wonders if her man will make it home in one piece."

"How do you do it then?" Toph asked angrily. "How do you let them go, knowing something awful could happen to them? How do you keep loving them, knowing that if they die, a huge part of you will die too?"

"That's what love is, Toph," Katara answered. "There aren't any guarantees in life. Love is all we can count on."

Katara stopped and faced Toph, taking her by both hands. "If Aang got killed tomorrow," she said seriously, "the only way I could let him go would be if I knew that I'd loved him every second of his life with everything I had. I would have no regrets that he died thinking maybe I was holding back on him. You made that same promise to Zuko—twice. Out of everything, your love is all he can count on."

Toph walked on deep in thought.

Then Katara added, "And when he does die—sometime in the distant future—there's no better gift he could receive than knowing you are right there with him, loving him to the end, no matter what."

Katara looked up ahead to the two men walking along in the distance, her eyes fixed on Aang. "Love isn't easy, but it is worth it."

Up ahead, Zuko didn't quite know how to begin to ask Aang the question that was nagging at him, so they discussed all kinds of other things. Finally, Aang, in his infinite perceptiveness asked him what was on his mind so heavily.

"Toph keeps looking at me like I'm going to die," Zuko began. "I keep catching her with this sad look in her eyes."

"Oh, you mean that look like she's never going to see you again?" Aang replied, pulling at a branch that had fallen across the path.

"Yeah, that one," Zuko agreed.

"All girls do that sometimes. Just be extra sweet for a little bit and she'll get over it and start ordering you around again," Aang answered knowledgeably. "She was pretty mad yesterday because she was so scared. It probably wasn't a very good idea to let her know that what scared her was a real head rush for you."

Zuko nodded. He thought about it for a few minutes as they walked, then they went back to discussing whether or not they could possibly surf off the point.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Zuko, Toph, Aang, and Katara made their way through the tunnel Toph had carved into the mountain on the day of the wedding. She'd hoped the villagers would have called it Neshi's Tunnel since the little boy had begged Toph so hard not to close it up again.

To Zuko and Toph's embarrassment, someone had posted a sign outside the entrance naming it "Lovers' Tunnel" instead. Katara noticed their red faces as Zuko read Toph the sign and added, "I'm sure that's because couples like to sneak off into the dark together for a little alone time. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you guys."

"Hey, they're the original lovers," Aang said with a huge grin. "Give 'em some credit."

"We can take the path over the mountain," said Zuko hopefully as he eyed the dark entrance.

Toph took his hand in hers. "Come on, Sparky, this is our tunnel. You can make it. It's just like me going underwater. I won't let go of you," she said with a smile.

As they walked deeper into the mountain, the air grew cool and moist. Someone had placed torch brackets at regular intervals, but there was no need to light them as Aang and Zuko each bended a palm full of fire to light the way. The floor was so smooth and regular, however, there was no real need to see where they were going. The light still made Zuko feel better though.

On the other side of the mountain, they were very pleasantly surprised at the amount of work that had gone on in the old abandoned village. Indeed it was now almost half settled with a variety of working shops and market stalls as well as renovated houses. They walked to the little stone house that Zuko had removed the pythonpede skin from to see a young woman on the porch cleaning some vegetables while a baby slept in a small crib beside her.

"Oh, that crib is made of gan wood," Toph exclaimed softly. "It helps me see the baby."

"I'll make a note of that," Zuko said, giving her a soft kiss.

"I'll be able to see our babies no matter what their cribs are made of," she answered, then realized what she'd said. Babies. Zuko's babies. His children. Their children. Other little pieces of her heart out there in the world where anything could happen. Pieces made even more precious because they were part of him as well. She felt a little sick. How could she ever let them out of her sight?

The mother on the porch started to stand when she realized who her visitors were, but Zuko quickly motioned her to keep her seat. Instead, she bowed over her vegetable bowl and looked a little nervous as they approached.

"You've done a very nice job with this house," Zuko said amiably, trying to set her at ease. "Princess Toph and I haven't seen the village since people have moved in. It is coming along very well."

"Thank you, your highness," the young woman smiled in relief at his friendly tone. "My husband and I have worked hard on this place. It was a bit of a mess when we found it. You wouldn't believe the size of the pythonpede skin we found on the front porch."

Toph suppressed a slightly hysterical giggle.

"I've heard that a pythonpede skin is a good luck omen," Aang offered sincerely. "It keeps other snakes and rodents at a distance too."

Zuko put his arm firmly around Toph, aware that she was just one step shy of bursting into laughter. They made a little more small talk then walked on down the street, quickening their pace a bit as soon as they were out of sight of the house.

The second they rounded the bend in the road, both Zuko and Toph began to howl with laughter. Aang and Katara just looked at them, confused, until the pair could explain what was so funny. Zuko and Toph clung to each other for support as they told the story, but somehow it just wasn't that hilarious to the other couple.

"I guess you had to be there," Katara offered as she and Aang watched Toph wipe tears of laughter from her eyes.

"That's what I'm going to do," Toph addressed Zuko, still giggling. "I'm going to hang a pythonpede skin around your neck to protect you from other snakes and rodents."

"And what's going to protect you?" Zuko asked with a laugh.

"You are, silly," she answered. She put her arm around his waist as they walked, enjoying the fact that he was right there at her side, no matter what.

They made their way out of the village to the edge of the lava fields, glad to see that the small Fire Temple still stood unscathed. They walked inside, Zuko respectfully bowing and lighting the fire in the central court. Toph could see that the stones still stood where she'd replaced them and she listened as Zuko told the story of their wedding, followed by the explosion of the volcano. Then her ears perked up as she heard him tell a part of the story she hadn't heard before.

"I had just made a vow to Toph and myself that I wasn't going to overprotect her and cage her up, when the ground started shaking and the entire Temple began to collapse," Zuko said with a laugh. "She was yelling at me to get out so she could work without me being in the way and all I could think of was that it was just too soon to have to test out our wedding vows—surely there was a break in period for this sort of thing. But I got out like she said and stood there scared to death until she pops out the door with this big grin on her face, covered in dust. But the Temple was still standing. I didn't know whether to shake her for scaring me or kiss her for being such a fabulous bender."

He looked down at Toph with love and said, "I decided that I'd married the world's greatest earthbender and most beautiful woman and that I could just deal with it. So I kissed her."

She'd had no idea that he'd been so concerned about her. Putting the Temple back up had been more of an earthbending game than anything else, a challenge, certainly, but not the least bit dangerous—at least not to her.

He didn't understand her element any more than she did his, but he let her go anyway. He hated tight places, but entered them willingly, knowing that she was the one in control. And when he asked the same of her in the valley, she'd panicked. She couldn't give up control to him in his element. She realized that she'd been selfish—selfish with her trust and her love.

"I didn't make that vow that day," she said seriously, reaching up both hands to either side of his face. "I vowed to love you and I do. I vowed to support you as princess and I will. But I need to vow to let you go too," she whispered, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

The flames from the central fire flickered a warm glow on her upturned face as she looked up at him. "Zuko, I make this promise to you in this place right now," she began softly. "I will not overprotect you. I will not hold back my love from you because I am afraid for you. I will love you in life and in death without fear. I will let you lead me through those places where you are the one who can see most clearly. I trust you with my life and with yours."

He understood as she pulled his head down to hers. The kiss they shared was not passionate, but even more meaningful because it sealed a sacred vow. They would face life together, trusting each other, leaning on each other, loving each other. The future suspended itself before them, no less cloudy than before, but illuminated by their love for each other, no matter what came.

Aang and Katara were busily making themselves scarce when Bumi woke up from his nap and began to fret for his lunch. Zuko and Toph came back to their surroundings at the noise, smiling a little shyly.

"We'd better be getting back," Katara said reluctantly. "I think Bumi is ready for something to eat."

They walked back through the village, each couple hand in hand. At the opening of Lovers' Tunnel, Toph paused and looked over at the steep trail up the mountain. She turned to Aang and Katara, "You guys go ahead. We're going to take a hike."

"You don't have to do this for my sake," Zuko said with a wry grin. "I can handle the tunnel."

"Nope, I just feel like stretching my legs, Sparky," Toph replied. "Are you up for it?" Zuko agreed and the two of them began the long climb up the mountainside.

Inside the tunnel, Aang and Katara took advantage of the privacy for a little smooching of their own. It was, after all, Lovers' Tunnel. "Do you think they've got things worked out?" Aang asked, nuzzling Katara on the neck while Bumi patted him on the face.

"I think so," she answered distractedly. Then after a long pause, she added, "Bumi should take a long nap after he's had something to eat."

"Good," Aang replied, taking her hand and leading her back to the village.

Up on the mountain, Toph came very close to regretting her offer to climb with Zuko. It was hard work. When they finally reached the lookout post just over the summit, Toph collapsed in relief on the nearest wooden bench, breathing heavily. She was glad to see that Zuko was also a bit out of breath himself.

Zuko looked out over the vista that stretched out below them, wishing Toph could see the magnificent view. Since she couldn't, he tried to describe it for her.

She listened to his voice, enjoying the sound of it with its rough edge and the sweet motivation behind his words as much as the description of the island, the beach, and the bay.

"I'm so glad you saved this place from the volcano," he said, turning to look at her. "You really are amazing."

"I couldn't have done it without you," she answered. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

He moved closer to take her in his arms, pulling her across his lap to face him. "And I can't believe you walked all the way up this mountain just for me," he said with a smile.

"I would walk through fire for you," she answered seriously.

Toph looked at him, all the beauty of him, the strength, the gentleness, and the power of him. She put her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply with all the love and passion she possessed. It thrilled her to feel him respond to her touch as his hands traveled up the back of her shirt and tangled in her hair in return.

He kissed her throat and pulled the strap of her top aside to kiss her shoulder.

Just then they heard voices from below them on the trail. Hastily, they rearranged themselves and got up to continue their trip down the mountain. A group of boys met them as they left the lookout post, led by Neshi.

"I thought nobody ever used the trail anymore," one of the boys whined. "So much for a secret clubhouse."

"Don't worry," said Zuko. "That was our last trip—the tunnel's much nicer. It's cooler and a lot shorter."

By the time they reached the beach house, they were both hot and tired. The shower felt good to them and they felt a new intimacy as they shared it. They were completely open with each other, neither had anything to hide, nothing was being held back.

They moved in a sort of unity as they found something to eat, then went out to the veranda where they relaxed on the steps, Toph with her feet in the sand. The waves sounded rhythmically below them and the wind blew through the tree tops. Birds called from off the point.

"This place is so beautiful," Toph sighed. "I never want to leave."

"We'll be back," Zuko answered with a sigh of his own. "I don't think we'll ever go too long between trips here."

Toph watched him get up and stretch, enjoying the play of the muscles in his stomach and chest. "You are so gorgeous," she said.

"Yeah, but you're blind," Zuko replied playfully, reaching down for her hands to pull her to her feet.

"I can see you," she answered knowingly, running her hands over his bare shoulders.

"You know when you said you'd walk through fire for me," Zuko began, as he led her slowly into the house.

"Yeah," she replied, running her fingers down his back.

"Well, you kind of have to do that during the summer solstice. It's the longest day of the year and a huge Fire Nation holiday," Zuko continued as he pulled her down onto the bed with him and began to pull at the ties holding her blouse together.

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked, fumbling with the drawstring of his shorts.

"It's a tradition that all the Royal Family parades through a tunnel of fire," he replied, running his hand across her stomach.

Her breath caught at his touch.

"I won't let you get burned though," he continued, bending his head down to kiss her shoulder.

Her hand ran up from his shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling gently at his hair. "It's not going to be easy being married to you, is it?" Toph asked, a little out of breath.

Zuko looked down at her, his eyes sparkling. "No, but it will be an adventure," he added, then proceeded to finish what he'd started.

THE END

_AN: Well, that's it!!! I hope you have all enjoyed it. It has been a blast to write and reading your reviews really kept me going. Many, many thanks to Daisy Snapdragon, my best friend, for getting me started on fanfic and to Sakura Taichou for making the request for this longer work. If you've been reading and not reviewing, drop me a note if you've liked it. Also, feel free to rec or add this to a C2. I don't know what will come next; feel free to make requests!! _


	29. Chapter 29

(_AN: Though you folks signed up for updates to Land of Fire and Stone would like to know there's a sequel!! Check out Voice of the Earth: Land of Fire and Stone 2. Meanwhile, here's Chapter 1 for your reading convenience.)_

Voice of the Earth: Land of Fire and Stone 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I'm just glad they let me play with it.

Chapter One

Zuko woke up with the sun as usual. Before opening his eyes, he reached out beside him until his fingers met the soft skin of Toph's shoulder. After six months of marriage, it still took him by surprise each morning that she was really there and it wasn't just a pleasant dream.

With a contented sigh, she snuggled closer into him. He opened his eyes and looked down, brushing back her dark hair so he could see her face. Each morning he couldn't help but marvel that someone so lovely and so talented had actually chosen to be with him.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, then carefully extricated himself from her arms to begin his morning firebending forms. Months of waking up next to her had taught him one thing—his beautiful, gifted wife was not a morning person.

He headed down the flight of stairs that led down from their bedroom to the sitting room below and out into their private courtyard. He stood in the middle of the stone patio and turned his face up to the warmth of the sun. The heat and light that soaked into him kindled an answering fire inside him, a fire that ran in his blood and across his skin and out his fingertips.

Half an hour later, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked up from his exertions to see Toph leaning over the balcony, one hand trailing along a stone trellis he'd had installed. It ran in an unbroken line of stone and earth from the balcony to the ground below. She was watching him.

"Pretty good, Sparky," she called down to him. "You might be losing your edge though. Do you need me to come push you around a little?"

"How about I come up there and push you around a little?" he asked with a suggestive wink.

"Come on, if you think you're man enough," she teased.

He took the stairs two at a time.

Later, over breakfast, they were discussing their plans for the day when a servant knocked on the door of their suite. He bore a rolled up hawk scroll on a black lacquer tray. Zuko picked it up with a word of thanks, interested to see that the scroll bore Aang's seal.

"It's a message from Aang," he told Toph as he slit the wax seal with a small knife from his desk.

Carefully unrolling it, he could tell that the little scroll had been through a pretty serious journey.

"He and Katara have been touring the Earth Kingdom, he says," Zuko summarized as he glanced over the columns of characters.

"How's little Bumi doing?" Toph asked, peering over his shoulder in hopes that the scroll was written in the earth-based ink Haru and Teo had invented for her. Unfortunately, the scroll was all but invisible to her there on the gan wood desk. Only the metal tips of the scroll's wooden rod were truly visible to her earthbending sight.

"It doesn't say," Zuko said absently as he continued to read. Then he looked up at her. "Listen to this," he began. "'King Bumi is abdicating his throne to take on more responsibilities in the Order of the White Lotus. His successor will be decided by a series of challenges open to all residents of Omashu and he has requested Toph's presence.'"

"Why?" Toph asked. "What does he want me there for?"

Zuko looked up from the scroll. "Aang says Bumi wouldn't say why. Just that he wants you there. He says if you're willing to come, just let him know by return hawk and he and Appa will come for you.'"

"Wow, I'd love to go to Omashu!" Toph exclaimed. "Please, Sparky, sweetie, let's go!" she put one hand on his shoulder and turned those big green eyes up to him hopefully.

"It doesn't say anything about me being invited," Zuko replied with a little sideways smile.

"Well, I won't go without you. If King Bumi wants me, he'll have to take you too," Toph answered firmly.

"Maybe King Bumi won't mind if I tag along," Zuko said, pulling out a scroll. "It would do some good to make a state visit to Omashu anyway. I need to find out how our Fire Nation representative is doing. I have to admit, I was surprised when I heard that Mai had actually requested the post."

"Mai? Your knife-throwing ex-girlfriend?" Toph nearly choked. "I had no idea Mai was the Fire Nation's representative to Omashu. Wasn't her dad the Fire Nation governor? I am surprised the residents didn't rise up in protest."

"It was actually pretty strange. Mai's dad turned out to be a very reasonable governor and most of the residents who fled the city during the war returned even before the war was over. He and King Bumi actually became good friends," Zuko explained as he began to arrange his brushes and ink to send a reply to Aang. "I heard that he even released King Bumi to join the Order of the White Lotus when he heard that my father planned to burn down the entire Earth Kingdom during the comet."

"So when did Mai go back there?" Toph asked, picking up a brush and twirling it between her fingers idly.

"A couple of years ago at least," Zuko said. "King Bumi invited her dad to stay on as representative after the war ended. So I guess Omashu was kind of her home. When her dad was asked to move to Ba Sing Se, Mai asked to take his place." Zuko's head bent over the desk as he began to write.

While he worked, Toph got up and walked around the room pretending to study the furniture, all made of gan wood whose high mineral content made it visible to her earthbending. Ever so often she'd glance back at her husband, his attention held by his calligraphy. Mai, huh? She thought to herself. She hadn't thought about Mai in years. She wondered how often Zuko thought about Mai.

So, she asked. "Whatever happened with you and Mai?"

"Nothing, really," Zuko replied as he blew softly on the freshly inked page to dry it.

"Well, as I recall, you guys were pretty tight there at Fire Lord Iroh's coronation. We all kind of figured you were an item," she continued.

Zuko turned to look at her, wearing that little grin that meant he was more amused than he was letting on. Not for the first time, she was so grateful that she'd become able to see him, really see him. She wondered how different her vision of him through earthbending was from what anyone else would see. To her he looked like living metal, moving, sparkling—like a statue made of precious minerals—only alive.

"Toph, are you jealous?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, of course not," she scoffed. But deep down she knew otherwise. "I'm just curious. What happened?"

Zuko got up and came to stand in front of her, his hands encircling her waist. "The honest truth is that once all the war drama was over, we bored each other silly," he said, looking down at her upturned face.

"But I'm not a bit boring, am I?" Toph asked softly.

Zuko bent down to kiss her, then caressed her soft cheek with his thumb. "You are a lot of things, sweetie," he teased, "but no one could ever call you boring. I am completely captivated by your beauty, your talent, and your wit. I can't even remember what Mai looks like."

"Good answer, Sparky," Toph replied pulling him close to her for another kiss. As she enjoyed the feeling of her husband's strong arms around her, she resolved that if Mai wanted to get back together with Zuko, she was welcome to try. Toph just hoped Mai would be happy being imprisoned in a tiny stone box for the next century.

A few days later and hundreds of miles away in Omashu, Aang and Katara were enjoying a lovely afternoon on the balcony of their guest suite when Zuko's hawk arrived bearing the message that he and Toph would be happy to come to visit King Bumi.

"Wonderful!" Aang exclaimed as he read it. "Now maybe Bumi will get off my back."

"What about?" Katara asked as she got up to stop their one-year-old son, little Bumi, from eating the flowers he was busily pulling from one of the many potted plants that dotted the terrace.

"Toph and Zuko have agreed to come visit. Bumi keeps asking if we've heard from them," Aang said, rising from his seat to help her move some of the smaller plants out of little Bumi's reach.

"What does he want with Toph anyway?" Katara asked. "Has he ever said?"

"No, just that he wants her there during the contest." At the word 'contest,' Katara could hear the frustration in Aang's voice. Her husband had tried repeatedly to convince Bumi that an open call contest was no way to decide who would be the ruler of Omashu when he stepped down. But King Bumi was not to be swayed.

Whenever they speculated on the kinds of events the old king would concoct, Katara always got a vivid mental image of the growing crystal threatening to engulf her and Sokka. She definitely felt sorry for anyone who chose to get involved in Bumi's scheme—and that included her and Aang. And now apparently Zuko and Toph.

A knock at the door of the suite stirred her from her thoughts. She opened it to see her tall, muscular brother Sokka, his dark hair escaping from where it was tied back with a blue leather thong, his hands full of luggage and squirming child.

"Sokka! What are you doing here?" Katara reached out to take her little nephew Toma from Sokka's slipping grasp. Almost immediately the toddler slid to the floor to stand toe to toe with Bumi. The two little boys sized each other up, then began babbling in a language only another baby would understand.

Suki then came through the door, a beautiful little girl entering just behind her. Zutara's bright blue eyes took in everything at a glance. "Hi, Aunt Katara! Where's Uncle Aang?" she asked in a sweet piping voice.

"He's on the balcony," Katara replied, but Aang had already entered the room, his gray eyes brightening at the sight of the new arrivals.

"So you did make it!" Aang cried joyfully as he stepped forward to take some of the many bags from Sokka's hands.

"Barely," Sokka groaned as he helped Suki with the bags she carried as well.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Katara asked, her accusing glare taking in both her brother and her husband.

Suki wearily sank down onto the sofa and sighed contentedly. Then she patted her belly. "I didn't know if I was going to be up to such a trip. I have never been so sick in all my life. I told Sokka not to tell you we were coming in case I just couldn't handle the travel."

"You mean?" Katara asked, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Yep, baby will make five this time," Sokka said with a proud smile. "One of them can be a warrior, one can be an earthbender, and one can be a waterbender. Then we'll have all the bases covered."

"Congratulations to you both!" Aang said as Zutara and Toma crawled all over him, vying for his attention.

"Do a trick for us, Uncle Aang," Zutara begged. "Please!"

"Give Uncle Aang a break, kids," Sokka instructed with a stern look. Katara was impressed to see that both children immediately backed down.

"That's okay, Sokka," Aang said with a grin. "Here's one Bumi likes." Without any perceivable effort at all, he created a cushion of air underneath the three children. As they rose about three feet off the floor, Bumi immediately began to jump up and down, tumbling and laughing. Soon the three of them were bouncing and giggling, leaving the grown ups some space to catch up.

"I was just telling Katara that Toph and Zuko are coming too. I was going to take Appa tomorrow and fly up to get them," Aang explained.

"I wish we'd taken you up on an Appa ride instead of going by boat," Suki sighed with a glance at her husband.

"Honeycakes, I have apologized as many ways as I know how," Sokka said wearily. "I swear to you, I'll make sure you and the kids go home on Appa."

At the looks of confusion Aang and Katara gave the pair, Sokka explained, "I wanted to take a new boat out for sea trials. This looked like the perfect opportunity to make a nice run up the coast."

"The first week was great, but the weather got rough the second week," Suki continued. "The kids went cabin crazy since they had to stay below, and between morning sickness and seasickness I thought I was going to die."

Sokka looked genuinely contrite. "I swear—Appa will take you guys home," he promised solemnly. Then he gave a quick questioning look at Aang. "Won't he? Please?"

As much as he'd have enjoyed keeping Sokka in trouble with Suki, Aang just couldn't ignore the pleading look on Sokka's face. After all, he had a little one too. "Of course he will. But not too soon. King Bumi has something planned for all of us, he says."

A knock at the door prompted Katara to leave her seat. As she went to open it, Sokka kept talking. "It'll be good to have some time to visit with everyone at least. I hope Bumi's big event will be less pompous than Zuko and Toph's wedding. The food was good, but boy, what a production."

Suki laughed. "It'll be fun seeing everyone again. I'm glad Toph and Zuko are coming."

From the doorway, a deep female voice spoke with a hint of amusement edged with irony. "So Zuko is actually coming to Omashu. It's been a while."

Everyone looked up to see a tall brunette standing there, her glossy hair pulled up in an elegant twist, leaving a few tendrils to frame her heart-shaped face. Her gray eyes swept over the group and she smiled. "Looks like the entire gang is here."

"Hello, Mai," Aang said. "You remember Sokka and Suki, don't you?"


	30. Publication!

Sorry to do this as an update to a finished work and maybe won't fuss too much about doing it, but I really wanted to get the word out to everybody who's subscribed to my big stuff in the past.

Over the years several of you have asked if I have anything in print other than Fanfiction and the answer is SOON!

My fantasy novel The Blacksmith's Daughter is set for release on October 21 at Musa Publishing! You will be able to download it as an ebook on October 21, 2011, at their website at musapublishing dot com or on Amazon and other such sites!

I would love it if you would take a moment to friend request me-as Arley Cole of course-on Facebook so I can create some buzz for the release. Plus I will provide updates and links to the book there and on my blog at www dot arleycole dot blogspot dot com.

I can't thank you enough for reading my Fanfiction. Writing for you all made it possible to write The Blacksmith's Daughter. I would not be here without you!

Sincerely,

Arcole

Arley Cole (gotta keep the pen names as close as possible!)


End file.
